A Raven Like No Other
by Psycho G
Summary: New and dormant emotions surfaces from Raven’s being after she read into Beast Boy’s personal journal without his permission. But will these new emotions bring joy to Raven or will they bring about a new era of chaos? BBxRae
1. Chapter One: Of Raven

**A/N: I'm giving this fanfic one last chance. TWICE it was deleted from this site and I hope it doesn't happen a third time. For you people, who hated this fanfic from the beginning, turn back now! I don't want to go through the same crap of you haters seeking to have my work deleted like all my others. If you don't like this fic, simply leave it alone and find something else to read.**

**In this fanfic, there will be A LOT of differences from how things happened in the TV show. First off, this fanfic continues off primarily from season four. Therefore, season five for most of this fanfic will have very little, if any, significance****. In other words Kid Flash and Jinx never hooked up or met; sorry to all you Kid Flash/Jinx supporters out there. But still, I hope this fanfic will be enjoyed by everyone.**

**So with that said, here****'****s the fanfic.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: "Of Raven"**

* * *

Raven (age 18) was walking down the hall of Titan Tower after leaving the roof of the building completing her meditation. Things have been a bit quiet since there haven't been major crimes taking place for the past two weeks. Deciding to have a cup of herbal tea, she made her way towards the kitchen when she soon came across Beast Boy's (age 18) room finding his door left opened for reasons unknown. She looked in to see if Beast Boy was in his room.

"Beast Boy," Raven asked as she walked into his messy room and found it unoccupied. Looking around his room she found clothes and electronic equipment everywhere, on the floor and around other parts of his room.

"He surely lives up to his name," Raven commented with monotone sarcasm. Seeing that Beast Boy was not in his quarters, she turned and decided to take her leave; that was until she saw something that caught her attention. She saw a small book of some kind resting on his desk. Walking over to it, she saw that the small book was in a lavender color like her hair. It was a hardcover book with a flying raven engraved in the middle of the front cover of the book. She looked at the top inscription written in silver italics, which read "_Of Raven"._ Beast Boy's real name, "Garfield Logan," was inscribed on the bottom right of the book.

She knew she should just leave the room, but her curiosity about Beast Boy's book got the better of her. Looking around to see if anyone was approaching, she found that she was all by herself. Sitting down on a chair, she picked up the book and opened it to the first page. On top of the page read the title "_A Raven Like No Other"._

"Yep, this ought to be interesting," Raven said to herself. Taking a breath, she started reading into the contents of the writings:

_Raven...how does one define it? One would say that it's simply a large crow with a straight bill and long wedge-shaped tail. Be that as it may, but this Raven I speak of is one like no other in the world. Like many things in life, many people quickly judge someone or something simply because of the outward appearance. This was also true of myself in regards to the telepath Goth woman known only as "Raven."_

_At first, I look at her as a person who prefers solitude and the desire to be around no one. She was a puzzle, one I found difficult to understand. She showed herself as someone who cared little about fun, humor, recreational activities with friends, and many other things that many love to do. She'd be around her friends and yet distant herself from us at the same time. I couldn't make her out. She would be with us but she wouldn't show any signs of emotions to be expressed. It was the same demeanor practically all the time: callous and unfeeling..._

Raven was starting to feel annoyance and irritation from what she was reading but decided to read on anyway:

_I used to think that Raven hated me most. Sure, I knew I was the prankster of the group and sometimes I can be annoying. Often times I try to get Raven to smile and even laugh just once but she'd give me a look showing disinterest in my efforts with sarcasm to back it up. She spends great amounts of time reading and meditating for reasons I at first couldn't begin to understand._

_I used to think that this was all to Raven, but after the battle with Dr. Light, I saw something that shocked me to the core; this was the other side to Raven, one she tries so hard to hide and conceal from everyone, including me. I made an effort to want to find out more about her and what happened that night with Dr. Light, but I along with Cyborg, were accidentally pulled into Raven's mind by her special antique mirror. It wasn't until my encounter with all her different emotions and personalities did I come to acknowledge that Raven is going through much more than she usually lets on._

_Raven explained that her emotions are dangerous because her powers are emotionally driven. The idea of possessing great powers being affected by emotions was something I never gave consideration to at first. But as I started thinking more and more about it I saw that something like this would be a heavy, if not a severe, burden on anyone's back..._

Raven looked up from the book to see if anyone was coming. Seeing no one, she returned to her reading:

_Not being allowed to express or feel joy, happiness, sadness, amusement, fear, anger, jealousy, excitement, or love, for fear that expressing or even feeling such emotions could do little or great damages to people, objects or places...something like this would tear any other person apart. Not so with Raven. She found ways of dealing with this curse through continuous meditation and seeking soundness of mind._

_Outwardly, one would think that Raven is nothing more than a cold, unfeeling, insensible young Goth woman. But in truth, I find her to be one of the most hardworking, intelligent, dedicated, selfless, self-sacrificing person I've ever met. She gave up everything for the sakes of all her friends and everyone else_

_Inwardly, she cared so much that she chose to carry the heavy burden of being unable to express or feel emotions if it meant that everyone else in the world, including me, could live freely to enjoy the privilege of feeling and expressing emotions without fear of consequences. The more I thought about it, the more it made me feel bad for how we take such a gift for granted. I don't think any of us could even begin to understand just how much Raven selflessly sacrificed for everyone else's sakes._

_There are times I see that she wants to cry but she refuses, afraid that doing so would result in some form of damage, whether small or great. So she forces her tears and emotions down so as to not destroy anything. After seeing her situations so many times, sometimes, without her knowing, I'd cry for her, wishing there was something I could do to show that all that she does is and has always been appreciated. So I wanted to tell her that all that she did and does still was never in vain..._

Raven was touched to the heart by Beast Boy's words. She never thought that Beast Boy thought so highly of her, especially after how she'd usually treat him. In fact, she'd have never expected that Beast Boy of all people would cry and express emotions for her seeing that she couldn't do so as often as she'd want to. She continued reading:

_During the time Terra was with us, Raven sensed something wasn't right. By the way she'd look at Terra on occasions I saw in Raven's eyes that she didn't completely trust Terra. A part of me wanted to investigate Raven's distrust while another part me chose to pay it no mind and hang around Terra. Sad to say I wished I listened to the other part me that wanted to find out why Raven was suspicious of Terra. The night she sold out Raven and my friends to Slade was one of the cruelest days of my life. We trusted and embraced her as a Teen Titan and she betrayed and hurt all of us. I felt torn apart from the inside; torn from what she did to my friends, my heart and to Raven. At the same time I felt guilty for starting to spend more time with Terra and giving less attention to Raven. I allowed my attraction and infatuation with Terra to cloud my judgment and disregard what Raven was sensing from her. I don't know what I'd have done if Raven hadn't consoled and helped me to deal with my situation. Later Terra sacrificed herself to stop Slade and save the city from a volcano that nearly burst from under the city. There were mixtures of emotions amongst us, while Raven did her best to keep hers in line._

_That was so until Malchior the Wizard came along. He was a medieval character from a book Raven read about. To her shock he came to be a real person, more or less. This was one person who I grew to despise more than anything. That creature manipulated and played with Raven's heart and emotions. To him, she was nothing more than an exploit he could use to his own advantage. I_'_d have found a way to destroy him myself if Raven hadn't found a spell to imprison him back into the book. I hate people who toy with the minds, hearts and emotions of others. No one deserves such vicious cruelty; especially not Raven not after all she's done for us. That night I spoke with Raven about how sorry I was for what happened and how Malchior played with her heart. What I also told her that in spite of how different she is, even if she could be a bit creepy at times, that she_'_s never alone and that she always has her friends and me to turn to for comfort and support. Loneliness and self-pity were just the few of many negative emotions I didn't want for Raven._

Again Raven felt touched to the heart by Beast Boy's words about her. She knew Beast Boy cared for her, but she never knew just how much. She already she was trying to keep back a smile while at the same time trying to fight back the tears that were building up in her eyes:

_After my battle with Adonis when strange chemicals fell on me, I started exhibiting unusual behaviors and emotions; something primal that was deep within my being. This side of me that I never knew existed caused me to do things that I normally would have never done in my life. To say I was acting like a jerk to everyone would be an understatement. I acted totally outside myself and went against almost everything I stood for in regards to self-control, rationality and kindness. I was brute and harsh to everyone, especially to Raven, and that's what hurt me the most. I had no control; it was as though as I was an entirely different person. That night I transformed into a deadly raging beast that struck fear and terror in Raven's heart. At the same time, Adonis, who was also transformed into a beast like myself, came to attack me and ended up attacking Raven. I protected her despite my circumstances and was eventually 'cured' by Cyborg after the ordeal was dealt with._

_Still, I can feel and hear that same Beast creature inside me waiting to come out again. That raging beast is a part of me that I had to learn to tame and control for everyone's sakes. After that experience, I felt that I was able to relate to Raven about how she lost control of her rage and became something that she so greatly tried to suppress inside herself for so long. Raven did offer me comfort about what happened but of course, I had to be myself and be the joker and of course, Raven too had to be herself about it; not that I mind it._

_Over the course of time Raven have learned to express a little bit of her emotions, but still not the amount she really wants to express freely. If I had to choose between being a shape-shifting Teen Titan or giving up all of my powers just so Raven could spend the rest of her life being free to express her emotions and feelings without fear of consequences...then so be it: I'd give up my powers for her without any regrets in my heart. If it meant that I had to spend the rest of my life as an ordinary person with an ordinary job, just so Raven could be free from her curse and live her life as she pleases, then in all, making such a great sacrifice for one as beautiful and selfless as the Goth woman Raven would be worth it!_

Raven closed the book and set it back on the desk exactly as she found it. What she read was more than what she was going for. It was so much more than what she was able to take in at one time. Beast Boy's words were so beautiful and heartfelt to her. She never knew he was capable of such writings; it was overwhelming. She was feeling her emotions affecting her all at once. At the same time, she was starting to feel new emotions and sensations, ones she never felt before in her life. She had to get out of tower before she did something she'd later regret she thought.

Taking to flight Raven ran out of Beast Boy's room and made her way to the roof of Titan Tower. On the way, she turned to her right down the hall and crashed right into someone and both fell to the floor. She looked and saw that the person she ran into was none other than Beast Boy himself.

"Where's the fire," Beast Boy asked while rubbing his head, "You're in such a hurry to get somewhere."

He got up and dusted himself off. He extended and offered his hand to Raven to help her up. Accepting it, she embraced his hand and immediately felt warmth flowing throw her. She fought back a blush that was trying to break free.

"Is there trouble," Beast Boy asked curiously while not noticing a blush was slightly creeping out on Raven's cheeks.

"No, there's something that I have to do," Raven said hastily. Before he could ask another question, Raven released her hand from Beast Boy's and continued on her way to the roof, leaving a perplexed Beast Boy watching her departure.

"That's Raven for you," Beast Boy said to no one in particular. Raven ran and reached her destination on the roof. Taking to the air, Raven flew off into a deserted area in the mountains. She had to be alone, her new emotions and sensations were becoming too much for her to handle.

**

* * *

**

**Looks like Raven read and found out more than she was counting on. What will result from this?**


	2. Chapter Two: The Three Sisters

**Chapter Two: The Three Sisters**

* * *

Finding a secluded area in the mountains, Raven touched down on the ground to catch her breath. Beast Boy's words from his journal were replaying in her mind over and over and over again, word for word exactly as it was written. She tried to get it to stop, but to no avail it wouldn't. Her new emotions and sensations were getting out of hand. Closing her eyes tightly, she held her head in frustration and gritted her teeth, causing a nearby boulder to crack open and then the whole boulder exploded into chunks and particles. She took deep breaths and exhaled for the next five minutes before she was finally able to calm down.

Wanting to settle the turbulence in her mind, Raven sat down on the grass, her legs folded under her, eyes closed, and chanted her all too familiar incantation in a low and soft voice…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Raven chanted this incantation in an undertone, in the attempt to calm her emotions. After a while, tranquility soon took control and Raven was now beginning to feel at ease with herself again. Raven opened her eyes and took a moment to calm her nerves. Raven relaxed and looked at the slightly darkened afternoon skies.

"I guess I've been mediating for quite a long while."

She sighed.

"I should be heading back now before they start wondering where I'm at."

Floating off the ground, Raven took off and made her journey back to Titan Tower.

* * *

(At Titan Tower; A While Later)

Beast Boy was in the training room fiercely punching a punching bag. All he had on were his black and dark pinkish red sneakers and his black sweat pants. For over an hour Beast Boy went at it with the punching bag bare-fisted and currently he was sweaty with messy drenched green hear. He had sweat sliding down his green skin and face. Soon he started throwing kicks and swing kicks at the bag with great strength.

All the while Raven had returned back and was now walking through Titan Tower. While on her way to the kitchen, she came across the training room Beast Boy was in. She thought about walking pass it but something moved her to stop where she was and take a moment to look over at Beast Boy. As she watched him punch and kick the punching bag she took a moment to study his features.

She noticed that Beast Boy was no longer the slim guy he once was. Now he was nicely built muscularly from head to toe and almost as tall as Cyborg. His facial appearance and structure now showed features of maturity and even his voice had deepened to a nice level. Plus, he didn't have that fang hanging out of the left side of his mouth anymore; it was now inside his mouth like his other fang. What was a surprising though was that both fangs have grown a bit, equal in size and sharpness. One would think that something like this is most bizarre for a vegetarian. If Raven knew one thing, it was this: he definitely was not the 'Beast Boy' Starfire described she saw when she went twenty years into the future during her pursuit of Warp.

While stopping for a moment to catch his breath, Beast Boy turned and found Raven standing at the door.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said with a smile, "You're back!"

Putting her hood over her head, Raven turned and walked out quickly, hiding a blush that was now on her face.

"Rae," Beast Boy called out hoping Raven would respond, but to no avail. Raven quick went to her room and locked herself inside. A bunch of thoughts and questions and feelings were racing through her mind all at once. After taking a moment to calm down, she went over to her table and picked up her antique hand mirror. She said an incantation and was teleported into the mirror, being transported into her mind.

* * *

(Nevermore)

Raven arrived at a clearing and turned to see Knowledge appearing out of the ground in front of her.

"Raven, we've been expecting you," said Knowledge as she and all of the other emotions and personalities started assembling around Raven. Knowledge was usually the spokesperson of her fellow emotions and personalities during assemblies. Rage was present also, except she was bounded with chains around her and attached to the chains were shackles that were locked on her arms, ankles and neck. Bravery stood next to Rage to keep her in line should she try anything. Rage growled under her breath, wishing there was some way to break free of her chains.

"Give it up Rage," Bravery said with a grin on her face, "You know as much as I do that you're being set free no time soon."

"…," Rage growled at Bravery.

"Anytime," Bravery answered challengingly with a grin showing she was more than ready to fight.

"That's quite enough from you two," Knowledge statement firmly. Both Rage and Bravery quieted.

"Alright I'm here," Raven said with an obvious tone showing that she wants answers, "So let's skip the long introductions and get straight to the point."

"If you're talking about Beast Boy's journal then I'm on the level," Knowledge replied.

"If you ask me, I think Beast Boy's writing was so sweet," Happy said loudly with a large smile on her face, "I always knew there was more to that adorable green guy than him just being funny kind of guy! He actually thinks we…I mean Raven…uh, us…whatever, he see us as BEAUTIFUL!"

"Would someone please keep her quiet," Annoyance asked, wearing a pale brown cloak.

Happy snorted and stuck her tongue out at Annoyance who just sighed. Tranquility, who was wearing a crystal blue cloak, stood beside Happy. Tranquility was usually the emotion Raven would mostly turn to during her meditations.

"Anyway," Knowledge started off while adjusting her round glasses momentarily, "Three new emotions that were deep inside your heart have arrived. The simultaneous arrival of these new emotions however triggered new sensations that affected all of us. The powers behind these emotions were immense, which resulted in a conflict and imbalance of feelings."

"Gee, now why haven't I thought of that," remarked Sarcasm, who was wearing an off-beige cloak.

"Maybe because you're too busy conjuring up snide remarks to give people," replied Reason, who was in a light yellow-orange cloak standing next to Knowledge.

"These new emotions you spoke of, who are they," Raven asked.

"Three sister emotions," Knowledge and Reason stepped aside to allow three new figures to step forward into the middle of the assembly.

The first one was in a cloak, leotard and boots that were lustrous whitish silver with a pinkish white rose being held in her right hand (a/n: her boots resembled Faye Valentine's shoes from the anime Cowboy Beebop). Around her head was a lustrous metallic golden headband with heart-shaped white diamonds embedded around the headband. Her lavender hair was littered with sparkling glitter and her smile was sincere.

The second one was in a cloak, leotard and boots that were colored in a variety of bright colors like a rainbow. Around her head was a lustrous metallic silver headband with heart-shaped diamonds embedded around the headband, and each diamond was in different colors. Her lavender hair was littered with multi-colored sparkling glitter and her smile expressed feelings of wanting to have some recreational fun with friends.

And as for the third one, she was in a cloak and leotard like all the others, except hers had MAJOR differences. Her leotard was pinkish white and erotically designed like a see-thru lingerie made of silk, laced up from the back. Around her silky leotard were small designs of ravens, two for every design, flying around each other. Instead on wearing boots, she was in high-heal shoes and silky pinkish white stockings that stopped halfway up her kneecaps. Like the lingerie, her stockings had small designs of ravens flying around each other. She wore light reddish pink glossy lipstick and her eyes radiated feelings of enticements. Around her head was a lustrous metallic silver headband with heart-shaped pinkish white diamonds embedded around the headband. Her lavender hair was littered with pinkish white sparkling glitter and her smile was most seductive.

All the other emotions were dumbfounded at the fashions of the three sister emotions, but especially at the third's fashion.

"You're kidding, right," Raven said in monotone disbelief.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say this is no joke," Knowledge continued, "The first one is Love."

"Excuse me," Raven said cutting in, "Love? That can't be possible! I don't do love!"

"There's no basis for denial Raven," Reason interjected, "These are the very emotions that exist in your heart. And you know it."

"The second one is Desire, she represents all of your inner most fun fantasies and dreams," Knowledge explained.

"I don't do fun either," Raven retorted in disinterest with her arms crossed over her breasts. Happy went over to Desire and studied her appearance.

"Wow! Your looks really rock! They're like, totally radical," Happy exclaimed.

"Thanks, I always had a thing for lively things you know," Desire said with a smile and in a voice sounding similar to Happy's.

"Sweet," Happy replied to her new fellow emotion.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's with the shining diamond tiaras on their heads," Raven asked.

"Well," Reason explained, "To put it in simpler terms, the shining tiaras represent the strong powers they have."

"Say what," Raven said. Reason continued, "These three sister emotions possess strong powers of influence and motivation, which can affect all of us. This is because unlike the rest of us who dwell in your mind, these three sister emotions came straight from deep within your heart. And you and I along with everyone else here knows that the mind is always affected by what's in the heart of an individual, whether good or bad. Love's tiara's golden because she has the strongest influence."

"A strongest influence," Raven remarked in disbelief, "As if."

"Don't lie to yourself Raven," Love said in a voice that sounded like a grown and mature Raven, "You love and care for your friends and Beast Boy so much that you'll risk everything for them. You'll even go as far that to sacrifice the liberty to expressing your emotions because of your dangerous powers. What love can be greater than ones done selflessly? You currently don't want to admit to yourself, but you've expressed love and caring feelings in a variety of ways over the years in spite of the fact that you've contained me deep within your heart, including your suppressed affections for Beast Boy."

Raven was unable to respond back. She knew that what Love told her was true. Knowledge was about speak and introduce the third one when…

"I need no introduction from anyone," the third figure answered conceitedly with her right hand at her hips, "The name's Lust, and I'm the embodiment of all of your most sensual and erotic desires and fantasies!"

"That's Impossible," Raven said with her voice raised and eyes widened with a blush on her face, "I DON'T lust after anyone nor do I have erotic desires and I don't intend to! Not now, Not EVER!"

"Like my sister Love said earlier," Lust said with a giggle and continued slyly, "It's useless lying to yourself Raven. We came directly from your heart so we all know what you feel, especially towards that handsome hunk of green muscles known best as Beast Boy."

Raven gawked and blushed at how Lust described Beast Boy. Gathering up her self-control and dignity, Raven replied with narrowed eyes, "That's my friend you're talking about so watch your mouth."

"Why should I," Lust cut in mischievously, "After being kept away for so many years it's about time we've been set free and we have you to thank for that Raven."

"Excuse me," Raven exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"Did I stutter," Lust remarked.

"I don't recall setting you and your two other sisters free," Raven said sternly.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Raven," Reason interjected, "Your reading of Beast Boy's journal was the catalyst that freed these three emotions you kept deep inside your heart for so long. This is the result of what you deeply felt when you took Beast Boy's words into your heart. You started feeling the contained _love_ you already developed for him, the sealed _desires_ to do things with him and believe or not, you also starting having _lustful_ feelings for him which was why you were staring at him earlier while he was exercising in the training room. It was YOU from your own heart who released these three emotions."

Raven clenched her fists and let out a small growl from her mouth in the refusal to believe the truth Reason was telling her straight, causing Timid to shy away a bit.

"Hmph," snorted Envy with contempt having her arms crossed over her chest, wearing an aqua green cloak, "I wished all of us could be just as capable of explaining things like that with such clarity. It's not fair!"

"Oh please," remarked Cocky, who was clad in a reddish brown cloak, "I can do just as good a job as Reason, if not better!"

"You may think so," Timid said nervously, "But for what it's worth, Raven's doesn't look pleased with Reason now."

Rudeness, wearing an orange cloak, belched loudly with a grin on her face, "I know, and from the looks of it, things just might get interesting now."

"On the contrary," Kindness argued, who was clad in a light bronze-colored cloak, "It would better if more respect and meekness were shown."

"Whatever," Rudeness answered with disinterest.

"Is this meeting over yet," asked Boredom, clad in a dull dark gray cloak.

"Didn't we told you it was no use lying to yourself sweety," Lust said with a victorious smile.

"That we did," replied Desire, "But unlike Lust, I have different agendas and goals I wish to fulfill with our friends and all, including Beast Boy! There's so many things that you refrained yourself from doing over the past number of years that you missed on feelings and fun sensations you could have treasured. Yes you've convinced yourself that it was for the good of all, but was it healthy to perpetually deny yourself joys and fun times you could have experienced with friends, allies and Beast Boy?"

"In case you've forgotten," Raven interjected, "My powers are dangerous and are affected by what I feel for anyone or anything! That's why I refrained myself from feeling emotions! I believe Love made that point crystal clear already!"

"Yes she did," Desire continued, "But if I may, I like to bring up another point. Your powers are also affected when you deny what you feel. Wasn't that so after what happened when you and your friends watched that really scary movie Beast Boy rented a few years ago? You denied you were afraid, so as a result, that denied fear took form and started terrorizing Titan Tower, and it wouldn't stop until you admitted to yourself that you were afraid.

"My point, you learn to handle and control your powers better when you accept what you feel. In the past, however, you did allow yourself to participate a few activities your friends were engaged in and nothing blew up, correct? And during that time Malchior was around, you were displaying emotions WITHOUT blowing up a single thing. You were in complete control then. In fact, you were even humming to yourself and Beast Boy saw this, am I right?"

Raven wanted to counter Desire's argument, but found that she couldn't come up with anything to say. She knew her words rang a bell of truth to them, several bells for that matter.

"Be that as it may sister," Lust cut in, "But I have plans of my own I seek to fulfill _solely_ with Beast Boy. And trust me; I'm more than _willing_ to see them thru with that gorgeous green hunk of man."

Raven definitely didn't like the sound of her voice no more than her proclamation.

"Whatever it is that you're contemplating, you will NOT see them thru," Raven warned sharply. Smirking seductively, Lust walked over to Raven while moving her hips side to side. Soon they were face-to-face with each other with Raven's eyes being narrowed.

"My dear Raven," Lust answered assuredly, "You can only delay the inevitable for so long, but I promise you that I'll make a new woman out of you yet."

Femininity, who was clad in a dark shade pink cloak, looked at Lust questionably. She went over to Love and stood next to her.

"This new version of Raven is a real loose cannon," Femininity commented, "And seeing that she came from Raven's heart like both you and Desire, it's clear that she will make quite an effort in carrying out what she seeks to accomplish."

"Yes I'm aware that," Love replied, "What holds true is that wherever love for a person is directed, Desire and Lust will follow. And since Raven has affections for Beast Boy, Lust will capitalize on it."

Femininity continued, "Well whatever Lust has in mind in regards to "making a new woman" out of Raven, I for one would like Raven maintain her self-respect and dignity."

Love nodded in agreement before she stepped forward towards Lust.

"Lust that's quite enough," Love spoke. Lust turned to Love and replied, "C'mon Love! You know as much as I do that it's about time us three sisters change how things operate around here! I for one am tired of the dull, sensation-less and unfeeling life Raven forces all of us to live under! I sat it's high time for change!"

"Uuh," Lazy, wearing a dull whitish blue cloak and using it as a blanket while resting on a flat cushion and pillow, tiredly cut it, "Will this change require much work and effort?"

"Pleasurable work and effort really," Lust replied with a grin.

"I'm warning you Lust," Raven said sharply, "If you step out of line, I'll-"

"You'll what," Lust cut in, "Bind and hand-cuff me…Now that I think about it, it sounds like a little kinky fun I wouldn't mind doing with Beast Boy you know."

Raven winced at the thought.

"Lust stop instigating trouble," Love advised, "Yes we will help change things around here, but we'll do so with the help of Femininity, Knowledge and Reason."

"You can't be serious," Lust scoffed, "Those stiffs are as fun as a cold bath."

"Sounds more like the kind of fun that you're currently in need of," Sarcasm remarked.

"Look who's talking," Lust snorted as she turned to Sarcasm, "The one who mostly has jokes and snide remarks to make on Beast Boy as if there's no other person to talk about."

Sarcasm frowned and blushed, wanting to say something, but decided against it. Turning back to Raven, Lust stated tauntingly, "You lust and dream about Beast Boy. You do so almost every night. I know, because I'm living testimony to it."

"Back off," Raven warned.

"You want him and I know you do," Lust taunted, "Hell, even Happy and Bravery are more than ready to go a few of rounds with him! No doubt Cocky thinks she could last longer than any of us here!"

Happy, Bravery and Cocky kept quiet as they pulled their hoods over their heads to hide their blushing faces.

"You've been here for a short while and already I can't stand you any more than I can tolerate Rage," Raven stated with a risen voice.

"When you read from Beast Boy's journal that he sees you as _beautiful_, you felt feelings unlike any other. It went far beyond what Malchior said of you. And personally I don't know what you saw in that fucking bastard who used and played us like a harmonica. He was the total opposite of Beast Boy. And after all the things Beast Boy has done for you, after how he's been there for you during good and bad times, I think it's time you've shown him your _appreciation_."

"Lust," Love called out to her sister.

"When Beast Boy sees the changes in you my dear Raven," Lust continued totally ignoring Love, "I'm certain he'll love what he sees with the _want_ to be with you all the more. And when he does decides to have you in his bed, know that we all will _**gladly**_ go along with it whatever he wishes to do with us."

Raven slapped Lust in front of the entire assembly. Everyone gasped. There was a short moment of silence as they waited for what might happen next. Lust simply rubbed her left cheek and looked over at Raven who was giving her a death glare that would have frightened anyone else.

"Shit," Bravery cursed, "I'm the bold one here, but damn! I remember when Rage stepped up to Raven in strong defiance and look what became of her."

"Shut the fuck up," Rage commanded darkly to Bravery with an inhuman voice. Bravery only looked at her mockingly with no signs of fear.

"You're telling me," said Timid while cowering from Rage's anger behind Bravery in spite of the fact that Rage, the four-red eyed embodiment of Raven's pure hatred, anger and vicious maliciousness, was obviously cuffed and bounded with locked chains.

"You too scared to do anything…," replied Lazy as she yawned and shifted to the other side of the cushion she was lying on, "…I just don't feel like doing much of anything…work related."

"You may deny it now or even tomorrow," Lust answered with a smirk while caressing where she was struck, "But the truth is the truth, you can't deny it forever. Lately you've been stealing glances at Beast Boy here and there, admiring how he's now taller than you and has physically changed and matured over the years. Even earlier today you were staring at Beast Boy with wonder as he was exercising. If anything, bookworm Knowledge kept tabs about this."

Raven looked over at Knowledge who slightly lowered her head, trying to hide a blush that was creeping out. Turning back to Lust, Raven looked back at her with an expression of annoyance and frustration, and asked, "Is pleasure and sex all you think about?"

"Just the right question to ask of someone named "Lust"," remarked Sarcasm with a smirk.

"Shut up," Raven sternly said to Sarcasm.

"Sarcasm did ask a valid question Raven," Lust answered back mockingly, "But I figured that you of all of us should the answer to your own question. After all, every essence of me is part of you. So the question to be asked of you should be: is pleasure and sex all YOU think about?"

Raven was now feeling more irritation from Lust than she had earlier.

"Lust," Desire now stepped in after her long silence, "Don't you think you've said enough for one day?"

"Actually," Lust replied, "There are a couple of more things I wish to share with all of you."

"And that would be," Knowledge asked.

"Knowing you Knowledge," Lust said with a smile, "You might want to take notes, so pull out your pen and notepad."

"Why," Reason asked.

That was when Lust started describing in detail about how mature, big and strong and handsome Beast Boy became over the years. She also went onto describe how the feel of his skin and strong body against Raven's would most possibly feel like. Her choice of descriptive words, complemented with her mixed voice of softness and longing, about his physique from head to toe and how his body would possibly feel like caused Raven and all of her other personalities and emotions to blush bright red.

"Wow," exclaimed Happy with a bright red-face.

"Fascinating," was the only word Curiosity, who was clad in a light purple cloak, was able to voice out with a blush glowing on her cheeks.

"What a colorful vocabulary," Knowledge commented with a bright red blush on her face.

"Thanks," Lust stated after overhearing what her fellow emotions said, "I know you all liked what you've heard as much as Raven has, although she won't let herself admit it."

"Are you finished," Raven asked in a monotone voice, forcing the blush on her face to die down.

"Far from it girlfriend," Lust answered seductively, "I have yet to begin my plans for you and the rest of us, all of which involves that _**delicious**_ Beast Boy we want so _badly_."

Raven cringed at the tone of Lust's voice and at what she was contemplating.

_I think it's time I've gotten out of here. I think I've spent too much time finding out what's going on in my mind for one day,_ Raven thought as hurriedly chanted her incantation, transporting herself back to her room where she originally was…

* * *

Opening her eyes, Raven found that she was back in her room.

"That horny little hussy," Raven said aloud in disgust to no one in particular, "I CAN'T believe that she's a part of me! Just the thought of it makes me nauseous…I really ought to find others means of calming my emotions."

_I'm sure Beast Boy would be more than willing to help you out with that,_ a voice in her mind said slyly, _After all he did help you deal with Rage and Malchior_.

Raven sighed in irritation knowing from whom that voice came from.

"Love, Desire, and Lust…" Raven said to herself in an undertone, "Why do I suspect that those three will bring me grief?"

_Perhaps you're just afraid to experience and accept new emotions and desires. Just give it some time. With the help of Knowledge, Femininity and myself, you'll grow to accept and control these new emotions._

This voice was obviously Reason's.

"Seems unlikely," Raven replied unconvinced in an undertone.

* * *

**Raven's interaction with her new emotions was all but pleasurable for her. What new developments will occur from this? How will Raven handle her having these heart sisters in her being?**


	3. Chapter Three: From The Mind And Heart

**Chapter Three: From The Mind And Heart**

* * *

(Meanwhile In Nevermore)

Curiosity was walking around contemplating on what took place at the assembly when she ran into Knowledge, Annoyance, Timid and Kindness.

"Nice going," Annoyance stated to Curiosity.

"What did I do," Curiosity asked.

"You had Raven go into Beast Boy's room without his permission," Kindness answered, "That wasn't polite now was it?"

"Beast Boy might get really mad if he finds out," Timid said very worriedly, "I really think we should go and apologize to him."

"Hey," Curiosity said in her defense, "All I wanted to know was if Beast Boy was in his room and why his door was left open."

"But why did you had Raven disrespect Beast Boy's privacy and go into his private journal," Kindness asked.

"Raven found her name written as the title of the journal for reasons that were beyond me," replied Curiosity, "I was moved to want to find out why was that so."

"It's hard enough to put up with Beast Boy sometimes," Annoyance complained, "Now you had her go snooping around his stuff like a nosy bloodhound?"

"I thought no harm could come out of looking into what he thought of us," said Curiosity, "The first parts of the journal did get Raven irritated but I wanted to see if there were more to his words than Raven gave him credit for. Evidently, Raven got more than what I was anticipating."

"And as a result, three crowned emotions were freed from Raven's heart," a joyous voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Happy and Desire walking towards them and joining the group.

"Yes they were," Knowledge commented.

"Personally I owe my thanks to Curiosity for what she did," Desire said happily, "You have no idea how much I yearned to be freed from being contained so deep in Raven's heart."

"I can relate."

Now everyone turned to see Lust entering and joining the conversation.

"Salutations and many thanks to Curiosity," Lust said slyly.

"What for," Curiosity asked with interest.

"It was you who had Raven free my two sisters and myself," Lust said, "I'm surprised you stayed quiet during the assembly. It almost gave me the impression that you weren't there."

"I wanted to see how things were going to play out," Curiosity replied, "So I figured if I stay quiet I'll find out what would happen."

"Well stick around," Lust suggested, "Because I think you might be interested in finding out what I have in stored for us."

"Really," Curiosity asked with a heighten spark of interest, "If anything, I'm eager to find out more."

"You know there is an old saying," Knowledge said, "_Curiosity killed the cat._"

"Curiosity made Raven kill a cat," Timid asked frighten and worriedly with teary eyes, "Oh no! What will Beast Boy think if he were to find this out? What if he never wants to speak to us again? You know how he is about animals."

Knowledge sweat-dropped and sighed, then continued, "No Timid. What I meant is that the cat's curiosity got it into a whole world of trouble."

"Good heavens," Timid said even more frightened with tears falling down her face, "You mean Curiosity will get Raven into a whole world of trouble as well, just like how the cat's curiosity got it into? That's how mad Beast Boy will be when he finds out about the journal? This is so not good! Not good at all!"

Timid started sobbing with fright and worry while Knowledge sweat-dropped again as she smacked her forehead and shook her head.

"Why does Knowledge even bother," Annoyance grunted. Not sticking around for the small gather, Lust turned and went about her business. While walking, she found Love, Reason and Femininity conversing with each other about something that looked important. A moment later, Knowledge walked in and joined in the conversation. Not wanting to join in, Lust went towards another direction and continued contemplating on how she could get things done her way.

While Love was conversing with her fellow emotions and personalities, she caught sight of another emotion that was hiding in the shadows some distance away from them, quietly watching them. This emotion have been watching Love, Desire and Lust since their arrival. Before Love could call out to this mysterious emotion, the emotion left and took off elsewhere. Love couldn't help but sense a strong negative vibe from that mysterious emotion, and secretly, Desire and Lust sense the same feeling from that emotion also.

* * *

(At Titan Tower)

Beast Boy was leaving the kitchen and started making his way towards the living quarters of the Titans with a small plate in his right hand that had a filled cup resting on it. Getting to his destination, he took a breath and readied himself for the next step.

* * *

(Inside Raven's Room)

Raven was sitting on her bed with her legs folded underneath her when she heard a knock on her door. Turning to the door, she wondered if she should answer it or not.

"Raven are you in there?"

"Beast Boy?"

Getting off her bed, Raven slowly walked over to it. She opened the door and saw that it was Beast Boy, with his black shirt on and his hair combed neatly, standing outside her door with a small plate in his hand that had a filled cup on it.

"Yes, Beast Boy," Raven asked with a monotone voice, "What do you want?"

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said nervously, "I saw that you were troubled about something so…I thought that a cup of your favorite herbal tea would be just what you need."

Raven tried her hardest to fight back a blush, but failed. No one has ever done something that thoughtful for her before. Beast Boy saw her blush but decided not to point it out.

"Thank you," Raven said trying to keep her voice in a monotone level. Accepting the cup of tea, she took a sip into it and felt eased again.

"Wow Beast Boy," Raven said as she tasted her drink, "You made it just how I like it."

"After seeing how you do it so many times over the years, how would I not know how to make one for you?"

A small smile appeared on Raven's face. It was amazing how what looks like the smallest thing one could do for someone out of kindness could go so far.

"You can be as sweet as you are goofy sometimes."

"Dude," Beast Boy teased, "What's this I hear? Was that a compliment with a smile?"

"Don't push it."

"You're right," Beast Boy said, "We're having a moment, so I won't ruin it, again."

Raven fought hard not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"On a serious note," Beast Boy continued, "Was there something troubling you earlier that you want to talk about Raven?"

"...No...," Raven replied, returning back to her regular demeanor, "There's...nothing to worry about."

Beast Boy didn't looked convinced; he saw that she was keeping something from him, so he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Raven responded.

"So when would you feel comfortable talking about it? From the way you were acting earlier today, I thought-"

"Beast Boy I appreciate your concern," Raven assured, "But I'm fine. Really."

He sighed, keeping himself from pressing further into the subject.

"...Whatever you say. I just want you to remember this Raven: you're not alone. You have friends like Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and me you can turn to. Whatever it is that's on your mind, feel free to talk about it with me at anytime, even if it's at 3 am."

"Thanks," she replied with a monotone, "I'll...keep that in mind."

"Well," Beast Boy said while scratching the back on his head, "I guess I'll leave you alone now. Hee hee..."

With that said, Beast Boy turned and started off on her way. Raven wanted to call him back, but her voice went mute. There was something she wanted to talk about with him about, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do so. Sighing, she retreated back into her room, closing the door behind her.

_I wonder if Beast Boy found out I read his private journal,_ Raven wondered, _Would he shout and get mad at me?_..._Why am I thinking this? Why the hell would it matter anyway?_

_Why wouldn't it matter,_ asked a voice from her mind. Raven sighed lowly knowing whose voice that was.

"Love."

_Is there something you wish to talk about?_

"No," Raven answered to herself in a low undertone.

_Lately, you've been doing a great deal of swimming in that famous Egyptian River...You know the one known as, "The Nile"._

Raven didn't miss the sarcasm in that comment.

"Shut up."

_Why don't you just be honest with him and yourself? It would make your life a whole lot easier._

"My life would be made easier if you'd keep yourself quiet and unknown like you've been doing over the years."

_That's your problem Raven. For too long you've denied yourself from admitting to yourself what your heart has been telling you. You bottled every feeling you have for Beast Boy and today it reached its climax when my two sisters and I were released from your heart. Your heart wasn't able to hold all those feelings you have inside yourself anymore after you read Beast Boy's journal, which was why we were freed. You can thank Curiosity for that._

"I'll remember to scold her later," Raven said as she took a sip of the tea Beast Boy gave her.

_It's obvious that Beast Boy really does care for you. And I know you deeply care for him as well; more so than you let on. I know, because I'm living proof of that._

"Says you," Raven mocked in a monotone.

_I warn you Raven: Denial will bring forth consequences in one way or another. My advice to you Raven: be true to yourself and accept how you feel._

As much as Raven didn't want to admit it, but she knew Love was right. She took another sip of her tea expecting Love to say something else, but heard nothing more, now being left with her thoughts, more or less.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Beast Boy was heading back to the kitchen when he Cyborg (age 19) coming towards him:

"Hey BB," Cyborg called out, "What's up? Haven't seen ya all day!"

"I can say likewise with you," Beast Boy replied, "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing," Cyborg said with normal, then with loudly glee, "Except, I'm gonna try out the latest video game that came out for the Game Station XL!"

"Wait," Beast Boy said with a large smile, "Do you mean..."

"That's right," Cyborg affirmed, "Custom Tech 3! With the latest game features and battle combos and upgrades included!"

"Dude," Beast Boy shouted, "That's the one that lets you go online and battle other players and get newer and better upgrades! I've been waiting eons for that one!"

"Boo-yah," Cyborg invited excitedly, "Wanna try it out!"

"I'm there," Beast Boy exclaimed as he morphed into a cheetah and ran down to the common room a.k.a. game room for them. Cyborg ran down behind Beast Boy just as eager to play their newest game.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Robin (age 18) and Starfire (age 18) were entering the common room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy going at it on the Game Station XL playing Custom Tech 3. Robin and Starfire started dating about four months ago and everyone was happy for them, and from they saw, Robin and Starfire made quite a charming couple.

"Friends," cheered Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to see Starfire and Robin making their way towards them.

"Robin, Starfire," Cyborg greeted.

"Whassup," Beast Boy said.

"Hey guys," Robin said as he entered into the room. Beast Boy grinned, "How did your date go?"

"It was most splendid," Starfire said with excitement and glee, "On my home planet, such wonderful evenings as this one were concluded with the Serenade of Romance and Delight, consisting of 10,000 verses!"

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin's eyes were now as wide as dish plates with their faces looking bugged out upon hearing what Starfire told them.

"Shall I begin serenading," Starfire asked.

"Uh-That's OK Starfire," Robin quickly interjected, "Maybe a relaxing time socializing would be better."

Starfire snorted, but then smiled, "Alright then. Fun times with friends are always good, that they are."

The trio sighed in relief before Beast Boy and Cyborg returned to their video gaming playing. That was when Robin took note of the game being played.

"I'm taking it that's the latest Custom Tech video game that just came out," Robin said stating the obvious.

"You bet," Cyborg replied back, "This one is even better than the first two combined!"

"Plus it's a hell of a lot harder too," added Beast Boy as he played with Cyborg as duo partners. Robin sat down on the couch with Starfire happily sitting down on his lap. The couple sat there and cheered as they watched their longtime video game-loving friends battle it out on the Game Station XL. A moment later, a hooded Raven quietly glided out of her room and down into the kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea.

After filling the teapot with water and placing it on the stove with boil, she stepped out of the kitchen momentarily to see her friends in the common room having a fun time together. Her eyes fell on Beast Boy, but then shifted on Starfire and Robin. She saw how Robin was holding Starfire as she sat comfortably on his lap. Raven was happy to see that the couple finally got together. It was obvious to everyone that they cared for each other, they were just too nervous to come out and admit to each other. But when they finally did, everything else was smooth sailing from there and they've only gotten closer since.

A few minutes later, Raven saw that the water was finally hot enough for her tea. Going back into the kitchen, she fixed herself at cup of her tea and waited for it to cool down enough for her to drink. After a few passing moments, she started drinking her tea when...

_Sometimes I wish I could be sitting on Beast Boy's lap with his strong arms around me..._

Raven spewed out her tea and almost choked as she coughed in shock at the thought that just came into her mind.

_Where the hell did THAT thought come from!_

She quickly turned to see if the others noticed what happened. Luckily for her, they didn't since the game was being played loudly. Hurriedly, she took a soapy sponge and cleaned over where she spat her tea. When that was done, she took her remaining cup of tea and attempted to retreat back to her room when...

"Hey Raven," a familiar masculine voice called out. Raven paused and turned to see Beast Boy and the others looking at her.

"Friend Raven," Starfire called out happily, "How pleasant to see you come join us on this evening of socializing and game playing."

"W..Well...Uh...," Raven stuttered.

"C'mon Rae," Cyborg invited, "Don't be a loner! Come join the posse!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "Beside, I reserved a special seat just for you with my compliments!"

Raven blushed lightly under her hood from what Beast Boy said, especially after what she was thinking about.

"...Alright," Raven consented in a monotone, "Just no monkey business."

Beast Boy jumped onto the head of the couch and turned into a monkey, then answered with a "cross my heart and hope to die" hand gestures. Raven gave a smile and nodded. Beast Boy morphed back and gestured to her to come over. Nervously, Raven glided over to her friends and sat down between Robin and Beast Boy.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it," Beast Boy teased.

"Whatever," Raven replied back as she sipped her tea again. Grinning at her, Beast Boy returned back to his video game playing. For the next fifteen minutes, Raven watched quietly as Beast Boy enjoyed his game playing with Cyborg. She took a few glances at him here and there, then look back at the screen.

_Certainly looks like a lot of fun._

It was no mystery as to whom that voice belong to.

_Desire_, Raven thought to herself.

_Why don't you join in the game playing? If anything, Beast Boy would love it!_

_I'll pass_, Raven thought again.

_I know you want to join in Raven, so won't don't you try?_

_Video games do not interest me,_ Raven mentally argued.

_But it would depend on the game, would it not? It would have to be a most eerie, medieval role-playing game kind of game; one with a lot of Dark Age mayhem and fantasy chaos and action. I'm sure Beast Boy wouldn't mind playing such a game with you._

"That would be nice," Raven said to herself out loud in a low undertone.

"What would be nice Raven," Starfire asked after overhearing what her friend said.

"Oh, uh," Raven blushed, "Nothing."

Starfire saw that Raven was deep into her own thoughts. Before Starfire could question Raven as to what was on her mind, Raven stood up and glided out of the room and into the kitchen, placing her cup into the sink. She then left the kitchen and made her way to the roof. Reaching her destination, she stood up on the roof to gaze upon the dark star-littered skies with a crescent moon shining brightly. She let out a sigh in hopes to clear her mind as she take in the scent of the salty seawaters.

"Something you wish to talk about?"

Raven turned to see Starfire walking towards her.

"What are you doing out here," Raven questioned, "Aren't you supposed to be with Robin?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, "But I'm concerned about you Raven."

"I'm fine," Raven assured, "There's nothing to be concern about."

"I judged that you have a lot on your mind today. Did something happen that resulted in the way you've been acting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Recently, I acknowledged your habitual staring at Beast Boy while we're training or just doing the regular "hanging-out" stuff. Even a while ago you were taking a few glances at him. I deduce that you have some form of attraction to our green friend."

Raven lowered her head to conceal a blush that was on her face. She new it was useless lying to Starfire.

"It's just some stupid teen-girl crush I have," Raven stated emotionlessly, "It's of no importance."

"Of no importance," Starfire asked with a large smile and disbelief, "But such a thing is a wonderful feeling, is it not!"

"…," huffed Raven.

"Please tell me," Starfire asked excitedly, "How long have you had these feelings for Beast Boy?"

"I'd rather not talk about such trivialities," Raven answered coldly, "I'll get through it on my own."

"But-"

"Forget it," Raven cut her off sharply as she quickly entered back into Titan Tower. Before she entered, Raven, with her back facing Starfire, said, "And for the record, this conversation never happened. Say nothing to Beast Boy or the others about it."

With that said, Raven entered Titan Tower and started towards her room, leaving a confused, yet concerned Starfire watching her departure. As Raven continued walking towards her room, she thought, _I can't have feelings for Beast Boy! I mustn't have feelings for him or anyone for that matter! If anything, it could lead to disaster! My emotions are dangerous and could get out of control! I could end up hurting everyone, especially Beast Boy...I can't take that kind of risk...I won't take it!_

No sooner than she made that proclamation to herself, Raven heard a familiar voice in her mind repeat her earlier warning:

_Denial will bring forth consequences..._

_

* * *

_

**What consequences could possibility result?**


	4. Chapter Four: Self Possessed

**Chapter Five: "Self-Possessed"**

* * *

(A Week Later; At Titan Tower)

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

This was the chant that Raven was saying repetitiously in the common room with no one else around, which suited her just fine. It was late and everyone turned in for sleep. In fact, it was 12:30 am. She was floating three feet off the ground with her legs folded underneath her as she did her meditation, which she has been doing for the last two hours. Soon though she started losing focus until it was completely gone. Opening her eyes, she sighed with annoyance and frustration.

"That's the third time this week," Raven sighed in an undertone, "Why can't I focus?"

_Raven, you already know the answer to that question. So let me help and I'll provide you with solace._

A frown grew on Raven's face upon hearing that all too familiar sly voice.

"Go away," Raven said to herself.

"Sheeesh Raven, what did I do this time?"

Raven lost focus of her levitation and fell flat on her butt and turned to see Beast Boy looking at her, much to her embarrassment.

"Uh...Sorry," Raven apologized while standing back on her feet and dusting herself off.

"Bad evening I presume," Beast Boy guessed.

"A frustrating week is more like it. I was in need of meditation to clear my mind."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy and scanned what he was wearing. He was currently dressed in his same black sweatpants, socks and sneakers, and was wearing his gunmetal sleeveless muscles shirt that helped pronounce his muscular built (A/N: in case any of you don't know, "gunmetal" is a dark gray color).

_Yeah right! You're in heat and in need of release is more like it!_

Raven grumbled and sighed inwardly as she tried to suppress the emotion that was taunting her.

"Why are you still up," Raven questioned.

"Couldn't sleep. So I figured I'd go to the gym and work out till I drop."

"Sounds fun," Raven answered back with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah I know," Beast Boy replied while ignoring her sarcasm, "Wanna join me?"

"No." _'Liar!,' Lust retorted.  
_

Raven sighed inwardly.

"C'mon. It won't be all that bad when you minus the body heat and sweat," Beast Boy joked with a chuckled. Raven simply stayed quiet and gave him a straight face.

"O.K. that last statement was pretty stupid," Beast Boy admitted nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"A startling revelation," Raven mocked emotionlessly as she passed him without saying another word as she proceeded back to her room.

"I wonder what's her deal," Beast Boy wondered before he shrugged and made his way for the work out room. Meanwhile, Raven entered her room and closed her door. Leaning against the door, she sighed again and wondered if being that sarcastic with Beast Boy was necessary. She knew she wanted to be with Beast Boy, especially since no one else was awake except the two of them. Yet she continued to repress her feelings and deny them from being expressed. A number of thoughts came to her mind but she dismissed them and decided that maybe some sleep would help her feel better. Going over to her bed, Raven laid herself down on her bed and eventually fell asleep into deep calm slumber.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Nevermore)

Lust was walking by herself, mumbling on and on about how Raven's been suppressing her before and after her release.

"I want some action," Lust complained in a voice expressing longing and sexual desire. She continued contemplating about how she would have her way with Beast Boy until she caught sight of a mysterious emotion standing and hiding in the shadows. Deciding to investigate and find out who this emotion was, Lust went over to the emotion till she was in visible range. From what Lust saw, this emotion was clad in a blackish navy blue cloak with her hood over her head. Lust stood in front of this emotion, and from what she felt from this mysterious emotion, she was giving off a lot of energy. In want of answers, Lust asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the embodiment of everything in Raven's life she refuses to accept," said the emotion with a voice that sounded like Raven's, only a bit more disturbed, "I am Denial."

"Denial," Lust said, "So you're the emotion who's been following Love, Desire and myself."

Denial simply nodded.

"My powers grow when Raven strongly refuses to accept the realities about what and how she feels or the truth about things that happens in her life. Love, Desire and you are the three emotions she refuses to accept as part of her...especially you most of all."

"You don't say," Lust mocked.

"Raven denies you. Raven refuses you. Things happen when Raven denies the truth."

Lust was now starting to feel energy coursing through her; this energy was coming from Denial. A most mischievous smile formed on Lust's face when a realization came upon her…

* * *

(The Following Morning)

The time now was 9:00 am. Raven heard her alarm go off and eventually reached out to turn it off. After that task was done, she sat up and stretched her arms out. Soon though she realized that her lips had a small taste of fruit salad on it.

"Weird," Raven spoke lowly, "I don't remember eating fruit salad last night. Maybe I did then forgot..."

A second later, Raven picked up a bit of an unusual sweaty smell coming from her body. She looked and found that not only was her cloak, chain belt and boots were off her and left on the floor but also the top half of her leotard was hanging around her body. Her bra wasn't on her either; in fact the one she was wearing last night was on the floor by her bed with the rest of her discarded clothes.

"What is this," a perplexed Raven asked herself with wonder, "When did I remove my things off me?"

What was unusual about the scent that covered her body was that it had a mixture of her scent with something else. She also felt something moist in her crotch area. She blushed and decided not to remember what she dreamt about; which was funny, because she couldn't remember what it was she dreamt about, if she actually dreamed last night.

She couldn't seem to remember anything a bit to her dismay. Things just weren't making sense. Not bothering to wonder further about the disheveled state was found herself in, Raven got up and went to get herself cleaned up.

When that was done, she put on a clean leotard, belt, boots and her cloak. Seeking to have some herbal tea and breakfast, she made her way towards the kitchen and found Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg already assembled in the kitchen. All four turned to see Raven entering.

"Friend Raven, how nice of you to join us on this bright morning of breakfast eating."

"Good-morning to you too Starfire," replied a monotone Raven. Looking over at the others, Both Robin and Cyborg were eating a plate of scrambled eggs, grits, buttered toast with jelly and sausages. In regards to Starfire, Raven didn't even want to know what she was eating and as for Beast Boy, he was eating a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal with raspberries.

Beast Boy said nothing when he saw Raven's eyes fell on him. He simply lowered his head shyly and avoided eye contact with her. Raven shrugged it off and went over to the stove, seeing that there still was cinnamon oatmeal left in the pot. Seeing that there was no tofu in it, much to her delight, Raven decided to have some of it. After taking a bowl and pouring some oatmeal into it, she took a spoon and went over to the table with her bowl and sat down between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy felt rather nervous with Raven sitting next to him and this became evident when Raven saw a blush appear on his cheeks.

"Why are you so tense," Raven asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, uh...No reason," Beast Boy replied with a voice that seemed to betray him. Raven sensed that he was hiding something from her. She could have probed his mind, but decided against it.

"If you say so G.L."

Beast Boy choked on his oatmeal and started pounding his chest to regain his composure as he coughed a couple of times.

"Was it something I said," Raven asked.

"I'll say," Cyborg replied while patting Beast Boy on his back, "Since when did you start calling Beast Boy "G.L."?"

Raven thought about it for a moment and found that even she was lost for words.

"I have no idea. It just popped in my head from out of...nowhere."

"You didn't probe his mind for any reason in particular did you," Starfire asked suspiciously.

"NO," Raven affirmed strongly, "Like I said, it just appeared in my mind from out of nowhere and I just ended up saying it. I did not probe Beast Boy's mind. Unless he has something to hide from me that he wishes to share."

"Me," Beast Boy said trying his hardest to sound normal, "What do I have to hide that you don't already know?"

"Perhaps something I'd rather not find out."

"Ironic," Starfire mumbled.

"Excuse me," Raven asked.

"Oh, nothing," Starfire said as she gave a nervous laugh. Raven frowned at Starfire but decided not to start anything with her in front of everyone. She brushed off the whole thing and started down on her oatmeal. Beast Boy quietly sighed in relief and did his best to keep his thoughts clear away from Raven's psychic grasp.

"So friends," Starfire asked trying to lighten up the mood after the commotion, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Beast Boy and I were going to check out that new high-tech hardware store that opened up," Cyborg said, "We were planning on seeing if there's any parts we can use as new upgrades."

"I was planning on going over to see Aqualad and his team," Robin commented, "He told me that there was something he and his team wanted to talk with me about."

"Robin, may I come along on this journey," Starfire asked sweetly.

"Sure, I see no reason why not."

"Wonderful! What about you Raven? Surely there's something you wish to do, yes?"

"I'll stay here, watch the tower and meditate," Raven said straightforwardly.

"You do not wish to accompany any of us on either of our trips?"

"I'll have the Tower to myself. That's good enough for me."

"If that's what you wish...I guess I'll respect that."

The Titans finished their breakfast and placed their dirty dishes in the sink. After another fifteens minutes, they left Titan Tower, leaving Raven by herself. Heading to the roof, Raven stepped out into the opened seawater air and morning sun. She still couldn't help but wonder why Beast Boy was so tense and jumpy around her earlier. Soon though, she decided to put it off as another triviality. Levitating off the ground, she got into her stance and began her ritual meditation.

* * *

(Two And A Half Hours Later)

All was serene and peaceful in her mind. She felt at ease with herself. That was until a vague image popped into her mind; an image of a shirtless and pants-less partially sweaty Beast Boy lying nervously on his bed in his room with the lights off.

"What the hell was that," Raven asked herself in shocked. Shaking the thought off, she attempted to resume her meditation again. That was until another image popped in her mind; this one showed herself having her barefoot on Beast Boy's shirtless chest holding him down to his bed.

Raven snapped out her meditation and shook her head.

"That was disturbing," Raven said to herself as she got back on her feet and walked back into the tower. Walking through the hallway, she came across Beast Boy's room and wondered if she should go inside of it. Taking a breath, she placed her hood over her head and walked through the wall and entered into Beast Boy's messy room.

"You'd think that at his age now he'd mature enough to know when and how to organize his mess."

Raven looked around the room, sensing and seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the room, for Beast Boy that is.

"I suppose having a clean room would arouse questions for wonder and suspicion."

She was about to leave the room when she saw Beast Boy's journal and pen on his desk again. She knew she shouldn't pry into his private thoughts, but then she figured that maybe she'll find out why he was so nervous and jumpy earlier around her. Going over to the desk, Raven picked up his journal and opened it to where he recently wrote into it. Quietly she read:

_Dude, do I have a story to tell! What happened last night was something that was totally out of the ordinary, and I'm not saying that for kicks! I had to write this down the moment I woke up while the dream was still fresh in my memory. It starts like this:_

_After running into Raven who finished her meditation and threw her classic sarcasms at me, she left for her room to get some sleep. Seeing that I was the only one awake now, I went to the workout room and started going at it on the punching bag. After thirty minutes on it, I went over to the barbells and free-weights and started working out with those. I spent the next hour exercising with them and doing down jump-roping then concluding with ten minutes of jogging..._

_Out of the ordinary he says_, Raven thought to herself and continued:

_After my work out, I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of fruit salad and a can of whip-cream. I ate more than half of it with the whip-cream before placed the rest inside the refrigerator. Feeling worn out, I made my way into my room and closed the door behind me. The time then was 2:25 am. I took off my shirt and sweatpants and drop threw them to the floor, being left only in my black briefs. Here's where things get weird: when I woke up, I couldn't seem to remember how I got to my bed. It was all a blur to me whenever I tried to remember how I got to bed with my blanket over me. _(A/N: Beast Boy doesn't have a bunk bed anymore; he now has a large, regular bed)

_But what I dreamt about was NO blur and it was the most realistic dream I've ever had in my whole life. It felt so real that I was sure it was actually happening, and when I woke up, well...there was a certain wet spot on my briefs._

"O.K." Raven said with a bit of a cringe, "Too much information I didn't need to know."

A thought came to mind about how she woke up in her room earlier, but she quickly dismissed it and continued reading:

_So real this dream felt that I'm too embarrassed to even share it with Cyborg. Knowing him, he'd never let me hear the end of it. And I wouldn't consider telling Robin or Starfire about it, and especially NOT Raven. I can only image what physical harm she'd to me if she were to find out what I dreamt about with such realistic clarity._

Raven now grew more curious from this, and continued on:

_What happened in my dream was that I was reliving that same moment with Raven when I found her meditating in the living room before I went to do my exercises. I did exactly everything I did while I was awake to the letter. It was totally weird, like deja vu. When I went into my room, I turned off the lights and threw off my shirt and sweatpants to the floor, I was about to turn in when I turned and found Raven standing by the door with her hood over her lowered head. I didn't know when she appeared in my room or for how long she was there..._

Raven found what she was reading hard to believe, a part of her wanted to stop where she was but another part wanted to find out more and not leave with many questions on her mind. Eventually, that part won and Raven continued:

_Jumpy as I was being caught off guard wearing only my underwear, I blushed and yelped in shock when I saw Raven standing where she was._

"_R-Raven," I said nervously, "W...Wh...What are you doing...sneaking into my room...at this hour?"_

_She gave me no verbal reply. All she did was smile...but this smile was new. It was one I never saw on her face saw since the day I met her. This new smile showed that she came here for something she wanted..._

Now Raven was getting nervous, really nervous:

_Without a word, she removed both her boots and threw them aside. Slowly she walked over to me as she grabbed and threw off her cloak and removed her chain belt, leaving her barefooted and only in her leotard. When she looked up at me, the look on her face was a look I thought I'd never live to see. She looked at me with eyes that spoke words of passionate longing and desire as she seductively shook her hips side to side while slowly coming closer to me. I was able to feel my heart pounding hard against my chest at Raven's unusual behavior, but simultaneously, I couldn't help but feel turned on by it. Before I was able to say a word, in a mischievous tone, she chanted:_

"_Azarath..."_

_A glowing black energy field suddenly formed around me._

"_Metrion..."_

_Suddenly I was levitated off the ground._

"_Zinthos!"_

_She threw and dropped me on my bed! She then pounced on me like a predator going for the kill, standing on my bed over me with her left foot on my bare chest holding down and keeping me from moving. This only made me more nervous, knowing how much physical damage she could do to me if I were to make her angry, and right then I was wondering if I did something to anger her. However, those thoughts disappeared when I heard her speak._

"_Be honest," Raven asked me in a teasing voice, which was something that was out of the ordinary, "Do I make you nervous; nervous enough to make you want to jump right out of your green skin?"_

_I wanted to speak but the words just wouldn't come out; I just kept stuttering._

"_Relax Garfield," she said with a most seductive voice, "I won't hurt you...much."_

_It was very rare that anyone called me by my real name, but the way she said it sent a shiver down my spine which caused her to giggle before she grinned at me as she glided her foot down from my chest and over to my crotch. Arriving at her destination, she pressed down and started massaging me there, causing my eyes to widen in shock at what she was doing! Although my room had no lights on, I was certain that my face was turning several shades of red, each darker than the previous. Raven smiled in delight at how she was torturing me. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was actually enjoying it..._

Raven knew that she read too much. But what she read was how she saw her vague, incomplete visions earlier. Plus, it brought back to mind about how and why she woke up without her cloak and boots on:

_Getting bored with what she was doing, she removed her foot off me and set it down next to the right of my waist. Before I was able to get a word out, she straddled down on me and held me down to the bed with both her hands on my shoulders. The feeling of Raven straddling herself on me felt so real, and I felt my arousal growing underneath her. Smiling slyly, she began moving herself on me as if she was trying to settle into a more comfortable position on me. In the process, several groans of ecstasy escaped my mouth as I held her by her waist and rocked with her, now causing her to let out a few low moans from her mouth. She then glided her hands over my stomach and chest, wanting to get a good feel out of them. Bringing her face over to my chest, she started laying soft kisses on them and made her way to my face. Reaching my face, she said in a most seductive voice, "I want you..."_

_And before I could reply, Raven placed her lips on mine and started kissing. That's right, Raven, the Azarathian Goth Princess, started kissing me, Garfield Logan! As she did, I gave in and kissed her back. Seconds later she dropped her weight completely on me and wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss. Now wrapping my arms around her, I held her tighter and returned the kiss, feeling our tongues waltzing together in a tango._

_A few minutes later, Raven rolled and moved me with her so that I was now on top of her while never breaking the passionate kiss we were sharing. She held me tighter, desiring to feel my whole structure on her. I was getting more aroused as I felt her breast press against my chest and Raven encouraged this as she wrapped her legs around me in a tight grip. At that moment, hormonal instincts took over me._

_I pulled down part of her leotard off her until her breasts and bra were exposed. Sliding her arms out of her sleeves with the remaining bottom half of her leotard still her lower stomach, she undid her bra and threw they to the side. Seeing her beautiful bosoms, I moved closed and started laying tender kisses on around them before giving special attention to her nipples that hardened and stiff. I kissed them before sucking on them softly, relishing in hearing Raven's moaning as she held and pulled my head closer to her._

"No," Raven said lowly in denial, "Th…This cou…This couldn't have happened…"

She continued reading:

_Moving my lips back to hers, we starting kissing hotly again. Soon I started grounding myself into her as she moved with me and moaned into my mouth. Moving my hands downward, I reached her bare-legs and butt, and started massaging and caressing them, which caused Raven to moan further and shiver slightly underneath me. For a dream, the feeling of her soft petite body, the kiss we were sharing, the taste of her lips and the feeling of her smooth silky skin against my body felt so amazingly real!_

_Breaking the kiss momentarily, Raven looked at me with an enticing expression while playing and running her finger through the hairs of my head. Smiling, she said, "You actually taste like a fruit salad."_

_I told her that I was eating a fruit salad earlier which was why my mouth tasted the way it did._

"_Honestly G.L.," Raven said with a smile, "I love the way you taste. I can call you "G.L.", can I?"_

"_If that's what makes you happy baby," I replied with a mischievous grin. Before I could say anything else, she pulled me in and kissed me more hungrily than before as she caressed my back. A minute later, she moved her lips to my neck, ears and shoulders and started kissing and nibbling on them. I for my part started laying butterfly kisses on her neck and under her chin while enjoying the sweet smell of her body, trying to memorize her scent. I caressed her exposed back and lowered my head to give attention to her bosoms again, laying soft kisses on them before suckling on both of her breasts. She moaned out my name in pleasure while begging to continue pleasing her._

"_You're hot Raven," I said with hunger for the beautiful girl._

"_Am I," Raven asked before gasping for breath, hoping what she heard was true._

"_I can't get enough of you," I said with desire. Soon though, she held the sides of my head and lifted it up before she sank her lips deeply into mine. I was able to tell that she was enjoying the sensations she was feeling and to my surprise nothing in my room cracked or blew up. And even if anything did, I doubt anyone would notice seeing how messy I often leave my room._

_Raven rolled so that she was now on top of me. I sat up and pulled Raven toward me as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. We continued with our passionate semi-lovemaking as Raven grind herself on me while I was caressing her back and butt. After six minutes, we stopped to catch our breaths and regain some of our strengths. Raven rested her head on my shoulder and held me with both arms. I rested my head on top on hers and embraced her closer to me with endearment. For the next four minutes we didn't say a word to each other as she sat there silently, simply enjoying each other's company. A moment later, Raven moved her head to face me and softly kissed my lips. Before things went even further however…_

"_That's quite enough," spoke a voice sounding like a mature older version of Raven. Reluctantly pulling her lips off mine, we turned and saw two mysterious transparent cloaked figures in the shadows standing in my room. It was like they came from out of nowhere and stood facing us. Raven looked annoyed at the figure who first spoke and said, _"_Excuse me but I was in the middle of something before you interrupted. Now if you don't mind, I like to continue where I left off."_

"_No," said the first figure sternly._

"_You will not; not like this," said the second figure with a softer voice tone._

"_So end this now," ordered the first figure._

"_Hmph! You both are no fun at all," Raven snorted. Turning to me she said with a seductive smile and tone, "I'm sorry G.L. I guess we'll have to play "secret lovers" again like this some other time. Till next time, a little something to remember our special night together."_

_She kissed me passionately again and that's when everything went completely black..._

_Yes indeed, she truly was: "A Raven Like No Other."_

A red-faced Raven closed and slammed the book down on the desk! She couldn't believe what she read! Everything started adding up: from waking up in the condition she was in without her cloak, bra and boots on, to Beast Boy's strange behavior, to her calling him "G.L." during breakfast, down to the unusual images of Beast Boy and herself she saw earlier while meditating.

She couldn't believe what she did; with Beast Boy! She knew that the event he was led to believe was a dream actually happened in real life last night and somehow she caused him to think it was all a dream, which was why he couldn't remember how he got into his bed! Without a doubt when she gave him that one last kiss, she somehow caused him to lose consciousness, and then covered him with his blanket.

Afterwards, she grabbed her boots, bra, chan belt and cloak and returned to her own room and dropped her things to the floor before she fell and passed out on her bed. She was in total, absolute shock. To say she was horribly embarrassed and humiliated would have been a shallow understatement.

"No," Raven exclaimed with denial and shocked partial panic, "How could this have happened? What have I done?"

Fighting hard to keep her emotions from blowing up Titan Tower or anything that would have proven that she was inside Beast Boy's room, Raven hurriedly walked out of Beast Boy's room and made her way into her room. Grabbing her antique mirror, she readied herself to teleport to Nevermore.

"Lust," Raven said with venomously, "You are so Dead!"

* * *

**Raven is angry with how one of her emotions influenced and took over her. What will result from this?**


	5. Chapter Five: Cracked

**Chapter Five: Cracked**

* * *

(Nevermore)

Happy, Bravery, Curiosity and Timid were standing in front of Lust who was gloating excitedly about how she was able to have some "fun" with Beast Boy last night. She described in heavy details what she did with him although they and the other emotions and personalities felt some of the sensations and pleasures Raven's body experienced while she was having dry sex with Beast Boy.

"For a fact," Curiosity answered, "That experience was in deed…fascinating. And from what I read from Beast Boy's well written description about the experience, I must say that I was, intrigued by it."

"Honestly I never seen or felt Raven with such sensational ecstasy," Happy commented with a gleeful smile, "That experience was totally out of this world!"

"I'll say," Bravery spoke up, "I never thought Raven would ever go that far with Beast Boy! Although secretly, I always hoped she would."

"And she would have gone all the way with him too, if Love and Desire didn't intervened when they did," Lust stated with annoyance as she crossed her arms over her breasts, "I swear those two can really ruin all the fun."

"Lust what you did will get us all into trouble," Timid spoke with a worried voice, "I know Raven isn't very pleased with what we did with Beast Boy."

"I can't say that was the case last night," Lust said with a smirk.

"Wanna bet!"

Lust, Curiosity, Timid, Bravery, and Happy looked up to see the source of that voice, only to see an angry Raven fly down from the air and touch down on the ground in front of them.

"LUST!," Raven shouted with hot anger and indignation, which caused Timid to cower behind Bravery who just sighed.

"This ought to be interesting," Curiosity commented.

"Greetings Raven," Happy shouted enthusiastically, "It's great to see you again!"

"Happy I'm not in the mood," Raven sharply stated as she marched over to Lust who was standing in front of her.

"Hey girlfriend," Lust said with a smile, "I didn't expect to see you so soo-"

Lust was cut off when Raven grabbed her by the throat with her left hand and slammed her up against a large rigid rocky wall, holding her up against it while still having her hand around Lust's throat. At this point, Raven's eyes were dangerously white with a burning sensation of anger as she tightened her grip around Lust's throat decreasing her ability to speak and breath.

"What reason is there that I shouldn't choke the life out of you," Raven said with a deadly tone. In spite of her situation, Lust gave a confident smile and replied between breaths, "Only because…_you_ allowed what happened…to happen."

"What," Raven said in disbelief as her grip tightened further, "Don't spew me that horse shit!"

"Oh please…girlfriend," Lust continued between breaths, "What I told you…is no horse shit…Didn't I tell you…that when G.L. decides to have you in his bed…that all of us will gladly allow him to do…whatever he wishes to do with us?"

Angered further by what she was reminded of, Raven balled her right fist and implanted it hard right into Lust's stomach. Although she was an emotion, Lust couldn't help but feel the breath momentarily knocked out her as Raven released her grip around her neck. Lust fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach from the pain she was now feeling while straining a yelp that wanted to come out her mouth. Timid grew more fearful of Raven's wrath while holding onto Bravery who didn't look the bit least scared.

"Gee Raven," Happy spoke, "I didn't think that a moment like the one you had with Beast Boy last night would have turned you into such a meanie that's beyond normal."

"You want to be next," Raven harshly asked Happy who nervously held up her hands in defeat. Raven now turned back to Lust with the same expression of indignation on her face.

"You made a fucking seductress whore out of me," Raven retorted with a deceptively calm voice.

"After what you read from Beast Boy's journal, I now wonder if that was what Lust had in mind in "making a new woman" out of you," Curiosity spoke. Upon hearing her words, Raven turned to Curiosity and "speak again and I'll kill you" was the look she gave her. Curiosity lowered her head and refrained from speaking while hoping to avoid Raven's wrath as Raven returned her attention back to Lust.

"You had me do all those things with Beast Boy and then use an incantation to cause him to believe that all that happened was a dream."

After a few minutes, Lust started feeling the pain subside as she looked up at Raven while still on her knees.

"You can't blame me that you didn't want him to know the truth," Lust said with her normal sly voice as she got back up on both feet, regaining her full composure, "I acted out on the erotic feelings and desires for G.L. you've buried so deeply in your heart. If anything, the desires of the heart sometimes overpower all logic and this was so with your first kiss and hot make-out session with G.L. last night."

It never dawned on Raven that her make-out session was also the time she had her first kiss, and it was with Beast Boy of all people! Raven was about to say something, but a second later, another hooded emotion came among them. Everyone turned to see that this emotion was Conscience, who was clad in a shiny bluish gunmetal cloak. Conscience stepped forward and looked at Raven face to face.

"Although I do agree that what Lust did was something you tried to refrain from doing," Conscience said, "However Raven, you're a hypocrite!"

"What," Raven replied loudly while feeling taken aback. Conscience boldly continued, "It's true that Lust did things that you didn't like, but what holds true is that _YOU_ yourself are responsible for this!"

"How can that be," Raven retaliated.

"I'll elaborate," Conscience replied, "You continuously pry into Garfield Logan's private journal seeking to find out his private thoughts and fantasies behind his back and yet you refuse to tell him your fantasies and personal secrets! All those things you've read from Garfield's journal only served to fuel Lust's sensual ambitions and not only hers, but the other emotions' as well.

"It served to make Curiosity desire to learn more about him, it moved Happy to want to be around him all the more, and the list goes on. You won't even admit the truth to yourself, so in effect your powers kept Garfield from knowing the truth about what we did with him last night! You have only _yourself_ to blame for that!"

Raven was about to continue arguing with Conscience when she sense something taking place elsewhere.

"I'll settle this issue with you all later," Raven said before she said an incantation and teleported from Nevermore back to her room.

* * *

(At Titan Tower)

Raven appeared in her room and seconds later her communicator went off. She growled lowly, not wanting to be bothered seeing that there were personal issues she had to address. Pressing her communicator she answered into it while trying her hardest to remain calm, "What is it?"

"Raven," Beast Boy answered through the communicator with urgency, "We need your help down here now!"

She sighed; his voice was the last thing she needed to hear now. She was about to answer when she heard an explosion from the background through the communicator. Now becoming fully alert and putting her own circumstances aside after what just occurred, she replied, "What's going on? Where are you?"

"Down at the hi-tech warehouse with Cyborg who's currently getting thrashed by Overload!"

"I'll be there!," Raven replied, "Till then, try to stay alive."

"Like we have any other options!"

Putting her mirror down on the table, she went over to her door and was about exit when she took one last look at her mirror.

"I'll deal with _you_ when I get back."

Turning back to the door, Raven exited her room and proceeded on her way to aid Beast Boy and Cyborg.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Nevermore)

Lust was slouching on a sofa with her left leg hanging off the sofa and her right leg resting on top of it, spreading her legs out in a most inappropriate position as if it was for the whole world to see. She was reminiscing about the experience she had with Beast Boy the previous night. She visualized and remembered every moment and sensation in clear detail to herself as she giggled every now and then.

Moments later, Love and Desire approached her with straight faces showing that they weren't amused by her past actions or with the way she positioned herself on the sofa. In fact, all of the other emotions were obviously aware of what happened.

"You must really love trouble," Love said to break Lust out of her daydreaming. Lust turned to her sister with a conceited smile and answered with a tone expressing a naughty spirit, "Say what you will, but I call it "seizing the moment"."

"Well "your seizing the moment" have now made matters more complicated for us and Beast Boy," Love stated with a berating voice. Desire spoke up to Lust, "I wanted great fun moments with Garfield Logan and-"

"And what makes you think that what we did with G.L. wasn't fun," Lust cut in with a sly tone, "From the looks of it, I'd say Raven enjoyed it as much as G.L. did."

Love and Desire started debating with Lust and from the looks of it that argument didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Raven was flying towards the direction of the hi-tech warehouse where Beast Boy and Cyborg were. While making her way there she chanted her incantation in a low undertone in the effort to keep her conflicting emotions under control. She knew she couldn't afford to mess up while dealing with clashing emotions especially with what dangers that laid ahead. But such an effort was more troubling than what Raven was anticipating.

The memories and feelings of what she did with Beast Boy last night just kept filling her mind, along with a guilty conscience of what she did to him afterward. The voices in her mind wouldn't go away nor would they cease. Stopping and hovering in mid air, she grabbed her head in frustration while trying to keep herself calm. At the same time, she tried to deny what she knew was the truth.

"Shut up," Raven yelled out in stress, "Shut up! Be silent!"

Huge geysers of seawaters burst into the air as Raven tried to calm her conflicting emotions down, which proved easier said than done.

* * *

(Back In Nevermore)

The dispute still continued among the emotions and it was only heating up...

"If you two were given half a chance," Lust argued, "I bet both of you would've seized the opportunity with just as much enthusiasm!"

Love and Desire sighed in frustration at their sister and Love retorted, "I don't do things indecently! It's not my style!"

"You may say so," Lust commented, "But I don't hear the other emotions complaining about Raven and G.L.'s make-out session."

Love was about to argue further with Lust until she and the other two emotions came to see Happy, Bravery, Reason, Knowledge and the other emotions and personalities gathering around them. In the shadows was Denial and there was another emotion there that stayed quiet during the assembly. This emotion was Irony, who was clad in a pale brownish yellow cloak.

"You're truly hardcore Lust," Rudeness complimented as she went over and slouched down on the sofa Lust was laying on, "You've done something that no one else had enough nerves to pull off!"

"Your applauding of Lust's actions isn't helping one bit," Conscience replied. Gross, who was clad in a dry violet cloak and giving off a sweaty odor that was quite offensive, flossed her teeth of what was between them with her finger then wiped it clean and dry on her cloak much to the others' disgust. She then belched loudly and gave a look that showed that she could care less about what they thought of her. There were a number of things Gross and Rudeness had in common and belching was one of them.

"Who asked you," Rudeness mocked, "Little Ms. Tootie-little Good-shoe! If anything, Lust was the first to do something that we've all been thinking. If these are among the changes Lust has in mind, then I'm there!"

"You're doing nothing but adding to the problem," Conscience stated with a firm monotone.

"Oh I forgot, we're suppose to be numb and unfeeling, aren't we," Rudeness declared mockingly.

"Is this argument amongst us getting anywhere," Boredom asked dryly.

"It's amazing that Raven went through so much trouble to hide her problems and secret affair with Beast Boy from Beast Boy only to stumble upon problems she can't hide from herself," Irony spoke after a long silence.

"Fascinating how such an ironic revelation proved to be of any benefit," remarked Sarcasm.

"Regardless," Kindness cut in, "What Lust have done was wrong! And having Beast Boy believe that it was all a dream only serve to make matters more difficult."

"Don't go and throw all of the blame on me for this," Lust retaliated, "It's not my fault that Raven lives a life of denial! I should know, because Raven refuses whatever her heart tells her!"

"As much as I hate to admit it but Lust as a point," Reason stated, "She does refus-"

"NO!"

Everyone turned to see the source of the voice that cut off Reason's statement. It was no other than Denial, who had her fists clenched tightly with her hood over her head and with eyes that were glowing with an eerie white glow.

"It's not true! It can't be!"

"What are you talking about," Lust questioned with perplexity, "You admitted the truth about Raven yourself. Now you're saying the opposite of what we-"

"No, it can't be so," Denial cut in and denied, "None of what any of you said can be nor are they true! They're nothing but lies!"

"Girlfriend you have some serious issues," retorted Lust as she looked on at Denial whose behavior was rather disturbing.

"Be quiet," Denial shouted loudly as a dark glow radiated upon her, "All of you! BE SILENT! WHAT ALL OF YOU SAY CAN'T BE TRUE! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

* * *

(At Titan Tower)

In Raven's room, her antique mirror suddenly started glowing with black energy waltzing around it. Soon an unearthly bright flash of white light burst from out of the glass piece of the mirror.

* * *

(Back Outside Over The Sea)

A while later Raven finally calmed down and the geysers of seawater calmed and returned back to the sea. She took in deep breaths and exhaled while regaining her composure. In the back of her mind she sensed that something bad happened aside the trouble Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently in. Deciding to put that matter aside for now, she flew over toward the direction her two friends were.

* * *

(All The While At Jump City)

Cyborg was still going at it with Overload after taking some heavy beatings from the cyber electronic creature. Overload was using computer-operated equipment and machines to duke it out with Cyborg who had no choice but to destroy the machine one by one.

"Oh Yeah Baby," Cyborg exclaimed now getting the upper on Overload, "It's ass-kicking time!"

Beast Boy was pulling himself out from a pile of tech rubble he was buried underneath after his last attack failed.

"Damn it," cursed Beast Boy, "Where the hell is Raven? She should have been here by now!"

"Yo BB," Cyborg called out while tackling with Overload, "Quit worrying about that and help me here already!"

Beast Boy looked around for whatever he could use against Overload. Looking outside the facility, his eyes came across an opened fire hydrant.

"Duh," Beast Boy said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Morphing into a Mammoth, Beast Boy guzzled gallons after gallons of water through his trunk and ran back into the warehouse where Cyborg was currently fighting with Overload. Aiming his trunk, Beast Boy fired the water from out his trunk straight at Overload who now started malfunctioning and shorting out.

"NOO," cried Overload as his powers decreased down to the point of being rendered helpless. Beast Boy morphed back to his human form and ran over to Cyborg.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Cyborg replied as he detained Overload who was now reduced to rectangular circuitry disk, "By the way, thanks for the bath."

"No argument from me," Beast Boy grinned, "The mixed smell of sweat and burnt circuitry was anything but morning sunshine."

Cyborg was about to retaliate back till both him and Beast Boy came to see Raven fly into the warehouse. She set herself down and walked over to them.

"Is everyone OK," Raven asked.

"A few cuts, bruises, scratches and untold property damages," Beast Boy answered with sarcasm, "Yeah, we're in good shape! By the way, Where The Hell Were You?"

"…Sorry…," Raven replied with no emotions while finding it difficult to look straight at Beast Boy, "Something just came up and-"

"Cyborg and myself were getting our asses kicked and all you have to say is that "something just came up"! Dude, I've heard better excuses!"

"I wouldn't question that," Raven countered, "You come up with most of them anyway!"

"What was that?"

"Shut up, both of you," Cyborg commanded as he cut into the argument, "What's done is done! No one got killed or seriously hurt and Overload is now in our custody! So quit this petty argument!"

Neither Beast Boy nor Raven said a word after that. They remained quiet until the police arrived and took Overload into their custody. The other workers who came with the police looked around to calculate the number of damages done from the attack as Cyborg explained what happened. Robin and Starfire arrived on the scene, happy to see that their friends were alright and that Overload was apprehended.

Meanwhile Raven was standing quietly alone at a corner in the shadows with her hood over her head. Moments later, Beast Boy cautiously went over to her and stood by her toward her right.

"Listen Raven," Beast Boy said apologetically and sincerely, "About what happened earlier, I was out of line. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry…and I ask for your forgiveness."

Raven didn't turn to look at Beast Boy as she kept her gaze where it was. It was funny how he was asking for her forgiveness when she knew she should be the one apologizing and asking for his forgiveness for the things she's done without his knowing.

"Don't worry about it," Raven assured, "It's not important."

"You mentioned earlier that something came up," Beast Boy said, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Raven was silent at this point. There was no way she felt she could tell Beast Boy the truth without compromising their friendship.

"…No," Raven answered while trying to stay as emotionless as possible, "It's…something I have to deal with."

"Raven? Is there something you're hiding from me that you wish to share but too ashamed to?"

"What do I have to hide that you don't already know?"

"Why does that question sound so familiar," Beast Boy replied.

Raven remained silent as she lowered her head to the ground as if her boots caught her interest. She found her situation with Beast Boy to be rather ironic.

"Please tell me Raven, did something happened that you're too afraid to talk about?"

"Beast Boy…I…I can't talk about it."

"Lately you've refused to talk to me about anything. Did I say something to offend you or did something that you didn't appreciate?"

A flashback about what she read earlier in Beast Boy's journal in regards to herself erotically making out with Beast Boy while he was caressing and kissing her body and breasts came to her mind.

"You did nothing," Raven said while forcing a blush from showing on her face.

"I find that hard to believe," Beast Boy remarked, "I'm known for getting on your nerves and doing something dumb that I often later regret."

"Be that as it may," Raven replied, "But it's best that we move with our lives and put the event that took place between us behind us."

Beast Boy was about to pursue the conversation further when Raven turned and started walking away from him. But her last words were what bothered him.

"…"The event that took place between us"? What did she mean by that," Beast Boy asked with a clueless expression as he watched Raven depart from him and teleport elsewhere. Moments later, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked over to their green friend with curious expressions.

"Did something happen between you two that we don't know about," Robin asked.

"That's seems to be the question of the day," Beast Boy remarked, "I just wish I knew what the answer was."

* * *

(At Titan Tower)

Raven teleported back her room to settle some unfinished business. Upon reaching her mirror however, she gasped with widened eyes as she saw something that horrified her to the core.

"Nooo," Raven said lowly with a shaken voice with feelings of fear and worry as her eyes beheld the cracked mirror resting on top of her table.

* * *

**Raven's special mirror was found fractured. What kind of trouble could this lead to? Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter Six: Emotional Chaos

**Chapter Six: "Emotional Chaos"**

* * *

**A/N: I'm truly sorry this took so long. It's hard to do things when important matters and concerns in life take priority and most of your time. This is the case with me. Hopefully the next chapter will be up much sooner.**

* * *

(At Titan Tower)

Raven was still in her room, still standing where she was. She was still in shock at what she as beholding: the mirror, which for reasons she couldn't seem to explain to herself, cracked.

"This can't be," Raven said to herself. Raven soon heard footsteps from outside her room. Turning to her door, she stepped out of her room and quietly followed the footsteps down the hall. She vaguely saw a figure turn to the corner and proceeded down to the common room where the other Titans would normally assemble for game playing, meetings and other things. While following the figure, she now heard the sound of the large flat screen television and the Game Station XL being played. From the sound of the game, it was clear that the game was Custom Tech 3.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy no doubt," Raven assured herself as she relaxed a bit, taking on her normal walking pace. Upon arriving at the common room however, what she saw shocked and stupefied her as her mouth dropped widely from sheer disbelief with eyes as wide as dish plates. The only thing she was able to say was, "I am so screwed…"

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were just returning back to Titan Tower after the incident with Overload was resolved. They currently were on the elevator making their way up to the common room.

"Ah Man," Cyborg complained, "That freak had me destroy all of those cool gadgets and equipment I was so eager to upgrade into the T-Car and T-Ship."

"Stop complaining," Robin retorted, "Just be happy that you weren't charged for the damages."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Cyborg snorted. Robin rolled his eyes and decided to say nothing further. Reaching their floor, the group stepped out of the elevator and started toward the common room. Beast Boy decided to speak up and say, "Hey Cy, I know what'll cheer you up!"

"And what might that be?"

"How about you and I go and continue where we left off on the Cus-"

Beast Boy discontinued his suggestion when he and the others came upon a sight in the common room that momentarily took away their speaking abilities. In front of them looked like a convention of hooded cloaked females each having a different colored cloak.

"I didn't know we were having company this afternoon," Starfire said with a clueless expression.

"We weren't," Robin responded, "Who are they?"

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy knew that voice all too well. Everyone turned to see a pinked cloaked "Raven" toss the Game Station XL controller to the floor to fly speedily from the sofa and dive into Beast Boy, embracing him in a tight hug, almost knocking him off his feet in the process.

"Wow," Happy squealed excitedly, "It's been so long since we last met! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Beast Boy was feeling the breath being squeezed out of him.

"O-K," Beast Boy squeaked, "I'm…happy to see you too. But…your overwhelming joy in squeezing the life out of me."

Happy giggled and released Beast Boy from her embrace.

"Hey everyone," Happy shouted, "Beast Boy and the others are back!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Beast Boy and the others. The group came to see multiple "Ravens" each clad in different colored cloaks looking at them. To say that the Titans were bugged out by what they were seeing would have been an understatement. The other emotions went back to whatever they were doing. Many of them were drinking herbal tea almost to no surprise. The green cloak clad "Raven" walked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg and said with a tomboyish attitude, "B.B. and Cy! Whatzup! It's been ages!"

"O…K," Cyborg spoke after a long silence, "Did we get teleported into Raven's mind, again?"

"No," answered a girl with a voice devoid of emotions as she stepped forward. The group saw that this "Raven" was clad in yellow with wired round glasses on her face. Being carried in her hand was a yellow and grey laptop with a flying raven engraved in back of it. Walking next to her was the one who was clad in a yellow-orange cloak.

"You're not in Raven's mind," Knowledge continued, "We're in your world. We're the different emotions and personalities of Raven Roth."

"Different emotions and personalities," Starfire asked.

"That's right," Knowledge replied, "Each of us represent a different trait and attribute of Raven. I'm Knowledge, I'm the one who embodies Raven's intelligence, memories and all of her knowing of mystical forces and so forth."

"I'm Reason," spoke the yellow-orange cloaked 'Raven', "I'm more of an interpreter and assistant of Knowledge. Beast Boy and Cyborg only met a few of us emotions a few years ago when they were accidentally teleported into Raven's mind. These few being Happy, Timid, Bravery, and…"

"Rage."

The group turned to see Raven appeared in front of them. Cyborg and Beast Boy knew that red monster emotion all too well.

"Rage," Beast Boy said worriedly, "She's here also!"

"She's somewhere," Raven replied, "But where we don't know."

"Don't worry about her," Bravery said confidently while cracking her knuckles, "We'll show old four-eyes a thing or two when she shows up sooner or later!"

Bravery jumped and did a swing kick in the air and landed down gracefully with a smirk on her face. This had Beast Boy and Cyborg a bit worried. If anything, they knew the kind of damage that the four-red eyed "Raven" could do. Before Raven could speak, other emotions started coming towards them. The first of them was one clad in a cloak, leotard, and boots colored with a variety of bright colors like a rainbow with a lustrous metallic silver headband around her head with heart-shaped diamonds embedded around the headband, and each diamond was in different colors. Her lavender hair was littered with multi-colored sparkling glitter.

This was one emotion neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg ever met. And the way she looked caused the Titans except Raven to look at her oddly.

"Who are you," Beast Boy asked curiously. She smiled a bright smile expressing feelings of wanting to have some recreational fun.

"I thought you'd never asked. I'm Desire."

"Say what," the group minus Raven responded in unison.

"I represent all that fun things Raven deeply desires to do with you guys and with Beast Boy _especially_," Desire proclaimed with a bit more enthusiasm at the end than Raven wanted. The last part of her proclamation caused Beast Boy to blush as the others looked on at Desire funny. Cyborg was fighting hard to hold from laughing at Beast Boy's situation.

"I must say that your choice of clothing is…Unique," Starfire smiled.

"Thanks," Desire accepted as she twirled happily like a schoolgirl. Raven just shook her head while wishing that all that was happening was nothing more than a bad dream she could just wake up from.

"I'm just one of the three sisters of Raven's heart," Desire said. Now everyone's heads shot up.

"Three sisters of Raven's heart," Beast Boy asked curiously.

"That's right."

The group turned to see another emotion step forward. This one was clad in a cloak, leotard and boots that were lustrous whitish silver with a pinkish white rose being held in her right hand (A/N: her boots resembled Faye Valentine's shoes from the anime Cowboy Beebop in case you forget). Around her head was a lustrous metallic golden headband with heart-shaped white diamonds embedded around the headband. Her lavender hair was littered with sparkling glitter.

Beast Boy couldn't help but say in admiration, "Beautiful."

"Why thank you," Love blushed with a smile as she did a curtsy, "Although Raven may not admit it but she really appreciates the compliment, especially since it came from you. I'm the first of the three sisters of Raven's heart known as Love."

"LOVE," the Titans said in unison. Love, Desire and Happy giggled at them.

"I'm not at all surprised by your reaction," Love assured, "I along with my other two "heart" sisters are the rare emotions Raven ever expresses. Desire happens to be the second of us and we three embody all of Raven's deepest desires, goals and fantasies. And since my two sisters and I came directly from Raven's heart, we therefore have a strong influence on her other emotions and personalities."

"This is getting weird," Cyborg said, "I knew that there multiple "Ravens" inside Raven's mind. But I never expected there were more inside her heart as well, these having more influence on the others."

"Speaking of which," Beast Boy asked, "Who and where's the third one?"

Upon hearing that question, Love, Desire, Happy and the other emotions turned to Raven who now had a worried expression.

"I couldn't find her," Raven answered, "Like her, some of my other emotions are wandering somewhere around the tower if not elsewhere. So far several are here and account for in this room now."

"Several," Robin asked, "Just how many are there?"

"For all I know," Raven answered in a monotone, "…Twenty-four."

"TWENTY-FOUR!"

The sheer number stupefied the Titans.

"One Raven was enough but twenty-four," Cyborg exclaimed.

"So I have twenty-four known personalities," Raven replied with no emotions, "What's it to you?"

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "Just when I thought I had some understanding about you, something more complex pops up. You really are an enigma."

"Wow," Sarcasm said, "He isn't just all muscles and looks after all, he actually has a vocabulary."

"Huh," was all Beast Boy was able to say as Annoyance and Sarcasm gave each other a high five while secretly Raven was trying to hold back from chuckling. When Raven started thinking about what Sarcasm said however, she was wondering if there was more to what she meant when she said "he isn't just all muscles and looks after all".

Soon the other personalities when back to doing what they were previously doing. Happy and Desire grabbed and took Beast Boy with them to the sofa and started playing Custom Tech 3 with him. Love and Bravery stood behind the sofa as they watched them play the Game Station XL. Knowledge was floating three feet off the ground with her legs folded beside the sofa typing furiously away on her laptop while Reason was floating next to her reading a book. Curiosity was silently taking notes in her notepad while watching Beast Boy and the way he was going about playing the Game Station XL game console while Conscience, Kindness and Femininity were at a corner discussing some major topic about the situation they were in while drinking herbal tea.

Sarcasm, Irony, and Annoyance were sitting and conversing with each other on the couch behind the sofa while Tranquility was calmly floating in the air with her legs folded doing her ritual meditation. Lazy was asleep at the edge the sofa and while Timid was sitting at the other side of the sofa with her cloak wrapped around her, mumbling quietly about how no one would ever like her again after seeing what was taking place. Boredom was sitting next to Timid with a dull expression on her face, wishing for the day to be over.

"Is it our imagination," Cyborg commented, "Or is Beast Boy surrounded by Raven's counterparts who are for reasons beyond me congregated around him?"

"I suppose that the Raven doppelgangers have a certain fondness for our green friend," Starfire suggested as she looked at Raven cautiously.

"Hmph," Raven scoffed, "As if."

"I'll say," Cyborg agreed, "Raven and Beast Boy are total opposites of each other."

"Isn't there an old Earthling saying that says "_Opposites attracts"_," Starfire countered innocently.

"She's definitely NOT helping the situation," Raven grumbled lowly under her breath.

"This just keeps getting weirder," Robin agreed, "But I'm sure that there's some kind of explanation for this bizarre phenomenon."

"Indeed there is," Love spoke as she turned her head half way towards Robin, Cyborg and Starfire, "I warned Raven that Denial would bring forth consequences? (Turned to Raven) Didn't I?"

Raven lowered her head quietly, not wanting to say a word. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg now turned to Raven.

"Denial," Starfire asked, "You mean as in "Denial Doppelganger Raven"?"

"If you want to put it that way then yes," Knowledge spoke up as she and Reason turned to the Titans, "She's an emotion who feeds on Raven's powerful denials and refusals of truths. So much so that she overloaded and here we are."

"Raven," Robin interrogated, "You caused this to happen?"

"It was by accident," Raven answered in a monotone voice, "One that I will eventually find a way to rectify."

"What do you mean by "eventually"," Starfire asked. Raven sighed deeply and after a long silence, she replied, "My mirror that was a gateway for all of my emotions shattered."

"You mean that weird mirror Cyborg and I were sucked into a few years back," Beast Boy asked after hearing the conversation behind him. Raven simply nodded.

"Isn't there a way to repair that mirror," Cyborg asked, "An incantation or a spell of some kind?"

"This is something that no spell or incantation of any kind can repair," Love explained as she completely turned to face the Titans. Raven started taking an inventory of the emotions and personalities who were present.

"Basically this is like when Raven's refused to admit that she was afraid after watching Wicked Scary, yes," Starfire asked.

"This problem goes far deeper than that Starfire," Love explained, "Far deeper. To undo the damage done to the mirror, Raven must confront her emotional situation by being true to herself. But I'm afraid for something of this magnitude, (looked over at Raven) it'll be easier said than done."

Raven said nothing as she looked away from Love. A moment later, a loud belch was heard from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that," Cyborg asked as he, Raven and the other Titans went into the kitchen only to see a smelly figure clad in a dry violet cloak gluttonously and savagely stuffing food into her mouth from the refrigerator. Among the foods were tofu, which shocked everyone, the leftover fruit salad, day-old fried chicken, Beast Boy's half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a piece of strawberry cheesecake and two slices of cold pizza that was about three days old. She then licked her thumbs and all her fingers before she took a large cup of warm herbal tea and inhumanly gulped it down with some of the contents spilling out of the mug and onto her leotard.

After guzzling down the tea and putting the large cup down, the figure belched loudly again then used her cloak as a napkin to clean off her face and hands. The group was rather disgusted with this figure's most indecent and gluttonous behavior.

"Dude," Beast Boy said with a feeling of disgust, "That's gross!"

"We never met and you already know my name," Gross said with a bright smile showing her teeth, which were stained with residue of mixed food and tea with some of the food contents stuck between her teeth, "You really know how to make a Goth girl feel special B.B.!"

Cyborg was no longer able to contain himself. He burst out die-laughing loudly and unfortunately, so did Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire. They were practically crying tears during their laughter. The thought of Raven being sloppy and indescribably gluttonous with no manners or sense of hygiene was something they never conceived to be possible. Raven placed her hands over her face, feeling more embarrassed than before.

"We're sorry…Raven," Beast Boy spoke while trying to calm his laughter down, "But…The very notion of you being so piggy and gross was something we never thought was part of you."

"It's one of the many parts of me I'm ashamed to have," Raven retorted dryly. Soon another emotion flew and landed down at the entrance of the common room. She stood in front of the group outside the kitchen as if she was the main center of attention. This one was clad in a reddish brown cloak while wearing Starfire's purple mini-skirt, stomach-less tank top and arm piece.

"Are those my clothes," Starfire asked while already knowing the obvious.

"Hey Star," Cocky responded while posing like a model, "I hope you don't that I raided your closet and tried on your stuffs. But honestly, I always thought they would look sexier on me, don't you agree _Beast Boy_?"

Cocky grinned at Beast Boy while his face was turning several shades of red. Cyborg was snickering at the scene while Starfire and Robin looked on in disbelief about how full of herself that emotion was.

"That's Cocky," Raven said while futilely trying to hide her face under her hood. A moment later they heard two disputing voices making their way toward the common room.

"That's not fair," loudly whined an emotion, "It's my turn! Why must you take and play with all of the good stuffs and leave me with leftover junk!"

"Damn it! Can't you go two seconds without bitching so often!"

Two other emotions entered the room and toying around with a flying gadget that Cyborg was still experimenting with. The one piloting the gadget by handheld remote control was clad in an orange cloak and the other was wearing an aqua green cloak.

"Yo," Cyborg shouted, "Who said you can toy with my stuff!"

"I said so," Rudeness retorted disrespectfully while piloting the fly machine.

"Don't play with that," Cyborg commanded, "It's not a toy!"

"You're not the boss of us Robocop," Rudeness mocked, "I do what I want, with what I want, when I like and where I like!"

"Take your hands off my stuff!"

"Hmph," Rudeness shrugged, "If you say so."

Complying, Rudeness tossed the controller to the floor, causing the gadget to crash and blow up on the wall.

"NOOO," Cyborg cried, "I had big plans for that thing!"

"You're a walking factory so recycle yourself a new one."

Cyborg's face was now red as he morphed his right arm into a cannon ready to fire.

"Cyborg," Robin yelled trying to keep his friend from firing inside the tower. Reluctantly, Cyborg lowered his cannon but still held up an angry look on his face.

"Rudeness and Envy," Knowledge spoke after her long silence.

"Hello to you too brain mistress," Rudeness mocked. Although she didn't measure up to Rage in regards to mayhem and chaos, however, it was still clear that this emotion was a real troublemaker.

"All of the known emotions and personalities are here and accounted for," Knowledge confirmed, "All but three."

"Three," Beast Boy asked, "I know Rage is still on the loose somewhere, as is Denial. So that leaves just one more."

"This one happens to be my third "heart" sister," Love explained, "She's somewhere doing who knows what. Desire, my third sister and myself happen to be the ones Raven has the biggest problems with."

"She does," Beast Boy asked curiously, "What kind of problem?"

"I'm sorry," Love apologized, "But that's something that _only_ Raven can tell you; when she feels ready to."

Starfire suspected what Love was talking about as she eyed Raven quietly. Secretly though, Starfire along with Beast Boy and the other Titans suspected that Raven and her other counterparts were hiding something from them; especially after acknowledging that neither Raven nor her other counterparts revealed the name of the third of the three sisters of Raven's heart.

* * *

(Later That Night)

The matter as to where the twenty-one present "Raven" counterparts would be sleeping was a dilemma that caused be bit a friction amongst the counterparts and Raven definitely wasn't planning on sharing her room with one of her counterparts. Soon Robin suggested that some stay in the guest rooms and in the room that once belonged to Terra. A few had to share the sofa and others had to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor in the guest rooms. Reluctantly they complied, although Rudeness, Annoyance, and Envy gave them a hard time before being forced by Raven to comply. Cocky still had on Starfire's clothes and was about to go to sleep with them on till Raven had her take them off and return them. Although she obeyed however, Cocky still said that Starfire's clothes looked sexier on her than on Starfire, and that Beast Boy would agree with her on that. Raven sighed in frustration and mumbled to herself, "Why me?"

Later, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin had turned in for the night after the security system was activated. As for Beast Boy, he decided to do his evening exercises as he would do occasionally while the others were sleeping so he wouldn't be bothered. Dressed in his routine sweat pants and muscle shirt, Beast Boy made his way to the exercising room. Upon arriving however, he found Bravery standing and leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed over her breasts. She raised her head to look at him with a smile.

"Hey B.B.," Bravery said, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Bravery? What you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. So I figured I'd hang here and wait for you to show up."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"B.B., like hello, you come here almost all the time during these hours. And besides Raven would secretly stand by and watch as you exercise sometimes."

"Sh…She would," Beast Boy blushed. Bravery chuckled, "Take my word for it. But in any case, how about we spar for a while, you and me?"

"Are you serious?"

Bravery undid her cloak and threw it off to the side.

"You're not too afraid to take on a girl are you B.B.," Bravery said with her right hand at her hip.

"In truth, you're not an ordinary girl."

"Is that an acceptance for a challenge?"

"If you want to call it that. But let's make it interesting."

"What'cha had in mind B.B.?"

"No powers. No flying. No shapeshifting. Nothing but on-the-ground combat."

"Oooooh! I'm so up for that challenge!"

"Good!"

The duo went over to the arena floor and stood at opposite ends as they took their fighting stance. Bravery grinned a confident smile while Beast Boy smirked at her.

"Whenever you're ready," Beast Boy challenged.

"Let's go!"

Bravery wasted no time as she yelled and charged at him thus beginning her assault with a series of fast throwing punches. Beast Boy dodged and blocked as many as he could although he got caught with a few of them, mostly against his chest. She then started delivering kicks after kicks at him as she increased her speed and agility. She basically turned into a kick boxer on him.

"C'mon B.B.! I know this isn't all you got!"

"Here I come!"

Beast Boy turned it up a notch so as to not allow himself to get out-powered. He started increasing his speed and agility while being careful not to over do it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about B.B.!"

The two teens went at it with other as if they were actually in a real fierce match while being careful not to inflict any serious injury to one another. Several times they were about to catch one another off their guard and body slam each other here and there. After about forty-two minutes, both Beast Boy and Bravery seemed to have reached a stalemate as they went over to the wall off the arena floor and sat down on the ground leaning up against the wall. They both took the time to catch their breaths.

"Wow B.B.! Now that…was fun!"

"You don't say."

Beast Boy soon felt Bravery's head resting on his left shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his left arm. At this point, Beast Boy knew his face was as red as ever.

"We should do this more often, B.B.," Bravery said a bit softer and calmer than her normal voice, "I really get a kick out of being with you like this."

Now Beast Boy blushed even more from what he heard. Before Beast Boy could question Bravery, he looked down and found that she fell asleep peacefully on his shoulder.

_Wow_, Beast Boy thought, _The thought of Raven falling asleep on my shoulder was something I thought could only happen in my dreams_.

Carefully so he wouldn't wake her up, Beast Boy lifted and carried Bravery in his arms as she adjusted herself till she found a more comfortable position while cuddling closer to him. By this time Beast Boy lost count about the number of times he's blushed, which was something he's been doing since he arrived at Titan Tower. Going over to her cloak, Beast Boy knelt down and took hold of it then made his way out of the room and toward the guest room she along with Happy, Timid, Love and Desire and were sharing. A moment later though, Beast Boy turned to see if there was someone behind him. Finding no one behind him, he simply shrugged and continued on his way.

Unaware to Beast Boy was that Raven was quietly spying from the shadows on both him and Bravery. In fact, she was spying on them since the time they were sparring with each other. In its own weird way, Raven couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at what she was now seeing, in spite of the fact that Bravery was a part of her. The last and only person Beast Boy ever cradled protectively in his arms was Terra and this before she betrayed them when they were battling the Slade droids a few years back. Raven never had anyone cradle her in such a caring and protective fashion as Beast Boy was giving Bravery who to her surprise cuddled closer to him.

She'd have never expected Bravery of all her emotions to display such affectionate actions towards Beast Boy, or was it that she just wouldn't allow herself to acknowledge that, she wondered. Shaking the thought off, Raven quietly turned and walked off back to her room, while secretly wishing that it was her that Beast Boy was carrying to her room. While this thought flowed through her mind, she then thought about what Beast Boy said about her as she entered and closed the door of her room. Going to her bed, she laid herself down on it then said to herself lowly, "I really am an enigma."

She looked over at the table where the shattered mirror rested. How was she to fix her mirror, she wondered. In her heart she knew the answer; the question was if she was willing to let herself admit the truth to both Beast Boy and herself. Closing her eyes, Raven allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Reaching his destination, Beast Boy carefully made sure not to wake the girls as she placed Bravery into her sleeping bag and zipped it up for her. He placed her cloak on the chair where the other cloaks were and quiet exited the room. While leaving he heard each of them mumbled something, but he was vaguely able to make them out.

"Never knew Raven talks in her sleep," Beast Boy said quietly to himself as he closed the door behind him. As he did, each of them mumbled a particular name with different voice tunes based on the different dreams they were having, and this name was, "Garfield Logan."

In fact that was happening throughout Titan Tower among all the other emotions and personalities of Raven with the other Titans and Beast Boy being totally unaware of this phenomenon.

* * *

(All The While)

Beast Boy entered his room and closed the door behind him. Grabbing his towel, he stepped out of his room again and made his way to the showers. Going into the bathroom, Beast Boy locked the door and removed all of his clothes. Stepping into the showers, Beast Boy allowed the warm waters to run down his hair and body.

After washing himself, Beast Boy turned off the showers and dried himself thoroughly before him wrapped his towel around his waist. Unlocking and opening the door, Beast Boy closed the lights and returned back to this room, locking the door after stepping inside. The lights to his room were still off, and that was how he currently wanted it.

Throwing off his towel, Beast Boy placed on a pair of clean black underwear and walked over to his bed. As he approached his bed however, he stopped and stood where he was, sensing another presence in his room with him...

* * *

**Find out what happens next time.**


	7. Chapter Eight: Emotional Encounters

**Chapter Eight: "Emotional Encounters"**

* * *

(Two Hours Earlier That Night)

At a bio laboratory in Jump City, a cloaked figure was mixing together certain chemicals, powders and potions. After everything was in place, she said an incantation and the liquid concoction glowed and turned into a greenish white glowing essence in the form of a raven. The "raven" then flew into the figure's mouth and down through her throat. With a sinister grin the figure destroyed all the supplies she was working with then turned to leave, only to see an all too familiar cloaked figure standing and blocking her exit.

"Doing something you shouldn't be doing," said the cloak figure standing by the door, "I know those chemicals can't be good for your health."

"Hussy! Get the fuck out my way!"

"Can't do that."

With a growl, the figure seeking to leave levitated a desk and threw at the girl standing by the door. Quickly she dodged the flying desk before it made contact. Finding her exit, culprit made her run out of the room. A second later the culprit found herself being chased by the teen girl who found her. After another minute, the girl being chased turned jumped at the one chasing her, tackling her to the ground.

"Slutty Bitch," said the figure in a feminine but harsh voice, "Did you really think I'd run from you?"

The two girls starting fighting and wrestling each other in a fierce cat fight. Soon both girls started glowing until a black energy orb encased the both of them. The power of this orb intensified as both girls continued grappling with each other.

Moments later a bright flash of light burst from the orb bathing the hallway with an unearthly light. After a few moments, the light simmered down, revealing a lone hooded figure kneeling on one leg and hand where the two girls were once fighting. She then stood up and looked at her reflection thru the window. She gave a dark but sly smile as she turned and exited the facility...

* * *

(Present Time; In Beast Boy's Room)

Beast Boy was about to turn in when he sensed another presence with him in his room. He quickly turned and found no one. He looked all around his room and still found no one there. He was about to shrug it off till he sensed that feeling again. At that, Beast Boy placed a clean black sweatpants, white socks and black and red sneakers on with a white sleeveless muscle shirt. Stepping out his room, Beast Boy scouted around the tower to see if there was someone prowling about in spite of the fact that the security system was on.

It was a long search around but found nothing out of the ordinary, aside the fact that there were several "Ravens" sleeping in the guest rooms and common room. Reaching the common room, he found Gross sleeping by herself on the floor in a pool of her own filth she made from all the candy bars and chip bags she ate from with particles of cheese doodles and potato chips littered around her.

"It's funny how this version of Raven in some ways reminds me of myself," Beast Boy smiled and said quietly to himself, "Raven has more in common with me than she lets on…although she might not verbally admit it."

Kneeling down, Beast Boy lifted Gross off the floor and rested her on the long couch. After that was done, he walked over to the sofa and found two new emotions sleeping on the floor with pillows under their heads. These were two emotions that neither he nor other Titans have seen yet. The first one was clad in bluish pink cloak and the second one was clad in a greenish purple cloak. They were mumbling things in their sleep, and from what they were saying, it was clear to Beast Boy that the first emotion was very reluctant to share anything she has with anyone but herself while the second one was desiring all she could get and more than she needed without thought of anyone else's needs.

"Geez," Beast commented in an undertone, "Both girls are selfish. The first one's amazingly stingy while the second one is undeniably greedy...That's it! They must be Stingy and Greedy. Never thought Raven had those emotions as part of her."

Moving on, Beast Boy searched around for anything that seemed out of place. And that was when he ran into another emotion; this one was clad in a pinkish yellow cloak.

"Aahhh," she scoffed in a stuck up voice, "Like, could you be more of a gentlemen and step out of my way? I swear guys have little if any sense of character for a woman such as myself."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "And could you be anymore of a snob?"

"The name's Snobby," said the emotion, "Get it right "Green Wonder", or don't call me at all."

" "Green Wonder"," Beast Boy repeated, "Hey I kinda like the sound of that; just like the Green Lantern and the Green Arrow."

"Whatever," Snobby answered back, "Just remember, that a classy status, reputation and potentials are more important than a stupid catch name."

"I'll say," Beast Boy replied, "I never thought Raven had potentials to be stuck up."

"I have abilities to be a lot of things Green Wonder," Snobby retorted, "And more. Remember that when you decide to write about me."

"Say what," Beast Boy asked with widened eyes.

"Never mind," Snobby answered, "I'm going to get my beauty sleep."

Saying nothing further, Snobby walked off to the common room to sleep with her other counterparts.

"Yep. Raven definitely has potentials to be a lot of things; snobby being one of them even to my surprise."

With that said, Beast Boy continued to walk around the tower. He decided to check the basement, being compelled to do so for reasons he couldn't seem to explain to himself. Opening the lights, he walked down the stairs until he reached the basement floor. He walked around a bit when unexpectedly the lights went off.

"Huh?"

He looked up at the door but found no one there. A second later he saw something dash across the room in stealth.

"Who's there?"

There was no reply, just silence.

"Show yourself. Or I'll make you."

"Was that a threat," said a feminine voice.

"Raven," Beast Boy asked while walking and looking around for her, "Is that you?"

"Not quite," the voice replied. Beast Boy ran around the basement in search of the female intruder. He was only able to see split-second glimpses of her here and there as she ran and disappeared from his sight into the shadows before he could get to her.

"Damn she's fast!"

"I'm many things," the mysterious female replied, "Catch me if you can!"

It was like a game of cat and mouse; but the question was: who was the cat and who was the mouse? A moment later, a figure appeared in front of him out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground with him on his back. The figure stood over him with her right hand at her hip.

"I win," the figure said, "I must say I'm rather disappointed Beast Boy. I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Who are you," Beast Boy asked curiously.

With a gesture, the figure turned the lights back on. This figure was clad in a grayish brown cloak. Removing her hood, she looked up at Beast Boy, she replied with a smile, "Cunning is my name and craft is my game."

"You're one of Raven's counterparts."

"That I am B.B.," Cunning responded as she helped Beast Boy off the floor.

"How long were you here?"

"Not long really," Cunning replied, "I just got here really."

"Why didn't you just reveal yourself when I looking around?"

"Now where's the fun in that? Besides, people who're crafty don't always like to reveal themselves or their intentions so readily. Raven's usually known for that."

"You don't say."

"I'm living testimony of that aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now with that cleared up, where are my other counterparts?"

"Some are sleeping in the guest rooms and some are sleeping in the common room either on the couch, sofa or in sleeping bags."

"I guess I'll have to crash Raven's room then."

"I know I'm going to sound stupid for saying this but Raven doesn't want to share her room with any of her counterparts."

"Don't worry about it. She won't even know I'm there. Sleep well B.B."

Before Beast could utter another word, Cunning took up by melting straight into the ground, leaving Beast Boy alone in the basement.

"Yep, my life just keeps getting interesting," Beast Boy mocked to himself. Seeing nothing that looked suspicious in the basement, Beast Boy decided to retreat back into his room. Entering his room, Beast Boy closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. As he walked toward his bed however, he saw a shadow cover over him quietly.

"Huh?"

He turned and found Rudeness standing behind him.

"Waaa," Beast Boy yelped. Rudeness smirked and said, "Relax B.B., it's only me."

"I can see that," Beast Boy remarked, "Your behavior is rather distinguishable."

"Well I really appreciate the compliment," Rudeness retorted as she looked around his room, "Damn B.B.! Your room is really as messy as it is sloppy! Gross and I could really get used to a dig like this!"

Before Beast Boy could say a word in reply, Rudeness removed her boots and ran up to Beast Boy's bed. She leaped on it and started jumping on it like a hyper-active child while laughing.

"What are you doing," Beast Boy shouted while trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"C'mon B.B.," Rudeness invited, "Come jump with me!"

"I'm tired and do you have any idea what time it is?"

"...Like I care," Rudeness replied with a burp as she continued jumping on his bed, "Your bed is so bouncy B.B. I could go on like this all night!"

"Stop jumping on my bed!"

"Make me," Rudeness defied with a conceded smile, "If you can."

Beast Boy was starting to find Rudeness to be a bit annoying.

"I warn you," Beast Boy stated, "Stop jumping or else."

"Or else what," Rudeness shot back as she laughed, "You'll attack me with one of your lame jokes?"

Beast Boy was getting more annoyed when an idea popped in his head. Grinning, he shapeshifted himself into a most familiar dog. Rudeness stopped jumping upon seeing a dog that looked all too familiar.

"I'm sure you remember Soto's dog, right," Beast Boy said while in dog form. He started panting and looking at Rudeness in the same fashion like Soto's green dog did towards Raven.

"That's not funny," Rudeness said, "And why are you looking at me like that?"

With his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Beast Boy ran and jumped towards Rudeness. Before she could run and jump off the bed however, Beast Boy tackled her to the bed and started licking her face like the dog that he morphed into. Rudeness half-heartedly struggled to get Beast Boy off her, but he held her down to the bed. After a few seconds, he morphed back to his human form with Rudeness still being held down to the bed. She gave Beast Boy a frown on her face, but then her frown turned to a grin.

"Was that necessary," Rudeness asked.

"Like I care," Beast Boy retorted, "Just like you said."

"Touché," Rudeness replied, "I'm sure you're enjoying this dominating position with me on your bed, aren't you?"

When Beast Boy realized what Rudeness meant, his face turned several shades of red. Suddenly she flipped him over and stood up on the bed, placing her bare left foot on his chest, holding him down to his bed. She then warned mischievously with a grin still on her face, "You win this round...but the battle is far from over. And next time, I'll be the one on top."

Beast Boy's face was still turning redder than before because the position he was in was all too familiar to him and from the statement Rudeness made to him.

"Till next time, B.B."

With that said, Rudeness took her foot off Beast Boy's chest and jumped off his bed and placed her boots back on. With that done, she made her way to exit Beast Boy's room. Stopping by the door, she turned to Beast Boy with a mischievous grin formed on her face. She said, "If we're lucky, maybe we can play again like this in Raven's room."

After saying that, Rudeness walked through the door without opening it, leaving a blushing Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.

"Rudeness," Beast Boy said to himself, "A "Raven" like that one...interesting."

While lying on his bed, Beast Boy was about to go to sleep till he heard low sounds coming from the corner of his room. He sat up and found a figure shaking and sitting on the floor.

"Who are you," Beast Boy asked. The figure looked too afraid to say anything. Getting up off his bed, Beast Boy went over and opened the lights and found a female figure sitting at the corner of his room on the floor clad in a pale yellowish brown cloak curled up in a ball with her cloak wrapped tightly around herself like a frightened child. The figure looked up at Beast Boy with eyes and a face expressing that she was very much afraid.

"Please don't hurt me," the figure pleaded lowly in a shaken voice, "I'm sorry for intruding but I'm too afraid..."

It wasn't Timid, Beast Boy figured while acknowledging that this was another emotion of Raven.

"If I'm right," Beast Boy said, "You must be Fear."

The looked on her face confirmed that Beast Boy was right. A moment later, Beast Boy approached Fear but she whimpered in fright a little, fearing that he was going to scare or hurt her. He saw that he had to find a way to calm her, if at all possible.

"It's alright," Beast Boy assured cautiously as he stretched out his right hand towards her, "I won't harm you in anyway. You have my word as a Teen Titan and friend."

Looking up at him, Fear looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. Slowly, she reached out and took hold of his hand as he gently pulled her off the floor.

"How long were you in here in my room," Beast Boy asked calmed.

"Not long," Fear replied still with a low shaky voice, "Only before you returned from taking your shower."

"Since then," an embarrassed, red-faced Beast Boy replied a bit louder than he wondered. Fear started trembling and cowering from Beast Boy, fearing that he was now angry and was going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry," Fear cried tearfully, "I didn't mean to. It's that..."

Beast Boy quickly calmed her down and assured her that he wasn't mad in anyway. It was a while before Fear calm enough for Beast Boy to handle.

"If it's alright with you," Fear asked lowly, "Can I sleep here with you in your bed?"

Beast Boy's felt the temperature on his face steamed from the redness it felt.

"Please," Fear pleaded, "I hate being alone...I'm afraid to be alone."

Beast Boy found himself debating internally with himself as to whether or not to allow Fear to sleep here with him, in his bed even. Beast Boy sighed as he consented to Fear's request. After removing his sneakers and socks while keeping his sweatpants and sleeveless muscle shirt on, Beast Boy turned off the lights and went over to his bed and lied down on it, followed by Fear after she removed her cloak and boots. She laid herself down right next to him, grabbing and holding him closer to her to get a feeling of safety and protection from him as she buried her face in his chest.

"Please hold me Beast Boy," Fear requested lowly, "Hold me."

Hesitantly, Beast Boy granted her request and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as she asked. He was able to feel her body vibrating against his as her embrace on him tightened.

_This is going to be a long night_, Beast Boy thought while considering what form of brutality Raven might inflict on him if/when she learns that one of her emotions spent the night with him, in his bed even. He winced at the possibilities of what Raven might do to him.

_I'll have to suffer Raven's wrath regardless of my explanation_, Beast Boy sighed lowly before he pushed away his troubles to the back on his mind. He soon gave in to his tiredness and passed out into slumber, while not realizing that something personal of his was missing from his room...

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Rudeness returned back to the guest room she was sharing with Curiosity, Knowledge, and Reason. Knowledge and Reason were asleep on the bed they were sharing whereas Curiosity was wide awake levitating off the floor with her legs folded underneath her. She was currently reading a book while ignoring Rudeness's entrance into the room.

"You're still up," Rudeness asked.

"Like a few of us," Curiosity answered, "I couldn't sleep. So I figured I'd do some reading to pass the time."

"And what book are you reading at this hour?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Curiosity remarked.

"As a matter of fact I would."

With a gesture, Rudeness pulled and took the book from Curiosity's hands. Upon grabbing the book, Rudeness looked at it closely to see what Curiosity was reading.

"Give that back," Curiosity demanded.

"What are you doing with Beast Boy's private journal," Rudeness interrogated. Curiosity blushed and lowered her head, "I wanted to know what else Garfield Logan wrote about in regards to himself and about us...uh, I mean Raven...Whatever. You're not going to tell him are you?"

"What are you stupid," Rudeness mocked, "Let's see what juicy secrets Logan has stored in this book of his."

Both girls grinned and the sat together and read through Beast Boy's journal. A few of the things they read were about the other Titans, but nothing too embarrassing. What got them going was the part where Beast Boy described the make-out experience he had with Raven which he believes was a realistic dream. What also caught their attention was where Beast Boy explained how he always worry and care for Raven and would do anything to make her happy or smile, even if the jokes are on him. They also read the part where he expressed how sometimes Raven's sarcasm did hurt his feelings and how he'd try to laugh it off.

The duo spent the next hour reading Beast Boy's journal, finding some rather personal stuff Beast Boy wouldn't openly share with anyone. Soon, Curiosity closed the journal and took a breath.

"Fascinating," Curiosity stated, "Many would never believe that Beast Boy loves and cares for Raven so deeply in spite of how she treats him."

"You're telling me," Rudeness agreed, "So what now?"

"I dunno," Curiosity, replied, "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"How about you return that book back to Beast Boy's room before he wakes up and realize it's missing."

Nodding, Curiosity left the room and quietly hurried to Beast Boy's room. Reaching her destination, she walked through the wall and set the book back in its original position on his desk. Before she left however, she turned and found Beast Boy sleeping on his bed with one of her counterparts. Of course, Curiosity couldn't help but wonder which of her counterparts was sharing Beast Boy's bed with him. Going over to investigate, Curiosity came and saw that it was Fear. She realized this from what Fear was mumbling lowly in an undertone.

"Beast Boy's handsome, big and strong and can protect others," Curiosity said lowly to herself, "Why else would Fear choose to sleep here with him?"

Saying nothing further, she turned and exited the room and returned back to her guest room. While on her way, she wondered how Raven would react when she finds out that one of her counterparts was sleeping with Beast Boy on his bed. All she said was, "I'm sure it'll be interesting."

* * *

(The Following Morning)

Beast Boy opened his eyes and tried to stretch, only to realize that he was being held in someone's arms. He looked down and found Fear was asleep with her head on his chest. He blushed from the sight of "Raven" sleeping here in his room with him. Gently easing himself free from her while making sure not to wake her up, Beast Boy rose off his bed and looked at the sleeping figure. He said to himself, "In less than a day my life goes from ordinary to bizarrely extraordinary."

"And it's soon to go extreme," said a voice from behind him. He speedily turned and found an all too familiar hooded figure standing behind him causing his eyes to widen in shock and fear. The figure before him was clad in a reddish pink cloak with a leotard and boots that were lustrous blackish pink. Her hair had sparkling glitter and she had four red slits for eyes and a smile that expressed she was abnormally maliciousness and persistent with her objectives and desires beyond reasoning. Around her head was a silver tiara with silver impurities around it. Embedded around the tiara were blood red heart shaped cracked diamonds.

"R...Rage," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That and something else," 'Rage' stated. Before Beast Boy could do a thing, 'Rage' formed and wrapped a black glow around Beast Boy and held him to the wall with it. She then tied his mouth with the glow to keep him from yelling and alerting the others. Soon after feeling the warmth she was feeling escape her, Fear woke up only to see a frightening sight. 'Rage' turned and saw this as she approached her. Fear was too scared to even scream as 'Rage' stood in front of her. With a sinister smile, 'Rage' levitated Fear off the bed and threw her into Beast Boy's closet, closing it up afterwards.

"There," 'Rage' said, "That should give us some privacy."

With that, 'Rage' walked over back to Beast Boy and stood in front of him.

"Relax," 'Rage' started in a calm voice, "If anything, your death isn't what I seek from you."

She untied his mouth to let him speak and his words were, "And why should I believe you?"

"If I wanted you dead, I'd have killed you while you slept."

Beast Boy said nothing while keeping his eyes on her.

"All I want to do is talk."

"Talk," Beast Boy scoffed in disbelief, "This is a joke worse than any I could conjure up."

"Be that as it may; I admit that I used to think of you as nothing more than useless waste of time and space. But after what happened a few years ago, I started seeing you in a whole new dark light, one that I like."

Now Beast Boy was looking at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we have more in common than you think. We can relate to each other in more ways than one. Like Raven, you hold a lot of suppressed rage, hatred, and the potentials to be inhumanly dangerous."

"Big deal," Beast Boy said, "Everybody hold potentials to be all those things."

"True," 'Rage' agreed, "But not everyone has an inner monster that can come out and wreak havoc upon the innocent like both you and Raven do. Me being Raven's inner monster and yours being the powerful man-beast you transformed into."

Beast Boy didn't want to be reminded of the creature that still lied resided inside him.

"Why the look on your face," 'Rage' asked, "You know what I say is the truth. Both you and Raven can relate to each other on many grounds and your inner demons happen to be among these things, am I right?"

"Get to the point. What do you want from me if my death isn't it?"

'Rage' gave a dark smile at Beast Boy, signifying that she had something sinister planned.

* * *

(In Raven's Room)

Raven's eyes shot open with instantaneously alertness.

"Beast Boy," she exclaimed to herself as she jumped off her bed and ran out her room. Upon stepped out her room, she crashed right into Bravery and a few of her other emotions.

"Ow," Bravery winced, "Could you crash any harder?"

Raven and her counterparts got up off the floor and dusted themselves off. Looking up, Raven came to see that all of her other emotions and personalities were also awake.

"I'm taking it that you all sense the same negative energy as well," Raven assumed.

"We did," Knowledge spoke, "And it's a strong one."

Raven and the others looked and saw the three new emotions they've never met before.

"And whom might you three be," Raven asked.

"I'm Greedy," the first one answered. The second one replied, "I'm Stingy."

"And I'm Snobby," said the third one. Raven frowned and retorted sourly, "Great, three more useless emotions."

"Whatever makes you feel human," Sarcasm mocked with a smirk. Before Raven could berate Sarcasm for not keeping her mouth shut however, another "Raven" appeared in front of them through the floor.

"I'm Cunning," said the grayish brown cloak "Raven", "Hopefully I won't prove useless."

"Whatever," Raven replied. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg made the scene, finding Raven and her counterparts gathered in the hallway.

"Hey what's going on," Cyborg asked

"What's the problem," Robin now spoke up.

"We all picked up a dark presence and it's coming from Beast Boy's room," Knowledge answered.

"Well let's go already," Bravery shouted, "Beast Boy might need our help damn it!"

The group now hurried to Beast Boy's room and arrived outside the room. Upon opening the door, they found 'Rage' holding Beast Boy up against the wall with an energy field.

"What the hell," was all Cyborg exclaimed.

"It's Rage," Rudeness shouted.

"Yes and No," Love spoke.

"What do you mean," Knowledge asked. Love answered, "She's Rage...only worse. Somehow I sense that there's more to this version of Rage!"

"I sense it also," Desire agreed.

"Who cares," Bravery yelled, "Rage has B.B. and she's about to have her ass kicked!"

Before Raven or the other emotions could call Bravery back, Bravery charged into action towards Rage. Just before Bravery could make contact with 'Rage' however, a dark energy tentacle spouted from 'Rage''s right hand and speedily grabbed Bravery by her left leg and threw her into the closet. A scream was heard from inside the closed after Bravery was thrown into it.

"Who the hell was that," Curiosity asked as she ran into the room to investigate and help Bravery. Bravery opened her eyes and like Curiosity and the others, she saw another counterpart of Raven, this one cowering at the corner of the closet.

"Fear," Bravery acknowledged with a frown, "That's just fucking great. Someone as chicken as Timid, if not worse."

"HEADS UP," yelled 'Rage'. Bravery, Curiosity and Fear looked in time to see a large tentacle coming in to smash them into the floor. Quickly, Bravery grabbed Fear and Curiosity then moved and dodged the attack a slit second before it broke a hole into the floor and wall of the closet.

"I don't have time for this," 'Rage' said, "I'll let you all live in one piece for now. But before I go..."

'Rage' released the black energy field off Beast Boy. But before Beast Boy able to do anything, 'Rage' grabbed and pushed him against the wall before locking lips with him in a deep kiss, hotly and passionately to the absolute shock to the Titans, Raven, and every last one of her counterparts. All of their mouths dropped opened with their eyes as large as dish plates. The group was too shock to do anything. 'Rage' couldn't help but feel pleasure from what she was doing as she breathed a strong force from herself into his mouth for a short moment.

After another moment, she reluctantly took her tongue out of from Beast Boy's mouth and pulled her lips away, leaving him blushing, speechless and stupefied. She licked her lips and said with a sinister sly voice, "I'll being seeing you real soon...G.L."

She gave him a quick kiss on his lips before she took off in a black energetic form of a large red four-eyed raven. She flew off the tower and elsewhere, leaving the speechless group back at the tower. Beast Boy was the first to get his speaking ability back. Turning to the others he asked with a blush still on his face, "What just happened?"

"I'm wondering if what happened...just happened," replied a stupefied Raven, "But my question is…why?"

* * *

**Why, indeed. Find out why next time.**


	8. Chapter Eight: An Unconventional Morning

**Chapter Eight: An Unconventional Morning**

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Everyone was still thinking about the shocking scene that took place earlier that morning; 'Rage' tongue-kissing Beast Boy. It was almost unreal; it didn't make any sense, everyone thought. Raven herself found it hard to swallow and she eye witnessed it with her fellow Titans and with all of her present counterparts.

As for Beast Boy, he did what he could to avoid Raven that morning, fearing what she might be thinking of inflicting some injuries to him for all the things that's been happening and for what he did with 'Rage', although it was unintentional on his part anyway. Heading to the kitchen, Beast Boy entered and found almost all of Raven's emotions gathered together in the common room and some in the kitchen having breakfast. All of course to no surprise were drinking herbal tea and with the number of Raven counterparts present, tea was in high demand. Raven wasn't present amongst her counterparts and Tranquility wasn't there either. Fear was nowhere to be found; she was hiding who knows where.

Nervously, Beast Boy entered into the kitchen and found Kindness cooking up a batch of pancakes. She turned upon seeing his appearance.

"Good morning Beast Boy," Kindness greeted with a smile, "Are you feeling OK?"

"I woke to a bizarre morning of Rage kissing me like there was no tomorrow," Beast Boy retorted with a blush he failed to hide, "I never knew I was going to start my day like that."

"Neither did we," Kindness replied, "But don't let it get you in a pickle. Have a seat and I'll fix you a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice."

"Cool," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Hey B.B. come sit with us," Happy said sitting at the table with Love, Desire, Bravery, and Gross. Beast Boy went over and sat between Love and Happy. Happy was currently eating a bowl of strawberries when she saw the look on Beast Boy's face.

"Loosen up B.B.," Happy suggested, "If you don't you'll age faster."

"I'll keep that in mind," Beast Boy replied.

"Still thinking about what happened earlier," Love asked.

"Yeah...," Beast Boy answered with a blush, "I couldn't seem to shake it off."

"After that hot tongue fling you had with Rage, I'm surprised you're still standing in one piece," Rudeness implied as she made her entrance into the kitchen and stood behind Beast Boy with at arms on top on his head. She then rested her head on her arms and grinned, "You're quite the lady's man B.B. Raven just took off from the scene after what happened. I guess it was too much for her to take in all at once."

"Is she that mad at me," Beast Boy asked nervously.

"She can't blame you for what happened and you shouldn't blame yourself either," Love answered, "She only has herself to blame. I warned her of the consequences of her actions."

"What actions," Beast Boy asked.

"Denial," Love answered. Curiously, Beast Boy asked, "What was she in denial of?"

"I'm sorry," Love replied, "That's not for me to say."

"Then why mention it," Beast Boy asked.

"There's an old saying," replied an emotion whose voice sounded modest and as though she was talking from experience, "If you want the truth, then go straight to the horse's mouth."

Everyone turned to see the source of the voice, seeing a figure that was clad in a bright brown cloak. Her calm and humble facial expression gave the feeling that she understood a great deal.

"Wisdom," Love greeted. Wisdom stepped up and bowed to her fellow emotions. Rudeness, who still had her arms on top of Beast Boy's head with her head on her arms, snorted as she rolled her eyes and said, "Peachy, another stiff next to Knowledge and Reason."

Wisdom ignored her as she fixed herself a cup of tea. With that done, she went over to Beast Boy and said, "Every event in life whether small or great have their reasons for happening. But you'll never know or understand those reasons are until _you_ seek them out from their source."

With that said, Wisdom left the kitchen and went about her business in the common room.

"Question," Beast Boy spoke, "Since all of you are part of Raven, wouldn't that mean that Raven feels every sensation and experience you all act out and feel?"

"If that were true then she'd be blowing and destroying everything in her path due to the high amounts of emotional chaos her body would have been experiencing," Knowledge explained as she entered the kitchen with Reason close by, "We'd have to be inside her mind in order for her to feel whatever sensation and experience we act out or feel."

"How weird," Beast Boy admitted. After adjusting her glasses, Knowledge smirked, "Raven's an enigma...just like you said."

Beast Boy blushed and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Moments later, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg entered into the kitchen.

"Greetings friend Beast Boy and all friend Raven Doppelgangers," Starfire greeted brightly. All of Raven's emotions sweat dropped upon hearing the name Starfire continuously label them as.

"Will she ever stop referring to us as "doppelgangers"," Annoyance asked. Cyborg took a swift of air into his nose and picked a smell of something cooking.

"Mmmm," Cyborg smiled in delight, "Something smells good up in here!"

That was when he looked in time to see Kindness placed a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on the table for Beast Boy.

"There you go B.B.," Kindness said with a smile, "Just like I promised you."

"Sweet," Beast Boy complimented with a wide smile, "Thanks a mil'."

"My pleasure," Kindness said accepting his thanks as Beast Boy started down on his breakfast, "During her free time, Raven took the time to improve in her cooking and read up on some chef books."

"…That…being…the case," Beast Boy said between his bites, "I'll eat from…her…any day."

Cyborg looked in disbelief.

"You actually cooked breakfast for him," Cyborg asked.

"Why not," Kindness asked, "After what happened earlier, I figured he would be in need of something to take his mind off of things."

The three Titans knew what Kindness was talking about but decided to stay quiet for now, not wanting to put Beast Boy on the spot. They just went about preparing breakfast for themselves. While doing so, Rudeness took her head and arms off of Beast Boy's head and was about say something when Raven and Tranquility appeared and entered right among them. Beast Boy felt his heart beating hard against his chest while not knowing what could be on Raven's mind. Raven looked straight at Beast Boy with a face expressing no emotions before she went and fixed herself a cup of tea. Beast Boy sighed in relief as she went about finishing his breakfast. Eating the last of his pancakes, Beast Boy gulped down the orange juice, and gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Dude, that was tasty," Beast Boy complimented, "We ought let you make breakfast more often."

Kindness smiled and said, "I'm happy that you like how I make breakfast. Perhaps in the future I'll make more for you."

Before Beast Boy could get a word out, Curiosity stepped up and asked, "Any ideas on Rage's unusual behavior earlier?"

"I don't know about you guys but that was a funny scene and the looks that were on all your faces were priceless," laughed an emotion. Everyone turned to sight another emotion clad in a bluish orange cloak who was laughing and making jokes about the incident.

"Now there's an emotion I never thought I'd see again for a Long while," Raven said.

"Who's she," Robin asked.

"Humor," Desire answered, "Raven's rare emotion. To Humor, everything's a joke."

"I'm sure her and Rudeness would get along just fine," Bravery remarked. Humor went over to Beast Boy and said, "Beast Boy the Titan Comedian, we meet at last...I'm sure late last night and this morning was a blast."

"What are you talking about," Raven asked with annoyance.

"Like, last night Beast Boy ran into some of our counterparts and had quite an adventure with them," Humor replied with a giggle.

"What kind of adventures," Raven interrogated.

"I went sparring with him at the gym," Bravery answered directly, "I must say that I had a good time fighting him. I wore myself out so much that I fell asleep on his shoulder. He had to carry me back to where I was to be sleeping."

"That's sweet," Kindness responded. Grossed spoke up, "At least I know now why I woke up on the couch instead of on the floor this morning. I'm sure it was Beast Boy's doing, right?"

Beast Boy said nothing but nodded in reply while trying to fight back a blush that was making its way on his face. Snobby and Cunning stepped in and gave their fair share of their moment with Beast Boy while Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were eating their breakfast and watching the scene before them play out. Rudeness spoke up, "I had a fun time in his room last night."

Raven's eyes shot opened as she turned to Rudeness and interrogated, "What kind of 'fun'? And what were you doing in his room anyway?"

"Oh nothing you wouldn't do," Rudeness mocked.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Raven asked in defense.

"Just the basics," Rudeness replied with a mischievous tone, "Just looking through his stuff and making comments about his tacky and messy room. Things of that nature."

"What," Raven asked with narrowed eyes. Rudeness continued, "And jumping on his bed after he told me not to a couple of times. I dared him to stop me if he had the guts to and he did."

"You left me with no options," Beast Boy retorted, "You wouldn't stop."

"I know," Rudeness replied with a grin, "And if you were given half a chance like last night, you'd have me pinned down on my back on your be..."

Rudeness wasn't able to finish her statement because Love stood up and backslapped her behind her head to keep her from finishing what she was about to say.

"Oooww," Rudeness whined as she rubbed the back of her head, "What was that for?"

"For being yourself," Love answered. Raven now grew suspicious of Rudeness, however the other Titans grew more suspicious of Raven. Beast Boy stood up off his seat preparing to walk out. Raven was about to say something to him when Fear ran in and tightly embraced him, bearing her face in his chest. Bravery snorted and spoke, "Hey, chicken Raven? What's the deal?"

"I'm sorry," Fear apologized, "I just got scared. I thought I saw something crawling up on me."

"LOOK A RAT," Rudeness yelled out, causing Fear to scream loudly and jumped into Beast Boy's arms thus causing him to cradle her like a frightened child. Fear wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck while Rudeness, Humor and Bravery busted out laughing. Raven placed her hands over her face, while the other emotions sweat dropped. Cyborg was biting his lips to keep from laughing while Starfire and Robin looked at each other and shrugged.

"It was just a joke Fear," Beast Boy assured, "There is no rat here."

"Well maybe except for Rudeness," Kindness commented. Rudeness retorted, "Not my fault the girl's afraid of her own shadow. She slept in Beast Boy's room on his bed with him last night doing who knows what."

"SHE DID WHAT," Raven yelled with widened eyes, which caused three glass cups to combust. Fear buried her head into Beast Boy's shoulder and held onto to him tightly; seeking protection from Raven's shocked and angered reaction. A blushing Beast Boy gulped at his situation with both Fear and Raven, worried about what Raven would do to him now.

"No need for an emotional uproar Raven," Tranquility cut in; she turned and nodded to Knowledge and Reason and allowed them to explain. Knowledge spoke, "Fear...the very emotion who causes Raven's fearful feelings to become reality if the feelings are strongly denied. I'm sure that the movie Wicked Scary rings a bell."

"Please don't remind me," Fear quivered. Raven added, "Yes, please don't. The last thing we need now is that experience again or something similar."

Reason interjected, "Fear is also the type who'll seek out comfort of safety and protection from whomever she feels will provide it for her. And evidently, she feels she could get that from Beast Boy; although Fear will never stop being afraid regardless."

"The girl needs a backbone made of tempered steel if you ask me," Bravery said as she crossed her arms.

"She's probably too afraid to take a shower alone also," Humor commented and Rudeness added, "That is unless B.B. here is there in the shower with her."

Both Humor and Rudeness started laughing at the ever blushing Beast Boy, while a red-faced Raven clenched her fists and growled inwardly at her two emotions. Raven got irritated and rebuked, "Shut up! Both of you!"

"What's your problem," Rudeness mocked, "Reason said it herself. (In a mock voice of Reason) _Fear is the type who'll seek out comfort of safety and protection from whomever she feels will provide it for her. And evidently, she feels she could get that from Beast Boy_. Therefore, if she could get it from him in his bed, why not with him in the showers also?"

Raven's face turned redder from Rudeness's twisted and perverted logic. Cyborg and Robin were tearing as they futilely struggled to keep from die-laughing. Starfire however frowned with rebuke at both Robin and Cyborg, while Beast Boy found himself in a mess he couldn't seem to escape from.

A moment later, Beast Boy was able to set Fear down on her feet again but she wrapped her arms around his left arm as if she was holding onto her dear life.

"Damn," Rudeness cursed, "She's all over B.B. as if he's her lifeline."

"Honestly they look rather cute together," Humor teased.

Raven looked at both Rudeness and Humor with a looked that said that another word from them would their last. Both Humor and Rudeness decided to remain quiet and not risk what Raven would do to them. Raven decided to change the subject as she turned to Love and said, "You mentioned that sensed something from Rage earlier today. You said that the version of Rage we saw earlier was worse than the original. What I'd like to know is what made her worse than the original Rage."

All of the other emotions and personalities gathered together around Raven, Love and the other Teen Titans.

"Let me say it straight," Love stated, "That emotion we saw in Beast Boy's room was a fusion of two emotions."

"A fusion," Raven asked.

"That's right," Desired assured, "That was what both Love and myself sensed from her."

"So Rage somehow merged with one of my emotions," Raven asked.

"She did," Love continued, "And Desire and I know which one."

"Who," Raven asked.

"With our third heart sister," Love answered. Raven's eyes widened at what she heard, "With her?"

Love nodded. All of the other emotions saw that this hybrid emotion could be real trouble. The other Titans were curious as to who exactly was this third heart sister. Beast Boy spoke up and said, "For reasons beyond me and the other Titans, you girls have been avoiding revealing her name to us. Would you all be so kind as to please tell us the name of this third sister of Raven's heart?"

All of the other emotions looked at each other, as if they were waiting for one them to give a reply. Love and Desire turned and looked at Raven, who lowered her head and sighed. After an awkward silence, Raven swallowed hard and spoke, "Lust…her name is Lust."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin instantly turned to Raven with widened eyes.

"Say WHAT," Cyborg said in disbelief, "Did we hear right?"

"Did I speak another language," Raven mocked, "I'll spell it out: L.U.S.T. Lust, that's her name."

All four of them looked at Raven in utter disbelief. They never suspected that she the capacity to have an emotion that embodied desires that were...lustful. And to top it, it was an emotion of the heart.

"Lust is the third heart sister," Robin asked. Love and Desire nodded. Starfire suggested, "Therefore, since Lust is one of the three heart sisters, she can influence and amorously arouse the other emotions since Raven has lustful desires from her heart, yes?"

A heavy blush was on Raven's face as she pulled her hood over her head to hide her blushing face.

_This is so embarrassing_, Raven thought. Cyborg asked, "Raven the Goth...Her of all people? I didn't see that one coming, no offense!"

"None taken," Raven replied with no emotions. Love decided to continue, "None of us are sure as to how both Lust and Rage combined. But with Lust and Rage fused into one, this hybrid emotion is neither Rage nor Lust…She's Obsession, a most dangerous emotion who's beyond reasoning with and will hurt anyone who gets in her way of her goals. She'll stop at nothing and will do whatever she has to in order to get what she wants."

"I can't believe this is all happening," said a voice that sounded ill at ease, "This is so not happening."

Everyone turned and found a hooded figure clad in a pale pinkish orange cloak, standing at the corner of the kitchen with her head lowered as if she was ashamed to show her face.

"When did Embarrassment show up," Boredom asked dryly.

"Isn't it obvious," Reason answered as she pointed to Raven who still had her hood over her head staying to hide her blushing face.

"Greetings friend Embarrassment Raven Doppelganger," Starfire greeted cheerfully. Embarrassment blushed under her hood and waved back shyly and said, "Hi."

"Great," Sarcasm remarked, "A flustering self-conscious "Raven"."

Embarrassment covered herself with her cloak as if she was trying to conceal her appearance from view.

"Everyone will learn everything about me and my secrets now," Embarrassment sighed, "...My life and reputation is so over."

Raven was wanted to say something but couldn't find the words for it. Seeing the situation Raven was in, Robin decided to get everyone back on the topic that was previously at hand. He said, "Love, about what you said earlier in regards to Obsession..."

"And what of her," Love responded.

"And what does Obsession wants," Robin asked. After a moment of silence, Beast Boy looked reluctant to answer and was about to speak when...

"Wouldn't you like to know," spoke a maliciously sly voice, "By now I thought it'd be obvious."

Everyone turned and found Obsession standing behind them with her cloak covering her body and her hood over her head.

"Obsession," Bravery called out. Obsession grinned maliciously, causing Fear and Timid to back away from the dark emotion and hide behind Bravery and Beast Boy while their fellow counterparts, Raven and the other Titans kept their guard up. Obsession looked at Beast Boy and said, "Hello G.L. I told you that I'd be seeing you real soon, didn't I?"

She grinned and winked at him, but Beast Boy stayed quiet as he looked at Raven, who was eyeing the corrupt emotion cautiously while wondering what scheme she could be contemplating. Obsession then looked straight at Robin and said, "You asked me what I want. (She now turned to Raven) I saw someone who was violently and viciously obsessed with protecting and keeping everyone away from you Raven, and how he was attacking everyone without hesitation or prejudice, this including Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, anyone who would get in his way. (Turning back to Beast Boy) I must say that your primitive and savage alter ego was a real kicker G.L.."

Obsession's eyes flashed for a moment, causing Beast Boy scream out loudly in pain as he grabbed his head.

"Beast Boy," Raven cried out worriedly. A moment later, Beast Boy fell to his knees and finally to the ground, losing consciousness. Obsession ordered, "Back away from him! He's mine and I will now take what I want! He belongs to me now!"

"He belongs to no one," Raven defied strongly, "Especially not to one such as you!"

"I beg to differ," Obsession said in a deceptively calm voice before multiple energetic black tentacles sprouted from underneath her as she grew in size.

"I so beg to differ," Obsession repeated venomously with an evil smile on her face...

"Titans, GO," Robin ordered as he and the others took action to stop the corrupt hybrid emotion. Obsession hissed venomously as she charged at them. With one of her tentacles, she smacked Starfire to the side as Cyborg aimed his cannon and fired at her with a direct hit. Obsession was pushed back hard from the attack, but was still in the game.

"Boo-yah," Cyborg cheered loudly as he continued to fire at her as many times as he could. With a growl, she grabbed Cyborg by his cannon.

"YO," Cyborg shouted, "Put me down!"

While holding him, Obsession turned his back to her and opened it to start doing who knows what on him.

"Hey," Cyborg yelled realizing that he was being tampered with, "Stop that!"

"This fight between us really has you falling apart doesn't it," Obsession mocked as Cyborg's arms and legs detached from him and fell off. Grabbing his four detached parts with her tentacles with a dismembered Cyborg still being held up off the ground, Obsession said to him, "Now take a deep breath!"

Before Cyborg had the chance to ask why, the corrupt emotion threw him and his parts hard through the window. Cyborg screamed as he and his parts were thrown far from Titan Tower before falling straight into the open seawater.

"Cyborg," Tranquility cried out as she left Titan tower in search of the dismembered Cyborg after Obsession sent him and his parts on a one-way collision course into the seawater.

"That stupid ass should have considered installing oxygen tanks into his internal systems," Obsession mocked. Diving at her from the air, Starfire started firing rounds after rounds of starbolts at the corrupt emotion. Obsession endured the heavy assault only for so long after she grew tired of being battered with green energy blasts. Enlarging one of her tentacles, Obsession used it to smash Starfire hard into one of the walls, engraving her into it. The unconscious Starfire fell from the wall and onto the ground.

"Starfire," Robin cried out worried as he ran over to his fallen girlfriend. Before he could reach her however, one of Obsession's tentacles raced at him. Seeing this, Robin grabbed and threw one of his bird-a-rangs at her but she speedily dodged the attack. What she didn't see was that he pulled out his steel staff as he jumped into the air and struck her on the back with it. She cried out in pain momentarily before started fighting him angrily with her tentacles. Robin was able to keep up but only for so long until she overpowered him and grabbed his staff from him.

"See how it feels," Obsession yelled as she struck Robin on the back with his own staff. He yelled in pain before he fell to the floor. But before he reached the floor, Obsession smacked him to the wall with one of her tentacles. Turning to the motionless Beast Boy with a dark smile, she was about to make her way to him when Raven stood in her path.

"You won't have him," Raven challenged, "Not without a fight! You'll have to break me first!"

"Very well then," Obsession roared, "I'll get him one way or the other!"

"Over my dead body," Raven defied as her eyes narrowed. Bravery jumped on Obsession's back and wrapped her arms around her neck in a headlock.

"Let's dance," Bravery yelled while tackling with Obsession. Happy formed an energy orb and fired it at the corrupt emotion and yelled, "Take that you big meanie!"

The attack hit Obsession head on. Raven and her other emotions took the initiatives to battle against her while Desire, Femininity, and Kindness went to the aid of Starfire and Robin, both of whom were unconscious. All the while, Embarrassment, Lazy, Fear, and Timid stayed close to Beast Boy.

Bravery was doing all she could to weaken Obsession but the task proved easier said than done. Knowledge, Wisdom, and Reason tripled teamed the corrupt emotion as they fired their attacks on her simultaneously. Cunning popped out of nowhere before Obsession and landed swift punch to her face before implanting her knee into her stomach. Conscience, Cocky, Envy, Humor, Rudeness, Annoyance, Sarcasm, Curiosity, Greedy, Stingy, Snobby, Gross, Irony and Boredom all jumped on and tackled the giant emotion in attempt to bring her down. They punched, kicked and blasted attack at her in the efforts to weaken her.

Obsession screamed in pain and frustration while tried to get her counterparts off her. All the while Bravery tightened the grip she had around Obsession's neck while trying to choke the break out of her.

"Get off me Super Bitch," Obsession growled as she grabbed Bravery with one of her tentacles, wrapping it tightly around her legs and pulling her off her. Using Bravery as a swatter, Obsession smacked away her other counterparts from off her, hard, before she grabbed Cunning and launched both her and Bravery into each other before they fell to the floor. Bravery and her fellow emotions were struggling to get back up from the counterattack. While this took place, Obsession took the opportunity to go after Beast Boy, finding Fear, Kindness, Embarrassment, Lazy and Timid watching over him. The corrupt four red-eyed emotion charged at them when Raven flew in front of and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black energy chain formed around Obsession stopping her in her tracks as Raven struggled to keep her away from Beast Boy and her other counterparts.

"Get away from them," Raven ordered as she struggled to keep Obsession at bay. With one of her tentacles, Obsession grabbed Raven and threw her hard into the wall, breaking the energetic chain that was wrapped around her. Raven fell to the floor on her chest, looking up in time to see Obsession making her way to her prime target.

"...Nooo," Raven moaned lowly while dazed and in pain as she looked as though she was trying to reach out to someone with her right hand, "Beas..._Garfield_..."

Losing consciousness, Raven's head and hand fell to the floor after feeling the rest of her strength drained out of her and sent elsewhere. From behind, Love pulled her hood over her head, then morphed her white rose into a whip and thrust it around Obsession's neck.

"Aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhh," Obsession choked after feeling the whip tied tightly around her neck choking the break out of her.

"Get Back," Love ordered as she was pulling Obsession back away from Beast Boy and the others while Obsession struggled to break free while choking at the same time. As big as Obsession was, she was shocked that Love was able to do this to her without much trouble.

_Where did Love get this strength_, Obsession wondered.

"If...I...get the opportunity...," Obsession choked, "I'll swallow you whole!"

"Not today," Love declared strongly, "Not ever! And you won't have your way with Garfield Logan, I swear it!"

"Is that right," Obsession asked mockingly while struggling to pull Love's whip off from around her neck, which was tightly tied.

"I'll put it this way," Love proclaimed as her eyes turned burning white, "My love for Garfield burns with a passion!"

With a strong jerk, Love pulled Obsession down to the ground causing the corrupt emotion to return to her normal size after her dark tentacles faded away. Before Love could do anything else however, Obsession rushed and jumped high at Love. On seeing this, Love quickly gathered energy into her palms then fired it at Obsession, causing her to flying away from her and crash into the floor on her back, again. Acting quickly, Love morphed her whip a glowing steel chains with shackles. Running over to Obsession, Love quickly bounded the corrupt emotion with the chains and locking her hands, ankles and neck with the shackles. Obsession screamed as she struggled to move and break free but found herself incapable of doing so.

"Goddamn you," Obsession roared. Love said nothing and with her left hand, she grabbed the glowing chains and pulled the corrupt emotion up off the floor. Obsession snarled at Love as she looked straight at the heart emotion with contempt.

"You lose," Love declared as she clenched her right fist and punched it hard into Obsession's face, knocking her unconscious. Love released and dropped the unconscious emotion to the floor as she watched the glow that was still on the locked chains spread around the corrupt emotion's body. Obsession's body then flashed brightly momentarily. When the flash died out, Love saw that Obsession had split back into Lust and Rage. Rage was still tied and bounded with the shackles and chains locked around her. Both Lust and Rage were unconscious on the floor. Love turned and saw that Raven and her other counterparts regained their composures and were walking over to her.

"Is everyone alright," Love asked with concern as she removed her hood off her head. Bravery answered, "No one's dead, so that says something. I'm just pissed that I was used as a human-swatter by that four-eyed freak!"

"Yes, I know," Love replied. Desire came over to Lust and carried her off the floor.

"She'll be fine," Love assured, "Take her to where she could rest."

Desire nodded and disappeared into the floor with Lust being carried in her arms. Moments later, a re-assembled Cyborg burst into the common room with a loud roar with his cannon ready to fire with Tranquility following close by from behind. He immediately calmed when he saw that the fight had ended.

"Relax," Raven spoke after regaining consciousness, "The fight is over."

"Damn," Cyborg cursed, "I wanted to get back her for dismembering and dunking me into the waters."

"On the plus side she had you bathed and were washed piece by piece," Sarcasm mocked as Humor and Rudeness snickered from hearing her comment. Before Cyborg could counter Sarcasm's remark, Robin and Starfire regained consciousness as Conscience and Kindness helped them up to their feet.

"Were we victorious," Starfire asked. Raven replied, "We won. Obsession is no more."

"You killed the corrupt hybrid doppelganger," Starfire asked.

"No," Love answered, "She split apart. After I wrapped and locked my chains together around her, she was infused with energy that disrupted the fusion that caused both Lust and Rage to split from each other. Lust was taken to where she could recuperate."

"And Rage," Robin asked. Everyone looked down to see the chained and unconscious corrupt emotion lying on the floor. Wisdom suggested, "I think it'll be best if we place in her a holding cell before she wakes up."

"Agreed," Knowledge replied as she and Wisdom went over and pulled up the unconscious Rage up off the floor by the chains and carried her away. Happy went over to Love and said, "Wow, Love! I never knew you had it in you to take out such a powerful meanie like Obsession!"

"Love is versatile," Love replied with a grin, "It can take on many forms. And it can also be strong and tough love."

"As we saw," Bravery confirmed as she patted Love on the back and winked at her with a thumbs up, "You kicked ass, girlfriend!"

Love nodded as she, Raven and the others went over to the unconscious Beast Boy to see if he was alright. Cyborg knelt down to check his vitals.

"How is he," Raven asked while trying to hide the worry in her voice. Cyborg suggested, "We should bring him into the infirmary to get a better idea."

Before Cyborg could lift him up, Raven and Love went over to Beast Boy and lifted up the floor, holding him up with his arms over their shoulders. Without saying a word, they brought Beast Boy to the infirmary with Cyborg and the others following. After arriving at the infirmary, Beast Boy was placed on one of the beds there. Several wires were attached to his body which were attached to machines to analyze and regulate his vitals and an IV tube was inserted into his arm. Cyborg ran some tests on him and eventually came up with a report for the others.

"The readings indicate that he's physically fine," Cyborg assured, "But..."

"But what," Raven asked. Cyborg sighed, "...He's currently in a coma. And I'm not certain how long it'll last or if it's-"

"He will wake up," Raven cut in with a voice that seemingly betrayed her cold exterior persona, "Beast Boy has been through worse situations and came through, and I know he will pull through this one."

"We all are sure that B.B. will pull through Raven," Robin assured, "You shouldn't over-worry yourself about it."

"One of my dangerous emotions attacked all of you and put Beast Boy in a coma," Raven said with a slightly monotone voice, "If anything, all this and Beast Boy's condition is really my fault. How would you feel if you were in my place?"

"...I'm sorry," was all Robin could say as Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder to offer him emotional support, which he accepted. A moment later, Wisdom, Knowledge and Desire entered the infirmary. The others turned to the trio who entered.

"Rage is now detained in one of the holding cells," Knowledge explained. Robin asked, "But won't she escape once she wakes up?"

"The chains and cuffs I bound her with will keep her powers neutralized," Love explained, "It'll prevent her from using her powers to break free and escape."

Cyborg said, "That's good to here. The last thing we need now is a rampaging emotion, especially with Beast Boy in the condition he's in."

"Speaking of condition," Curiosity asked, "How's Lust doing?"

"Completely drained," Desire answered, "The fusion really took it out of her. It'll be a while before she wakes up."

Raven said nothing as she hid her face from the others under her hood. Starfire asked, "I'm confused as to Obsession Raven Doppelganger's motives when she placed Beast Boy into a coma. Why would she put Beast Boy into a coma if he was the one she wanted for herself?"

"My guess is that she wanted to decrease the risk of damaging him if he were to have put up a fight," Cyborg suggested. Bravery replied, "Better to go down fighting than to give in without putting up a resistance."

"Not exactly the best consoling words for comfort Bravery," Wisdom stated, "It's true that Obsession's motives are currently unclear, but I'm sure we'll eventually find out what they are once Lust wakes up. After being fused with Rage, I'm sure that Lust might have found out a few things from Rage."

Soon everyone left the infirmary to recuperate or repair the damages that were done and to let Beast Boy rest while hoping that the coma he was in doesn't last long. To everyone's annoyance and dismay, Timid was going on and on about how Beast Boy's condition was all her fault and how sorry she was for it, and that he'll never like her anymore for all that's happened once he wakes up; while Fear was overly worried and afraid for Beast Boy's condition, fearful of the worst case scenarios. Basically everyone was dealing with the situation in whatever way they could.

And speaking of dealing with the situation in whatever way possible, Raven was up on the roof, trying to meditate on all that had happened. But to no avail, she couldn't keep her mind focused; Beast Boy's condition kept surfing through her mind endlessly. She couldn't escape the sorrow and guilt she was feeling. Sighing Raven got up off the floor and proceeded to her room. Arriving at her room, she was about to open the door when she heard foots steps approaching her. She turned and found Starfire standing at her left.

"Yes Starfire? What is it?"

"Friend Raven, after what happened, I figured that you'd want someone to confide in."

"I'm fine," Raven answered in a monotone while trying to hide her emotions. Not buying Raven's words, Starfire persisted sincerely, "There's no need for you to carry this load on your own. Please let me help in anyway I-"

"Starfire," Raven cut off her off, "This is not the time!"

Before Starfire she another word, Raven entered her room and closed the door behind her. Raven leaned against the door with hundreds of thoughts and feelings traveling through her. After a while she stepped out of her room and made her way to the infirmary, making sure she wasn't followed.

Opening the door, she stepped in and quietly closed it behind her. She looked at the resting form of Beast Boy who was lying motionlessly on the bed in the same position he was in since he was brought in. She walked over to him and stood over him by his right. A moment later, she leaned down and buried her head into his chest before she started crying quietly.

"Oh Garfield…I'm so sorry," Raven cried softly. Unknown to Raven was that were another presence who was who quietly peeking through the door momentarily. The figure closed the door quietly then stood outside the door of the infirmary.

"...Oh Friend Raven," Starfire sighed sadly as she slightly shook her head, "So much trouble could have been avoided if you were just honest him and yourself about your feelings for him."

Starfire walked off and left both Beast Boy and Raven alone.

* * *

**As Beast Boy lie a coma, Raven apologizes and weeps over him. Find out what happens next time.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Painful Truths

**Chapter Nine: Painful Truths**

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

It was now passed the afternoon. Raven opened her eyes and found that she was still in the infirmary, sitting on a chair and resting her head on a table by Beast Boy's bed. His condition still hadn't changed one bit.

"Must have fallen asleep," Raven figured as she rose off her seat and walked over to the sink to washed her face, clearing evidence that she was crying earlier. After drying her face and hands, she placed her hood back over her head and stepped out of the infirmary. Moments after doing so, Beast Boy's body started glowing in a mystic greenish white glow...

* * *

(All The While)

Raven was about to enter her room when...

"Ready to talk about how you're feeling now?"

Raven turned and found Starfire standing behind her.

"When did you show up," Raven asked, "I didn't even hear you approach me."

"Something Cunning Raven Doppelganger taught me earlier," Starfire revealed, "I believe it's called "stealth." But that's not important. Why don't you talk with me about your feelings for Beast Boy?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Raven said trying to stop the conversation from happening.

"You were crying on Beast Boy's chest hours earlier were you not? And you called him by his name...his _real_ name."

Raven gasped with a blush at what Starfire revealed to her.

"But how-"

"I was about to check up on him when I found you crying quietly over him," Starfire explained, "I figured it'd be best to leave you both alone then."

Raven stayed quiet, finding no use in denying the truth as she lowered her head. A second later, Love appeared in front of them. Both Raven and Starfire turned to Love. Getting their attention, Love said, "Although this tragic event took place however, I do credit you for my victory over Obsession."

"Me," Raven asked, "For what?"

"After Obsession knocked you down," Love revealed, "While on the floor you verbally called out Beast Boy's real name from the depths of your _heart_. It was your _own _expressed feelings for him at that moment that gave me the strength I needed to overpower Obsession. Without it, I would have had a harder time battling her since I'm one of the emotions you deny so strongly. Didn't I warn you that Denial would bring forth consequences?"

Raven didn't say a word as she thought about what Love was saying. After a moment of silence, Starfire said, "Raven, you're one of my best friends and all I wish to see is for you to be happy."

"That's what I've been telling her!"

Raven, Love and Starfire turned and saw an all too familiar hooded emotion coming their way.

"Speak of the she-devil," Raven professed.

"Don't be that way Raven," Happy said cheerfully, "You heard what Starfire said."

"When she said she wanted me to be 'happy' I doubt turning into _you_ was what she had in mind," Raven retorted.

"Whatever," Happy grinned, "What other part of you is 'Happy' besides me?"

Before Raven said another word, the siren alarm went off. The trio then saw Robin and Cyborg running down the halls in their direction, followed by Bravery and Desire.

"What's the trouble," Starfire asked with worry.

"B.B.'s vitals went critical for reasons unknown," Cyborg shouted, "It's at an abnormal level no normal human could survi-!"

Cyborg didn't get to finish when Beast Boy's vital readings on Cyborg's arm went dead, giving off the dreadful flat line sound. Immediately, Raven speedily ran down the direction of the infirmary as fast as she could, leaving the others to follow her in pursuit. She burst into the infirmary only to come upon a shocking sight.

"HE'S GONE," Raven yelled. The other Titans and her other counterparts crowded around the infirmary. As Raven confirmed, Beast Boy wasn't in the infirmary. In fact, there wasn't a trace of a struggle or anything damaged in the room either. Raven turned to her counterparts and ordered, "Search the tower! Search everywhere! I want Garfield Logan found! Now!"

Her counterparts nodded and did as they were told. They went in groups of threes searching around Titan Tower. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg searched around also, but they also took into account that Raven referred to Beast Boy by his real name rather than by his Titan name. After thirty-three minutes, everyone assembled together in the common room and reported that they found nothing leading to what happened to Beast Boy's boy. Bravery, Cunning and Curiosity stepped forward after making their way into the assembly.

"Did you three find anything," Raven asked.

"Nothing," Cunning answered. Raven sighed was and was about to say something when...

"Shit," shouted a feminine voice from behind the door, "Where the hell is he?"

"Calm down," retorted a second voice much more calmer, "I'm sure will find him in good time."

"Time isn't on our side in case you haven't notice," replied the third voice sound like she was in the mood for waiting around for something to happen. A second later, three female figures entered the room, each with cloaks. The first with a reddish yellow cloak, the second with a aqua-pink cloak and boots and the third with an orange-pink cloak. The group was now looking at the new trio of cloak females who were standing by the entrance doors that closed behind them.

"O-K," Cyborg answered, "Three more emotions to add to the number."

Wisdom stepped up and looked at the three who entered and answered, "Frustration, Patience and Impatience."

"Can we move it along," Impatience demanded, "I'm aging just by standing around doing nothing!"

"Damn it," Frustration cursed, "Will you shut up for once?"

"...It takes a lot of effort dealing with these two," Patience responded with a sigh as she shook her head.

"Patience was always said to be a virtue," Knowledge said.

"One Raven exercises often," Patience smiled. Raven said dryly, "Yeah sure. Now that you three showed up out of nowhere, I'm hoping that at least you can be of some help to us."

"Finding Beast Boy you mean," Patience replied. Starfire asked, "How did you know?"

"After our arrival," Patience replied, "We three saw that you and the others were searching for him. So I led these two on a search for him."

"If you saw us then why didn't you three reveal yourselves," Robin asked.

"Hey," Impatience answered rudely, "We would have except old virtuous here said that we would in good time after our search ended."

"And so far we haven't found much," Frustration with irritation.

"Except this," Patience replied as she revealed Beast Boy's torn up sleeveless muscle shirt. Robin walked over to Patience and took the shirt to exam the damages. While doing so, the entrance doors opened and a large shadow appeared and overshadowed Robin and the three newly appeared emotions from behind. Turning quickly around, razor sharp teeth and fangs with a loud roar of vicious animosity were the first things that they were greeted with.

"Hatred shall rule," the large red figure declared darkly as 'he' fired yellow beams directly at Love. She was hurled off her feet and into the wall, instantly knocking her unconscious before falling and hitting the ground facedown.

"NO!," Desire cried as she ran towards her sister. The red figure fired at Desire and blasted her into the wall just as 'he' did with Love, also knocking her unconscious with Love lying next to her. Robin, Frustration, Patience and Impatience jumped and backed away from the entrance as they took their guard upon seeing the large enemy figure at the entrance. The others looked to the front entrance to see a large red figure with white hair and four yellow eyes walking towards them. This creature was an all too familiar figure to Raven and all her counterparts and to the rest of the Teen Titans much to their horror.

"It's him," Cyborg said a bit nervously with widened eyes.

"You," Raven exclaimed with narrow eyes.

"It's Rage," Irony said, "And she transformed into the personification of our most hated father!"

"How the fuck did Rage escape from Love's chains," Rudeness yelled.

"Before you Titans try anything," 'Trigon' said, "I wish to show you whom I owe my release to."

At that, another large figure entered through the entrance, this one on both hands and feet. He came and stood besides 'Trigon'.

"It's Beast Boy," Starfire cried, "And he's transformed into that Man Beast again!"

Beast Boy as the Man Beast growled at them as he stood up on his feet. What everyone took note of was that he now his eyes were now glowing red instead of white. He looked over at the group and saw Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

"Beast Boy here freed me from the chains Love bounded me with," 'Trigon' said as 'he' threw the chains at Love's motionless body.

"You Bastard," Raven cursed, "What the hell have you done to him?"

"I turned him into my obedient servant," 'Trigon' said with an evil smile, "Like the Man Beast that he is. And like all animals, he was in need of a strong master."

"Damn you," Raven cursed as she and her other counterparts wondered how Rage could have gained control over Beast Boy's mind. With the transformed Rage controlling Beast Boy who was also transformed, they knew that there was going to be hell.

"Don't worry Raven," 'Trigon' said, "I have no intentions of hurting Beast Boy here. Like I said, he's my obedient servant and as his master, he will carry out my orders."

'Trigon' turned to Beast Boy and said, "Now, my animal servant…Robin, Starfire and Cyborg are my enemies. Give them pain. Kill them for my amusement!"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed as he roared viciously with the intent on carrying out 'Trigon's' orders.

"Get to it," 'Trigon' ordered. At that, Beast Boy charged into action.

"Titans, GO," Robin yelled as he and the others got out of the way. Cyborg fired his arm around Beast Boy with a steel cable attached to his arm. The arm wrapped around Beast Boy as Cyborg tried to hold him back. Timid, Embarrassment and Fear took hiding in the kitchen trying to keep from sight.

"C'mon Beast Boy," Cyborg pleaded, "I don't wanna hurt you! Fight this control that…thing has on you!"

Grabbing the cable, Beast Boy pulled Cyborg to him and greeted him with a solid headbutt. With the cable failing to loosen, Cyborg was pulled back by the transformed Beast Boy and was again greeted with another headbutt. By that time the cable loosen off Beast Boy. Before Beast Boy was able to doing any severe damage to Cyborg, Starfire started pummeling him with starbolts and Robin threw one of his diskettes at him. Their attacks on him only served to fuel his rage and inhuman desire for bloodshed as he did battle with them after Cyborg regained his composure and rejoined the fight.

All the while Raven and her other counterparts took flight in battling 'Trigon'. It was getting heated up as Raven and her counterparts saw two new cloaked and hooded figures soared down from the air and jump kicked 'Trigon' simultaneously out through the window and down into the rocky ground on the surface. 'Trigon' was momentarily out from the impact on 'his' head while the two new emotions faced Raven and the others.

"I'm here to set things straight," said the first figure clad in a tan silver colored cloak and boots, "I'm Justice!"

"I'm up for some hard pay back," said the second figure clad in a brownish silver colored cloak and boots, "The name's Vengeance!"

"Alright," Bravery cheered, "That's what I'm talking about!"

"That's nice," Raven said, "But right now we have to stop Beast Boy!"

After 'Trigon' lost consciousness, Beast Boy stopped his rampage and calmed down as his eyes turned from growing red to white. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire looked up from the floor and saw that Beast Boy had stopped where he was.

"He has," Starfire started, "Calmed down."

"For now as it looks like," Robin said as he, Starfire and Cyborg stood back up off the floor.

Beast Boy turned and saw Raven. Letting out a low growl he walked over to her and stood up tall before her. Beast Boy looked and leaned down at Raven, looking at her face to face. Raven said nothing as she stared him straight into his eyes. With a roar, Beast Boy grabbed Raven and held her high up off the floor with both large hands. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Raven's counterparts were about to jump in when…

"No," Raven warned, "Stay back!"

Starfire pleaded, "But Raven-"

"Stay out of this," Raven warned, "All of you! He might lose control again if you three try to help me in any way."

Reluctantly, her fellow Titans and counterparts complied although they kept their guards up for anything they felt would threaten Raven's safety. While holding her up in the air, Beast Boy looked at Raven with a scowl when memories of when both him and her were sitting and talking together the night he changed back to normal came to his mind. He remembered how kind she was to him and how she consoled him after all that happened that day. His expression gradually calmed and relaxed as he remembered her words to him:

"_Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man…a man…a man…"_

Those words kept ringing in his mind over and over again. There was a brief moment of silence, which was shortly lived.

"I'm not an animal," Beast Boy said in a rough growl-like voice as he placed Raven back down on her feet and released her. He then turned and walked away from her and the others towards the exit with his back facing everyone.

"What did you do to him," Starfire asked.

"Nothing," Raven confessed, "I did absolutely nothing."

Beast Boy knelt down on both knees and hands with his head lowered as a greenish white mystic glow appeared around him.

"What's happening to him," Cyborg asked worriedly. As if to answer his and everyone else's questions, a flash momentarily burst from out of Beast Boy's body. A couple of moments later, the flash of light died out giving everyone sight again. Everyone turned to Beast Boy who was still on his hands and knees, breathing in and out hard. Soon his breathing calmed down to a normal level.

A moment he stood back up off the floor, but from what everyone saw from his back, he still looked the same except now he was now wearing black pants and boots with no shirt on and the belt around his waist had silver armor plating pieces around it. The top front and face parts of the boots had silver plating pieces on them also. He wasn't as big as he was before however he was now Cyborg's height with his mane-like dark green hair stretching down his green fur-covered back. His light green hands were skin bare with no fur and his fingernails looked low-cut but his fur-covered arm each still had the same two dark stripes around them.

Raven slowly went over to her friend cautiously.

"Beast Boy," Raven called out in a calm but worried voice.

"Am I still a boy to everyone," Beast Boy asked with a voice that sounded a bit more mature than his regular voice. Everyone present was taken aback by Beast Boy's new voice. He then turned to face everyone and what they came to see shocked them. He was more muscularly built than before and his facial features revealed a handsome guy (A/N: think of Goku's body without the tail as Super Saiyan 4, except the red fur his green). Beast Boy's skin was light green and his shiny emerald eyes were expressed calmness and confidence.

By this time all of Raven's counterparts were gawking at Beast Boy, except for Love and Desire who were still unconscious and Lust still wasn't present. (A/N: think of them looking at Beast Boy with large smiles and hearts in their eyes and hearts bubbling out of their heads). Raven too couldn't help but stare at Beast Boy, and Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were staring at him also. For a moment Raven was lost for words until she regained her voice, "Gar…I mean, Beast Boy! You've…changed!"

"Did I change that much," Beast Boy asked while scratching the back of his head. Sarcasm replied, "You're no green Martian so that's a plus."

"Girl shut up!," Bravery shouted, "Green happens to be my favorite color (pointed to her cloak then looked at Beast Boy)! And from where B.B.'s standing he makes it look sexy!"

"Wow!," Snobby said dreamily with her hands on her blushing cheeks, "This Green Wonder became far more than I've envisioned him before!"

Happy exclaimed dreamily, "Green Wonder! I've heard of black beauty and white beauty but girlfriend, this is Green Beauty!"

Fear and Timid shyly went over to Beast Boy and studied his new look and structure. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile and blush heavily from the way Raven's counterparts were all admiring him. Raven couldn't feel more embarrassed at her counterparts' behaviors.

"Glorious," Starfire said with a surprised expression in her voice, "Beast Boy has undergone a transformation of some kind. On my home planet something like this is common for Tamaranians."

"Well Beast Boy is no Tamaranian," Cyborg said.s

"What I'd like to know is how was Beast Boy able to transform into…what he is now," Robin said.

"I think I speak for Raven and my fellow emotions when I say this something all of us want to know," Curiosity said with fascination.

"Tell us Beast Boy," Robin asked, "How were you able to transformed into this new form of yours?"

"Well, I-"

_BEAST BOY!_

Beast Boy grabbed his head instantly and fell to his knees, giving out a loud outcry. Raven and the others jumped back from the sudden outburst as Beast Boy screamed in pain.

"Beast Boy," Raven asked worriedly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something's attacking me," Beast Boy wailed.

"From where," Starfire asked looking around for the enemy, "I can't see any-"

"From inside me," Beast Boy shouted while still holding his head. Suddenly Beast Boy started seeing flashes of images in his mind:

_Flashback #1: Raven entering his room and reading his private journal then placing it back in its original position before running out and into him._

_Flashback #2: When Beast Boy was offering Raven a cup of herbal tea after her abrupt departure from Titan Tower that same day while not knowing she was hiding a secret from him involving his private journal._

_Flashback #3: Her snide remark to him after he offered and asked her to exercise with him in the gym after her meditation._

_Flashback #4: Raven and him erotically making out together in his room on his bed before her powers overshadowed him, causing him to lose consciousness before Raven exited his room with her belongings._

_Flashback #5: Beast Boy waking up believing the erotic make out session was all a dream._

_Flashback #6: Her sneaking into his room and reading his journal again before she slammed it down on the desk after reading what he wrote in it and then storming out of his room._

_Flashback #7: Raven and Beast Boy getting into an argument after the battle with Overload and Beast Boy apologizing thinking the whole thing was his fault with Raven not telling him the whole truth about what happened earlier._

_Flashback #8: Curiosity and Rudeness reading his entire journal before Curiosity placed it back in its original position in his room without his notice since he was asleep with Fear sleeping next to him on his bed._

For all this time Beast Boy has been so over-worried about what injuries Raven would inflict on him for all that's happened when in actuality Raven herself was responsible for everything that's happened and his paranoia since day one. This served to fuel Beast Boy's rage as fangs grew from his mouth with his eyes turning from normal to glowing red. He let out a growl of animosity causing everyone to back away from him fearfully. Raven suddenly saw visions in her mind, which linked to the root of Beast Boy's sudden change in behavior.

"Oh fuck," Raven said in a low undertone as turned to see an angry red-eyed Beast Boy looking at her after he stood back up with his clenched fists at his sides.

"Raven," Starfire asked fearfully, "What's wrong with Beast Boy?"

"Let's just say that my past actions have finally caught with him and he's really pissed off at me about it," Raven answered while trying to hide the fear in his voice. Beast Boy was about to do something when…

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy turned and looked to the source of the dark feminine voice that called out to him. This voice belonged to none other than the red Goth, Rage, who transformed back to her original self and was weakly standing by the broken window. Rage was currently holding her hooded head with her left hand, concealing the injury she endured from the fall while using her right hand to hold onto her ribs feelings pain coursing through them.

"To me," Rage ordered as her eyes flashed at him, causing his eyes to glow brighter for a second. She gestured her hand to him to come forward. Beast Boy ran and made his way to her. After reaching the window, Beast Boy lifted and cradled Rage into his arms bridal style while she was massaging her injured head. Turning to Robin and the others, she said, "You Titans win this time…but we'll crush you next time!"

With that, Beast Boy turned and speedily jumped from the window with Rage, leaving Titan Tower and the island.

"Beast Boy come back!," Raven yelled as she and the others ran to the window, only to find that both him and Rage were gone.

"Amazing," Irony said, "Two raging alter egos in one day. Although Raven and Beast Boy's personas are opposites to each other however those two really have monstrous anger management issues that can really relate to each other."

"Oh shut up," Annoyance said. Tranquility and Kindness went to check on Love and Desire and a moment later, both heart sisters regained consciousness and from what they saw, things weren't in the favor of the Titans.

"Looks like I missed the party," said a voice sounding all too familiar to Raven and all her counterparts. Raven and the others turned to see third heart sister entering into the messy and damaged common room with her hood over her head and her cloak draped and covering her body from sight much to the surprise of Raven and all her counterparts. Love and Desire had regained consciousness and found their sister making her way towards them.

"Lust," Love spoke, "You're finally awake."

"The same can be said of you and Desire after I realized you both were knocked unconscious," Lust countered.

"Touché," Love retorted as she picked up her chains and reverted them back into her white rose. Lust saw the look on Love and the others' faces and saw that more went down than just the earlier battle.

"It's Rage," Lust said, "She took G.L., didn't she?"

"How did you know," Starfire asked.

"It was her plan from the beginning," Lust continued, "But there's more to it. I'm sure by now that it's completely obvious that all of Raven's personalities, emotions and myself have a special _fondness_ for G.L. but in our own ways, and Rage is no exception."

"Care to elaborate," Robin said. Lust explained, "You see, Rage was attracted to G.L.'s wrathful and highly aggressive counterpart. So much so that she formulated a potion at a bio laboratory to use on G.L."

"Well that explains why Beast Boy transformed into that Man Beast again," Cyborg said.

"I tried to stop her from using that formula on him," Lust said,"But I ended up fusing with her instead."

"How did this fusion occur," Raven questioned. Lust answered in a mischievous tone, "Emotionally speaking, at that moment of time Rage and myself surprisingly were on the same wavelength; we both sought out to have G.L. for ourselves and we would have done whatever means needed to have _our way with G.L_.."

Raven cringed at Lust's explanation complemented with her sly voice tone. It didn't take Robin, Cyborg and Starfire long to figure what Lust's own intentions were.

"As a result, when Rage and I merged, we turned into that rampaging emotion that was known as Obsession. Personally, merging with Rage was anything but an experience I want to go through again. After I fused with Rage, Obsession infused the potion into G.L. when she barged into his room and kissed him earlier today. Although I had very little control over the fusion however, I'll admit that I did enjoy the kissing session with him."

"That was obvious," Sarcasm said, "But it wasn't your first experience with him anyway."

That remark caused Robin, Starfire and Cyborg to look at her, Lust and Raven questionably.

"Hold up," Cyborg said, "What did you mean by 'it wasn't her first experience with him'?"

"I might as well come out and tell you straight," Raven interjected with a blush appearing on her cheeks, "I have kissed Beast Boy before, very early yesterday morning."

"WWHHHAAAAAATTT?," shouted Robin, Starfire and Cyborg in unision.

"It was involuntarily," Raven continued, "Lust managed to take control of my body and had me passionately kiss Beast Boy. What added to that complication was that my powers made him believe that what happened was all a dream."

"That still doesn't seem to fully explain why Beast Boy angrily turned on you," Robin said while trying to put everyting together, "It just doesn't add up."

Lowering her head, Raven went onto explain everything to her fellow Titans while carefully making sure to explain the make out session without describing exactly what she and Beast Boy did together. It was a brief while before she was done with her explanation. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were utterly stupefied by everything they were informed about, and saw how everything now made sense and why all of Raven's emotions and personalities are so fond of Beast Boy in their own ways.

"Man," Cyborg said, "This is too deep!"

"I'll say," Robin agreed.

"So whereas Rage's intentions were to turn Beast Boy into her own personal Man Beast," Starfire said to Lust, "Your intentions towards Beast Boy are sensual oriented, yes?"

"That and some," Lust remarked with a grin, "And Raven can testify to that. After all, she was the one who freed Love, Desire and myself from the depths of her heart as she already explained."

Raven vainly had her hood covering her blushing face.

"This is so not my day," Embarrassment said with a shy voice.

"I wasn't seeking to release you three," Raven said with a monotone. "Ever since the three of you were unwittingly released, I've been through one form of humiliation and grief one after another."

"Well said for someone who's responsible for her own humiliation and grief," Irony said.

"Shut the hell up," Raven sternly ordered.

Wisdom, Reason and Conscience stood side by side with each other while remembering Lust's words on synchronized emotional wavelengths. The three of them started glowing until their bodies were completely absorbed into their glows. The glows then merged into one and released a temporary flash of light. After the light died out, everyone came to see a whole new emotion standing where Wisdom, Reason and Conscience were once standing. This emotion was clad in golden brown cloak and boots.

"Why should she," spoke the calm voice emotion, "She's right after all. You are responsible for your own humiliation and grief. I believe Love said it best: "_Denial will bring forth consequences"_."

"Wisdom, Reason and Conscience fused into one," Knowledge said stating the obvious.

"Fascinating," Curiosity said, "What did they fuse into?"

"I'm Enlightenment," spoke the golden brown cloak emotion as she turned to Raven continued, "You placed yourself through so much unnecessary trauma because you were too stubborn and hardheaded to accept what your heart was reflecting. You denied your feelings so strongly that your mirror for meditation overloaded and released us. Since you weren't willing to express how you truly felt and denied them instead, your strong feelings and affections for Garfield Logan came out through another way."

"Which unfortunately led to Beast Boy falling into Rage's control," Knowledge added.

"Nevertheless," Love replied, "We will break Rage's control over him and get Beast Boy back, one way or another."

"Amen to that," Bravery agreed.

"Ditto here," Justice replied.

"Just wait till I get my hands on Rage," Vengeance stated, "I'll give her a beating the like she has never felt for what she's done!"

"Till then," Knowledge spoke, "It's best if we recuperate first before we begin our search for Beast Boy and Rage."

"Why can't we start searching for them now," Starfire asked. Knowledge answered, "We're without a plan nor with any knowledge of their whereabouts."

"Knowledge is right," Cyborg agreed, "I'm not getting a signal from B.B.'s communicator. It was either damaged or deactivated."

"With Rage on the loose and with Beast Boy under her control," Robin interjected, "There's no telling what dangerous harm and damages they can do."

"Perhaps," Raven said, "But it's not likely that they'll be causing trouble tonight. If anyone noticed, Rage was injured from the fall, and it's most likely that she'll hide out somewhere and recover from her injuries before she makes her next move."

"That ought to buy us some time until we can find a way to break Rage's control over Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Lust," Desire now spoke after a long silence, "You were fused with Rage. Would you happen to have any insight on how to break Rage's control over Beast Boy?"

"That only Raven can do it and no one else," Lust answered. Raven questioned, "Me? And how am I suppose do that?"

Lust stepped up to Raven until both her and Raven were face to face. With a playful voice and grin, Lust answered, "Deep down Raven you know you want G.L. back as bad as I do and there's no point in lying to yourself now, especially after all that's happened. I came from your heart so I know how you feel for him in every way and what you'd love to do with him. You just won't let yourself admit it."

"Get to the point," Raven said with irritation.

"You already know what my point is," Lust answered, "The thing is that you refuse to allow yourself to express it."

Wishing to say nothing more, Lust turned and started own her way out away from the others.

"Amazing," Femininity retorted, "Lust didn't bother to attempt to be all flashy with herself or do most of the other things she'd normally do."

While walking away, Lust stopped where she was. With her back facing the group, she answered with a seductive and naughty tone, "I said I had plans to make a _new_ woman out of Raven. I can't do that as long as I'm outside her. Besides, even if G.L. was here, those pleasurable sensations just wouldn't be the same. It would be pointless and flavorless if I did all that I desired to do with him outside Raven's body. And if anything, I _**want**_ G.L. to have to whole "package", not part of it."

"And what's that suppose to mean," Knowledge asked.

"And I thought you were the smart one," Lust mocked as she turned to face Raven and all her counterparts, "What I mean is that I want Raven and us all as one to experience _**wonderful**_ times with G.L.. I hope I made that crystal clear. Now if you all will excuse me…"

With that said, Lust turned and proceeded on way out. No one knew what say after Lust departed. With nothing to say, Raven started walking away from the others towards the exit. On her way she saw Beast Boy's torn sleeveless muscle shirt lying on the floor. She figured Robin must have dropped it during the battle earlier. She picked it up and exited with it in her hands. Starfire was about to go after her when Robin pulled her back.

"Let her be Star," Robin advised.

"But-"

"Raven needs some time alone," Robin said, "So much has happened in such a short time and now Beast Boy is gone. Something like this isn't easy for her to handle."

"But we're her friends," Starfire protested, "I know she made many mistakes but as her friends we should try to help her by whatever means we can."

"We know that Starfire," Cyborg answered, "But Robin's right. After all that's happened, Raven needs time to herself to clear things out. We'd probably make things worse if we try anything without giving her time to clear her mind first."

Reluctantly, Starfire agreed to leave Raven alone for a while. Love and Desire disappeared from the group, leaving the other Titans wondering where they went. All the while, the other emotions started helping Robin, Cyborg and Starfire clean up the mess that resulted from the fight earlier. Although Raven's counterparts were keeping themselves busy in whatever way they could, they all were thinking about the same thing: how were they going to get Beast Boy back and fix the damage that was done...

* * *

(Later On)

Raven was up on the roof watching to late sunset. As she stood there, she looked at the torn shirt she picked up off the floor. Although she didn't verbally say it, but she already missed Beast Boy and she knew that. She embraced his shirt as if she wanted to be reminded of his presence.

"We all feel the same as you do Raven Roth," spoke a mature voice. Raven turned to see the three heart sisters standing behind her.

"Come to berate me for being a stubborn girl," Raven said with a sad voice.

"No," Love answered, "You're already aware of all that went down, so berating you further would do nothing to change all that's happened."

"However," Desire spoke up, "You can change what can happen since the future is not yet set."

"Therefore," Lust said, "All isn't lost. We can still get G.L. back and have him all to ourselves girlfriend."

"Getting him back though all depends on you Raven," Love replied, "No one else but you have the ability to get him back but you."

"But how can I," Raven asked with a softened voice, "I caused this disaster and I lost Beast Boy. Rage managed to manipulate Beast Boy's mind with those half-truth memories he saw, which caused him to fall under Rage's mind control."

"Ironically you lost him to "yourself" in a way," Love replied, "Listen Raven, we never said that handling your new emotions for Beast Boy was going to be that easy. However I did warn you that trouble would arise should you suppress and deny your feelings for him. Since you chose not to heed my warning, each of your emotions came out from the mirror expressing your affections for Garfield Logan in their own ways. From Happy to Bravery to Fear to Rudeness to Cunning, and surprisingly even to Rage, and the list goes on."

Raven was quiet as she listened to what Love was telling her. After a moment, Raven replied, "I didn't want to risk hurting Beast Boy or anyone else if my emotions were to get out of control. Yet in spite of my intentions, I only caused more trouble and chaos than preventing them, and Beast Boy and my friends were on the receiving end. I don't even know if Beast Boy will forgive me for all the trouble and misery I've put him through."

Raven lowered her head and fell to her knees as several tears fell from her eyes with a few sobs escaping her mouth. Love stepped forward and knelt down in front of Raven and took out Raven's cracked antique mirror. Seeing the mirror, Raven looked up at Love with her tear-streaked face.

"Although Rage has Garfield's mind under her control however," Love consoled, "She doesn't control his heart or his true feelings about you and that's solid."

Love handed Raven the mirror and advised, "Don't deny what your mirror reflects about your new feelings and affections. Learn to control and accept them, and most importantly, be true and honest with yourself and with Garfield. If you learn to do that, then everything else will fall into place. It's all in the mind and heart. (Turning to Desire and Lust) Isn't that right?"

Lust and Desire nodded their heads in agreement, both of whom were grinning. Raven looked down at her cracked mirror and at Beast Boy's shirt. After another moment, she turned to the sunset and said in her mind, "_Garfield Logan...wherever you are, I promise I'll find you and make things right. I'll find a way to get you back with us...with me...I promise..."_

* * *

**With Raven's new resolve to find and rescue Beast Boy, find out what happens next time.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Treasured Memories And

**Chapter Ten: Treasured Memories And Fantasies**

* * *

(Five Days Later)

It's been five days since Beast Boy's transformation and disappearance with Rage and there's been no sign of either of them since. Though everyone was worried about Beast Boy but things have been a bit slow since he left.

For Cyborg, it was like he lost a younger brother. He and Beast Boy have been best friends for years in spite of the countless number of times they've argued about the things they wanted to eat and who was a better game player. They've always hanged out with each other if they weren't on duty going after criminals and like a big brother, Cyborg would look out for Beast Boy if he got into any trouble.

Over the days, Cyborg would routinely scan the city for any signal traces, whether strong or weak, that would lead to where Beast Boy could be. Once in a while when entering his room or workshop, he remembered how Beast Boy would be there tampering with one of his things or trying to pull up some hair-brain prank on him that would backfire on him most of the time. The truth was Cyborg really missed Beast Boy; he even missed how Beast Boy would argue about how he hates the idea of eating animals and prefers tofu, fruits and vegetables.

For Robin, he lost a good friend, someone who in his own way would remind him not to take life and everything around him too serious. He remembered how Beast Boy would try to keep him from getting too consumed into his work and remind him to live life carefree once in a while. Beast Boy was like the part of Robin that reminded him that life is too precious to drown it away on excessive work and crime fighting.

On occasions Robin was given a good laugh by Beast Boy, that is when Beast Boy was the butt of the joke, and often Raven would put Beast Boy on that spot whenever his jokes failed. Amazing to Robin was that when he thought about how it took Raven and Beast Boy together to make him laugh, the more he saw how those two were like opposite charges that attract each other. Those two are good each other, Robin figured.

For Starfire, she also lost a good friend. Starfire knew Beast Boy for being a caring and forgiving friend. She remembered how he'd try to see the good in people in spite of their past mistakes or crimes, and this was true in regards to Terra, the sixth Teen Titan. Starfire recalled how everyone, including herself, was willing to do whatever it took to bring Terra down with extreme prejudice after she betrayed them to Slade.

No one but Beast Boy was willing to overlook Terra's mistakes to see that Terra still had some good left in her. And that remaining goodness Beast Boy saw was what moved Terra to willingly sacrifice herself to save the Titans, the city and the millions of people there from an underground volcano that would have destroyed everyone. Since then, not only did Starfire forgive Terra and Blackfire for their mistakes, but she also grew a new form of respect for Beast Boy, who reminded her that a world without a spirit of forgiveness is world doomed to everlasting strife and bitterness.

For Raven, she was affected most by Beast Boy's disappearance and in the manner that it happened. If anything, she was the root cause of everything that's happened, all because she was too stubborn to admit how she felt for him. Ever since his disappearance, Raven has remained in her room for most of the time. She didn't want to be around anyone.

At first, everyone figured that Raven would either go for another Goth like herself or choose to live a life without anyone in her life, especially after the Malchior incident. No one really expected Raven to fall for Beast Boy of all people, although it was obvious how much Beast Boy really loved and cared for Raven in spite of how she treated him over the years. If it were any other guy, chances of them putting up with all that Beast Boy went through with her over the years were practically below zero. In fact, her dangerous temper (Rage) was more than enough to frighten guys away, even if they were Goths like herself.

How Beast Boy was able to handle her temper would have been anyone's guess. But for the Titans, they knew that Beast Boy could relate to Raven since he himself had a monstrous temper in the embodiment of the dangerous Man Beast. What made it more ironic was that as the Man Beast he'd hurt and fight everyone else but would protect Raven in spite of how she'd treat and insult him, something that would normally goad anyone's temper and desires for retaliation against the offender.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Early in the morning Raven woke up screaming as she shot up on her bed. She placed her hands over her face letting her tears fall from her eyes as she sobbed quietly, remembering the nightmare she had about Beast Boy falling into a lifeless void all because she failed to save him even when she gave it her all. She was still able to see the look of fear in his eyes and face as he cried out to her to save him while she was doing her best to do so, yet it still wasn't enough. She quietly cried a little more just from the thought of it. A few items in her room blew up and a several book flew off the shelves because the nightmare she had. After cleaning up the mess that resulted from her nightmare and cleaning herself up; Raven spent a few hours of the morning meditating in her room in order to keep her emotions from causing any further damages.

After her meditation, she went to fix herself a cup of herbal tea, something all of her counterparts were doing for themselves also to no surprise. While there, she was briefed by Robin that an experimental creature escaped from a research laboratory and was hiding out somewhere and that all local authorities were put on notice about it. Raven listened partially to what Robin was telling since most of her thoughts were elsewhere thinking about someone else: Beast Boy.

Later that same day Raven left Titan Tower and didn't bother telling Robin and the others exactly where she was going.

* * *

(All The While)

Love, Desire, Enlightenment, Tranquility, Kindness and Femininity were in one of the guest rooms meditating together in a group circle, while Annoyance, Patience, Impatience, Frustration, Envy, Fear, Timid and Embarrassment were sitting on the sofa together in the common room watching the news on T.V. hoping to hear of any possible sightings or incidents involving Beast Boy and Rage. Lazy, as usual, was asleep on a left side of the sofa and Boredom was reading a book while sitting on the right side of the sofa. The book she was reading was "Coping With The Loss Of Someone You Held Dear".

Greedy and Stingy were in the kitchen drinking herbal tea while Snobby, Sarcasm, Rudeness and Gross were in Beast Boy's room, looking around and making comments about it. Rudeness and Gross agreed about how Beast Boy's messy room was cool and carefree whereas Snobby and Sarcasm begged to differ and made statements of how they'd like Beast Boy to sleep in a clean room once in while at least.

All the while, Knowledge was sitting on the bed Indian style in her guest room with her laptop resting on her legs. A moment later, Happy, Humor, Curiosity, Irony and Cocky walked in to see what their fellow emotions were doing. They then turned to Knowledge and Curiosity asked, "What are you doing?"

"Checking out Raven's memory files," Knowledge replied. Closing the door behind them, the five emotions sat on the bed with Knowledge to check what she was looking at. What they were seeing were like movie flicks of Raven's memories with Beast Boy and the other Titans and some of the fun times they had. Among the scenes was the time Raven used her powers to give Beast Boy an atomic wedgie for making wisecracks about the Titan East (A/N: Season 3, the episode, "Titan East" part one). That stunt Raven pulled was motivated by both Annoyance and Humor together.

They also watched the memory file of when Beast Boy got Raven into dressing up in Robin's uniform like he did with Starfire, Cyborg and himself during the time Robin went away for a while. It was one of the rarest times Raven went outside her character all because Beast Boy by some charming way got her into having some fun with him and the others instead of being isolated from them (A/N: Season 4, the episode, "The Quest").

Soon Bravery, Cunning, Vengeance, and Justice popped in and joined the group. After seeing what their fellow emotions were up to, the four of them had Knowledge open up the files showing Raven's best and most dangerous adventures with Beast Boy, and some involving the others. Some time later, Lust entered the room and joined the group.

"Hey girlfriends," Lust greeted, "What are you all up to?"

"We're checking out Raven's memory files," Knowledge answered. Happy added, "We were watching all the fun and good times Raven had with Beast Boy!"

"And all of the cool adventurous times also," Bravery comment.

"Oh really," Lust said with a grin on her face as she approached Knowledge and sat next to her. Lust asked, "Hey Knowledge, isn't there a particular hidden folder in that laptop of yours?"

"What hidden folder," Knowledge asked knowing from where Lust was coming from, but trying not to show it. Lust continued, "Don't play dumb with me. You know the one I'm talking about; the one labeled "Raven's F.A.D"."

All the other present emotions turned and looked over at Knowledge questionably.

" "Raven's F.A.D."," Curiosity asked, "What does F.A.D. stands for?"

"Fantasies And Desires," Knowledge answered straightforwardly, "A secret folder carrying all of Raven most private and personal dreams and fantasies."

"Really," Happy said with excitement, "Let's check'em out!"

"But we were just about to watch a three month old memory file of when Raven found Beast Boy down by the riv-"

"C'mon," Bravery cut in, "Don't be a spoiled sport now! Let's see the secret fantasy files!"

Knowledge sighed in defeat, "…Very well."

Typing on her laptop, Knowledge accessed the memory folder named "Raven's F.A.D". Opening the folder, the present emotions saw a number of symbolic icons that represented Raven's private dreams and desires.

"Wow," Happy exclaimed, "Never knew Raven had so many dreams and desires of this kind."

"What did you expect," Lust replied, "She hides them so deep in her mind who'd think she has desires of her own she want to seek out?"

"Well let's get this show started," Cunning replied. Over the course of time, Knowledge was showing her fellow emotions Raven's fantasies and dreams, many of which involved Beast Boy and some having her friends in the picture. There were several that showed she wished she, Beast Boy and the other Titans could live out normal lives as a normal teenagers and friends without a care in the world. Some showed how Raven wished both she and Beast Boy's status as friends and teammates developed into something deeper and closer. There were also those that showed Raven desiring she could go out with Beast Boy with him not acting so goofy or trying too hard to impress her or cracking unnecessary dumb jokes.

With Lust's persuasion and influence, they even viewed some of Raven's graphic "wet" dreams and desires she has for Beast Boy; some that were in the showers, some in her bedroom, and a few in Beast Boy's bedroom (A/N: use your imagination). Neither Knowledge nor any of her fellow emotions that were present were able to fight back from blushing crimson red while seeing the kinds of erotic "wet" dreams Raven would have for Beast Boy. Lust grinned and laughed at her fellow emotions' facial expressions after seeing the kind of desires and dreams Raven hides and suppresses so deep inside mind and heart.

"Wicked," was all Bravery could utter with a deep blush on her face. Happy who was also blushing deeply said, "Wow! That was totally-"

"Fascinating," Curiosity cut in with a heavy blush on her face. Knowledge, who too couldn't hide from blushing deeply commented, "Raven has quite a…detailed imagination."

"Well my objective is for her and us all together to fulfill her most sensual desires," Lust interjected, "And to do so, we have to get G.L. back with us! And we will; that's a promise!"

"Cool," Happy cheered, "Are there more desires of Raven to see?"

"There are other kinds," Knowledge quickly answered while going to another area of the folder and getting out of the sensual area of it.

* * *

(Meanwhile Elsewhere)

Raven was walking around the forest region up in the mountains miles away from the city hoping that would help clear her mind. While doing so she came across several species of animals and insects roaming around and doing things that they'd do instinctively. It was surprising how every roaming and flying animal and insect she saw reminded her of the one man her heart desires: Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy. Secretly she was hoping that one of them would turn out to be a green colored one Beast Boy shape-shifted into.

"…Maybe coming here wasn't that too good of an idea," Raven sighed to herself, "...What moved me to come here anyway?"

Soon she came across a particular river and made her way down to it. While there, she remembered an event that took place there...

* * *

(Flashback; Three Months Ago)

_Raven was flying around in the air seeking to get away from Titan Tower and the city. After flying for a long while, she looked down to see that she was flying over a forest region up in the mountains._

"_This looks like a good spot to take a walk," Raven said to herself as she gracefully landed down on the ground, then started her walk. While walking around the forest she spotted a certain person setting Indian style with his hands resting on his kneecaps down by the river. That person had a plain white tank top, dark blue pants, white socks, black and white sneakers and...green skin and hair._

"_Beast Boy," Raven asked in an undertone. As she got closer, she saw that it was indeed Beast Boy in the flesh, and to her surprise, he was meditating. She approached him quietly until she was a nice distance from him while keeping herself in hiding. She watched him quietly until he opened his eyes and said, "I know you're there Raven, so you can come out now."_

_Raven almost jumped from her surprise that Beast Boy sensed her presence. Maintaining her calmness, she came out into the opening and went down over to Beast Boy and asked, "How did you know I was there?"_

"_Let's call it animal instincts," he answered with a smirk, "And besides, blue is a lousy choice of color to use for camouflaging in green bushes. You stood out like a sore thumb."_

_Raven scowled at his comment, although it held truth in it. Beast Boy asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_I had to get out from the city and from all that seawater," Raven replied, "Why are you here?"_

"_It's somewhere I'd go whenever I was in need to meditate and clear my mind once in a while," Beast Boy responded, "Who'd of thought that a little of you would rub off on me."_

"_I wonder," Raven answered in a monotone. Beast Boy replied, "Who wouldn't? (Turned and looked down at the river) After the incident of my Man Beast transformation, I acknowledged the existence of my violent primal self, a part of me that's driven by savage rage, hatred, territorial ambitions and the desires for predation. I'd come down here once in a while to calm that primal part of me through meditation. Personally, this place is like a sacred ground to me."_

"_And how long have you been doing these meditations on this sacred ground of yours?"_

"_For about three years now. I understand now why you always meditate."_

_Although she didn't say it out loud, Raven felt a little hurt that Beast Boy never told her after three years he meditates in such a serene environment like this one. Secretly she'd have enjoyed meditating in a place like this one with him._

"_That's a plus," Raven replied, "You've given a sign of maturity after so long."_

"_Excuse me," Beast Boy said slightly annoyed, "I've been through and endured a lot more in my life than you're giving me credit for."_

_Raven said nothing as Beast Boy continued, "Over the years I learned and experienced some of nature's harshest lessons and one of them was this: The world is filled with sensitive beauties and wonders that come in many different forms, and ironically some of those same sensitive beauties and wonders have potentials in being both dangerous and deadly."_

"_Where are you getting at," Raven questioned. Grinning at her, he answered, "Over the years this particular beauty has been morbidly feared, dreaded and misunderstood by many. As for me however, I learned to fear this particular beauty not morbidly, but to respect and admire it, and not risk hurting it, acknowledging how sensitive a creature of beauty it is. But of course, my limited knowledge and understanding about this unique but potentially dangerous beauty shows that I still have a lot learn about it."_

_Raven thought shortly about Beast Boy's words then asked, "Will there ever be a day you'll come to understand this sensitive creature of beauty you speak of?"_

_Beast Boy merely smirked at her and answered, "Only time will time. But till then, maybe we ought to get back to Titan Tower before everyone starts searching for us."_

_Raven simply nodded her head as they started off on their way back to the city. While walking Beast Boy looked at Raven and said, "Just remember Raven, my limited knowledge and understanding about this unique yet potentially dangerous beauty shows that I still have a lot learn about it. I'm sure that in time, you'll learn to understand me just as much."_

"_Whatever," was all Raven said. Beast Boy ran and flew into the air in the form of a bald eagle as Raven followed in pursuit with a raven-shaped aura around her._

* * *

(Present Time)

Raven was now walking on while thinking about what Beast Boy said to her: "_...Just remember Raven, my limited knowledge and understanding about this unique yet potentially dangerous beauty shows that I still have a lot learn about it. I'm sure that in time, you'll learn to understand me just as much."_

"Wait a minute," Raven said while coming to a realization, "Beast Boy wasn't talking about just any creature or animal! He was talking about me! I'm the unique "_sensitive creature of beauty_" he said he had a lot to learn about!"

That revelation hit Raven like a pile of bricks. She couldn't believe that it took her three months to realize that Beast Boy's short story about the sensitive beauty he wanted to learn about and understand was her and that he wanted her to learn and understand him just as much.

"I can't believe I was so blind and thickheaded to see that," Raven said to herself in a partial scolding voice. Raven didn't have time to think further when she was suddenly struck from behind and knocked down to the ground.

"That wasn't the only thing you were so blind and thickheaded to see," said a rugged masculine voice.

After a moment, she looked up from the ground to see the 7.2-foot tall attacker looking down at her. The attacker was a plant creature in a humanoid form. The top half of it looked like a broccoli curved like a heavily muscled human and the bottom of it from its waist to feet were dark brown and resembled the skin of a tree. His body and arms had what looked like green vines and small leaves grown and wrapped around them. His face looked partial human and was blue-shade green with eyes filled with red blackness and his shoulder-length hair look like weeds in the form of dreadlocks.

Raven got up off the ground and looked at non-human creature before her. She asked, "Who or what the hell are you?"

"The humans call me "Botanico"," answered the plant creature. Raven retorted, "You must be the creature that escaped from the laboratory I presume."

"I'm more than that," Botanico remarked as his arms extended in size and length at Raven, "I was made to be the ultimate killer plant creature, and you'll be the first scum to fall to me!"

"Scum," Raven repeated in a mock voice, "Have you seen yourself before you came out here?"

Giving out a loud yell, Botanico threw his arms forward as branch-like vines sprouted from out his arms and straight at her. Raven took to flight before the vines caught her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She fired black energy blasts at him, blasting and breaking the vines away from her.

"You won't run from me that easily!"

"Who said I was running?"

The plant creature speedily jumped and pounced on her, causing both her and him to fall straight to the ground. Throwing him off her, Raven got up and charged after him as he likewise charged at her. Reaching her, the creature started throwing fast coming punches at her, many of which Raven managed to evade. A moment later, Raven swing-kicked him away from her and on the ground.

"Are you finished," Raven questioned.

"Not yet!"

Without warning, Botanico speedily threw his left arm at Raven and out came a thorn-covered whip-like vine, which struck Raven right on her left leg. She screamed in pain after feeling the sharpness of the vine cut into her bare leg, causing her to fall to the ground on both her hands and knees. Blood was now coming of her wounded leg, and Raven was unable to stand back up or run.

"You're gonna regret that," Raven said venomously.

"Says you," Botanico said as he fired multiple thorns at her like bullets. Quickly, Raven formed a shield barrier around her, keep the thorns from getting to her. Before she could use her communicator to contact the others, vines sprouted from out of the ground beneath her and wrapped around her, causing her to lose her focus on keeping the shield up. As a result, she was struck and stabbed with seven razor-sharp thorns to her right arm. She screamed again after feeling the sharp thorns penetrate into her arm with blood pouring out from her injuries. With Raven, still in his grasp, Botanico threw her hard into a nearby tree. She fell to the floor face first before struggling to get back up.

"This fight has cost you an arm and a leg," Botanico mocked, "And it's going to cost you a whole lot more."

Aiming her left hand at him, she fired a black beam at him, blasting him away from her. Raven, injured, bleeding and in pain, turned and tried to make her escape into the air when green vines dashed at her and started wrapping around her legs, hold them together. She blasted the vines off her but they just kept coming until they completely wrapped around her legs, arms and body, keeping them clasped to her body. Before she was able to say a chant of some kind the vines wrapped around her mouth, keeping her from saying anything.

Being lifted off the ground, Raven was again thrown hard into another tree, adding more pain and bruises to her. She was unable to scream as much as she wanted to from the impact her body felt. She was then released from the vines and dropped to the dirt filled ground. After retracting the vines into his arms, Botanico walked over to Raven who was barely able to move. Standing over her, Botanico looked down at her with a cold stare before he kicked her at her side, causing her to moan in more pain.

"Now you die," Botanico said coldly. Just when Raven thought her attacker was about to finish her off, she looked behind him in time to see a large, 50 foot cylinder-shaped figure quietly slithering its way to them. Reaching them, the figure rose above Botanico from behind, revealing to Raven what the creature was as her eyes widened in shock and partial fear, while the creature opened its mouth revealing its rows of razor sharp teeth. Seeing a shadow fall upon him, Botanico turned around to see a large green, red eyed anaconda standing before him with its mouth already opened up.

Just when Botanico was about to strike first, the anaconda dashed down speedily at him and bit him hard on his right shoulder, digging its teeth into him. Botanico screamed in pain as the anaconda speedily wrapped itself around him as it pulled him away from Raven. After wrapping around him, the anaconda constricted itself tighter on Botanico, squeezing the breath out of him without mercy. Again the constriction on him tightened even more, making Botanico incapable of screaming or breathing for that matter. Then for the third time, the constriction tightened around him, crushing Botanico's muscles and strength. The anaconda then moved its head to face the partial conscious Botanico. While facing him, the anaconda hissed and opened its mouth wider, allowing Botanico to see his inescapable fate.

From where she was, Raven lied there weakly on the ground and watched as the anaconda swallowed Botanico whole, with nothing left of him. When that was done, the anaconda turned to Raven and slithered its way towards her with the large lump in its body. Reaching her face, the anaconda stared at her straight into her eyes with its split tongue popping out of its mouth in a routine fashion. The anaconda hissed at her showing her its rows of sharp teeth. Before Raven could do anything, her weakened body gave out, causing her to lose consciousness...

* * *

(Six Hours And Thirty Minutes Later)

Raven's eyes started twitching before they fully opened. Sitting up, she found herself back at Titan Tower in the infirmary with her cloak off her and resting on a nearby chair. She looked down at herself and saw a few wires attached to her, connected to computers monitoring her vitals. There was also an IV tube injected into her left arm with her sleeve rolled up. And speaking of arm, she looked at her right arm and left leg and saw that she was completely healed, with no scars or injury of any kind anywhere on her body.

The door suddenly opened, and in came Cyborg, Robin, Star and Raven's counterparts.

"Friend Raven you're finally awake and well," Starfire cried joyously as she ran in and hugged her friend. Everyone was happy to see that Raven regained consciousness and that she made a full recovery with no signs on her body showing that was attacked.

"How and when did you guys find me," Raven asked. Cyborg answered, "Up on the roof a little over five hours ago. You were in real bad shape when we found you. Someone must have brought you back in the condition you were in."

"Whoever attacked Raven will suffer my wrath," Vengeance proclaimed sharply.

"It was Botanico," Raven answered. Robin's head shot up, "You mean the laboratory creature escapee? He did this to you!"

"...Yeah," Raven replied, "He did."

"Why didn't call for back up after you spotted him," Robin asked. Raven answered, "I didn't find him. He found me first and attacked me when I was off my guard, and did a number on me before I had a chance to call any of you."

"Don't worry," Vengeance said, "Justice and I will get him for this!"

"I'm with you both on that mission," Bravery replied, Justice and Vengeance nodded. Raven interjected, "That won't be necessary. Botanico is no longer an issue for anyone."

"What do you mean," Robin asked. Raven answered, "Beast Boy dealt him a devastating finality."

Now she caught everyone's attention.

"Beast Boy," they all yelled. Raven simply nodded. Cyborg asked, "Exactly, what did he do?"

With a small dark smile, Raven replied, "He swallowed him alive."

Everyone's eyes widened like dish plates as they mouths dropped opened from what Raven just told them. They didn't know whether or not to believe what they heard.

"Beast Boy did WHAT," Cyborg asked with a loud voice. Raven said, "I'll elaborate: Beast Boy appeared stealthily in the form of a giant anaconda, constricted the life out of Botanico mercilessly and swallowed him whole. I'm taking it that after I lost consciousness, Beast Boy must have carried and brought me back here and left me up on the roof, leaving you guys to find me there."

Everyone was quiet as they tried to process the information that they were told. It was a while before anyone said a word.

"Cool," Gross exclaimed.

"That was awesome," Vengeance applauded, "Serves that plant bastard right for what he did!"

"I wish I was there to see it happen," Envy retorted.

"Who'd have thought Beast Boy had in him to do something predatorily like that," Cyborg asked while trying to picture Beast Boy in the way Raven described him.

"I'm stupefied that Beast Boy's love for vegetables actually came in handy," Sarcasm remarked.

"What's more ironic is how that "love" resulted in that humanoid-plant's death, who evidently was on the receiving end that "love"," Irony commented.

"I'm happy I'm not a vegetable," Knowledge replied, causing Humor to start laughing. Knowledge looked at Humor questionably and asked, "What did I say?"

Humor replied, "For someone like you Knowledge, did you mean being a vegetable in a literal or figurative sense, seeing that Beast Boy would only be able to devour you in one sense or the other."

It didn't take Knowledge or the others to figure where Humor was coming from. Happy said, "Good one Humor! The joke's on Knowledge!"

Knowledge frowned but remained silent.

"Beast Boy had the opportunity to attack us and yet he didn't," Cyborg commented, "What I'd like to know is why did Beast Boy take off after bringing you back Raven."

"I'm sure that it's because he doesn't like or want to be around us anymore for all that we did and put him through," Timid responded. Annoyance replied, "What a typical answer."

While sitting there quietly, Raven remembered what Love told her days earlier: "_Although Rage has Garfield's mind under her control however, she doesn't control his heart or his true feelings about you and that's solid...It's all in the mind and heart…"_

"His heart," Raven said in an undertone, causing everyone to back at her.

"What did you say," Starfire asked. Raven answered, "His heart! It makes perfect sense. Although Rage has Beast Boy's mind under her control, his heart still has a level of influence on him and his actions. Somewhere inside Beast Boy's mind, he still has some memories of who he is and who his friends are."

"That means we still have a chance in getting our old friend back, yes," Starfire asked happily. Raven simply nodded with a small smile. A thought came to Robin's mind and he asked, "What I'd like to know is how he knew exactly where to find you since you didn't give a signal from your communicator. None of us really had any idea where you went after you left Titan Tower without telling us where you were going earlier today Raven."

Raven remained quieted while thinking about number of things. She remembered that the area she was at was where Beast Boy would go to mediate away from everyone.

_Why was Beast Boy there earlier,_ Raven thought to herself, _I guess that's the territorial ambitious part Beast Boy was talking about. Like many territorial predators, they're protective of their land and their mate and…Wait a minute! He called it his sacred ground and like a territorial predator, he was protecting it from outsiders and from those who'd discover him and...It all makes sense now!_

Raven just pulled off the wires and IV tube from her off and stood up off her the recovery bed.

"Raven what are you doing," Starfire asked with concerned. Raven didn't give her an answer as she rolled her left sleeve down and placed her cloak back on before making a rapid exit.

"Where are you going," Robin asked with concern and alertness.

"I know where Rage is," Raven yelled as she stormed out of the infirmary…

* * *

**Putting two and two together after a lethal encounter, Raven rushes to where Rage is and Beast Boy are hiding. Find out what happens next time.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Devoid Of Emotions

**Chapter Eleven: "Devoid Of Emotions"**

* * *

(Two Hours Earlier; At Jump City Park)

At a park in Jump City, Gizmo (age 16), Jinx (age 17) and Mammoth (age 19) were gathered together after receiving an anonymous message from a mysterious agent. They were getting rather restless waiting around. The three of them dressed pretty much the same except they've grown older.

"Shit," Gizmo cursed, "We've been out here for the last half hour! When the hell is this guy going to arrive!"

"Shut your mouth already," Jinx ordered, "I'm sure he'll be here any minute now."

"Whatever," Mammoth retorted, "I'm with Gizmo. I'm starting to feel that this was nothing more than a waste of our damn time!"

"Is it now," sound a calm and mature masculine voice.

"Who said that," Gizmo shouted. The trio turned to see a tall and muscularly built figure approaching them from a distance. The figure was in black baggy dark black pants and boots, with a belt around his waist had silver armor plating around it and the top front and face parts of the boots had silver plating on them also. His green fur covered most of his body except his hands, chest, abdominals and face, and his skin was light green and he had dark blackish green hair reaching down his back. To add to this he had glowing red eyes.

"Is that Beast Boy," Mammoth asked. Jinx replied, "I'm not sure. Beast Boy never looked that good from how I remember him."

"The guy's another snot," Gizmo responded with disinterest.

"Don't insult the one who called you all here," replied the figure.

"It is Beast Boy," Jinx said with a shocked voice, being more shocked at the glowing redness in his eyes. None of the three were able to make out as to why his eyes were red now. Gizmo asked, "Damn! What the hell happened to him?"

"And what's with his eyes," Mammoth asked curiously.

"That's not important," Beast Boy said, "And for the record don't call me "Beast Boy." I'm G.L. the Primal."

" "G.L. the Primal"," Jinx repeated, "That has a nice ring to it. How about we just call you "Primal"?"

"Whatever," Beast By retorted, "I have a job for you three, and the word "no" is not an option."

"Say what," replied the trio. Beast Boy continued, "Did I stutter? I said I have a job I want you three to do for me. It's not a request!"

"A Teen Titan like you ordering us to do a job for you," Mammoth scoffed, "Is this some kind of sick joke you green freak of nature?"

Beast Boy replied with a deceptively calm voice, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

" "Joking" wasn't the word I'd chose to describe what you're saying," Gizmo mocked, "You've always been a living joke for the other Titans anyway, so if you think we're gonna waste our time with your bullshit then you must be out of your fucking mind!"

"Really," Beast Boy said, "I guess I'll have to put you three in your places if I'm to accomplish what I've been sent out to do!"

"Oh YEAH," Mammoth roared as he charged with his right fist clenched and ready to strike Beast Boy. When he delivered his swift punch at Beast Boy however, Beast Boy instantly burst into green water-like fluids and fell to the ground.

"What the Fuck," Mammoth exclaimed with shocked. Jinx, also with a shocked voice said, "You're strong but I think you over did it!"

"Not quite," said a voice. The trio turned and saw the green liquid rising, forming and solidifying itself back into Beast Boy.

"How the hell did you do that," Mammoth asked. Beast Boy then answered, "I just turned into myriads of myriads of amoebas. It wasn't that hard (A/N: Season 3, ep. "Crash")."

Turning his right arm into a large tentacle, Beast Boy speedily wrapped it around Mammoth and hurled him hard into a large tree, knocking the tree down on contact.

"You really are a green freak of nature," Gizmo insulted. That was when he and the other two saw Beast Boy shrink into the dirt filled ground. Mammoth then got up off the ground and ran back to the others wanting a piece of Beast Boy, only to see that Beast Boy was gone.

"Huh," Mammoth said. Gizmo asked, "Where the fuck did that green grass stain disappear to?"

That was when suddenly a small tremor occurred, and a huge, three-tongued eyeless creature burst from under the ground from right under Gizmo, causing Gizmo to fall into its mouth (A/N: think of one the giant three-tongued worms from the movie "Tremors", for any who saw the sci. fi. Movie; except this worm is brownish green). Gizmo screamed in sheer terror as he struggled frantically to get out from its mouth, whereas Mammoth and Jinx were too shocked and terrified to do anything. The creature closed it mouth and then sank back into the ground with Gizmo still in its mouth, with his screaming still being heard from the surface before they heard a swallowing sound.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," Jinx yelled as she and Mammoth turned and tried to make a run for it when the same giant worm burst from the ground from the direction they turned to run. The three 9-foot long tongues that looked like eyeless and skinless mini-horned snakes with razor sharp teeth appeared from out of its mouth shrieking at them, causing Mammoth and Jinx to give out a scream of fright and terror before the worm vomit the still living and conscious Gizmo from out of him. The worm then reverted back to its original form, revealing itself to be none other than Beast Boy.

"Is this green freak of nature as you so nicely described me still a living joke to you three now," Beast Boy asked callously showing his two top sharp fangs in his mouth. The frightened and shaken trio just looked at him without saying a word.

"Now here's the deal," Beast Boy stated with a cold venomous voice, "You three either do as I tell you this one time or I'll devour you three alive like I did that plant creature that escaped from the laboratory earlier today! Is that clear?"

The terrified trio just nodded their heads at Beast Boy.

"Good," Beast Boy replied with a dark grin.

* * *

(Present Time; At Titan Tower In The Infirmary)

Raven pulled off the wires and IV tube from off her and stood up off her the recovery bed.

"Raven what are you doing," Starfire asked with concerned. Raven didn't give her an answer as she rolled her left sleeve down and placed her cloak back on before making a rapid exit.

"Where are you going," Robin asked with concern and alertness.

"I know where Rage is," Raven yelled as she stormed out of the infirmary.

"Say what," Cyborg shouted as he and the other now chased after Raven. Raven was running down the hallway making her way to roof of Titan Tower. Arriving on the roof, she was about to take off into the air when Cyborg grabbed and pulled her back.

"And just where do you think you're storming off to," Cyborg questioned. Raven turned to Cyborg with an irritated and impatient expression, and exclaimed, "I'm going after Rage! I know where she's hiding now!"

"Be that as it may," Robin retorted as he entered along with the others, "But you're going about this irrationally. You're about to fly off to who knows where again without a plan of action. Rage hasn't been seen in over five days. You already saw firsthand what Beast Boy did to Botanico for trespassing, so who knows what she has planned and what she intend to do."

"I don't care," Raven said sharp, "But like you said, Beast Boy killed Botanico for trespassing. However, Beast Boy didn't hurt me and that's what matters. One way or another I'm going to stop Rage before she tries anything and get Garfield back!"

Before the argument could continue, the Titan alarm with off in the building.

"Titans, Trouble," Robin shouted as he turned and ran back into the T-building with Starfire and the others following. Raven sighed with annoyance and reluctantly followed the others back inside. After making their way into the common room, Robin activated the viewing screen to see what the cause of the disturbance was. On the screen were Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth reeking chaos and mayhem in the city.

"Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth are attacking downtown Jump City," Starfire said stating the obvious.

"For what purpose," Raven asked. Robin stated, "I don't know, but we have to stop them!"

"That should be no problem," Bravery replied, "We'll all go down there and-"

"You and the rest of my counterparts will stay here," Raven cut in and ordered.

"What," Bravery barked in disbelief, "That's so not fair!"

"Do As I Tell You," Raven barked back with her eyes turning white, "I'm not in the mood for any disputes! Got it?"

Bravery reluctantly quieted although she was in the mood for a good fight, as was Vengeance.

"We'll stay here and watch the place," Knowledge spoke.

"As if there's anything else to do around here," Sarcasm replied.

"Whatever," Raven retorted as she calmed herself. Robin commanded, "Titans, Move Out!"

And with that Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven took to flight and headed to their destination.

* * *

(At Downtown Jump City)

People were running and screaming, as cars were being smashed and thrown into buildings. Mammoth was causing this chaos while Jinx was in one of the jewelry stores; swiping all of the jewelries and gems she could get. Gizmo was in one of the electronic stores destroying equipment and supplies in his robotic spider form.

"How long do we have to keep this up," Mammoth asked.

"Until the Titans show up stupid," Gizmo responded.

"And here they are on time," Jinx said as she ran out the store with a sack full of jewelry and gems. The four Titans arrived on the scene with a determined look on their faces. Jinx and Cyborg eyed each other as a short moment of silence filled the atmosphere.

" "Stone"," Jinx said remembering her past with Cyborg at the H.I.V.E. academy, "It's been a while."

Cyborg remained quiet as his memories of his crush on Jinx came to his mind. He replied, "So it has. Still continuing your old habits I see."

"I can say the same for you also," Jinx said. Gizmo cut in, "Hey, enough of this mushy crap already! We have a job to do here, remember!"

"Your jobs end here," Robin stated, "You three caused enough trouble for one late afternoon."

"Not yet," Mammoth shouted as he and his other two partners charged at them.

"Titans, Go," Robin yelled as he and the other Titans charged into action.

The Titans charged at the three criminals. Raven went after Jinx, while Starfire and Robin were having their fair share with Mammoth. Cyborg was going at it with Gizmo.

Pulling out his steel Bo Staff, Robin started swinging and batting at Mammoth while Starfire was hurling star-bolts at him. Irritated, Mammoth aimed to thrust his fist into Robin, however Robin managed to evade the attack on time as Mammoth's fist collided into a nearby light pole.

Cyborg and Gizmo were firing attacks at each other one attack after another.

"Give up tin-man," Gizmo taunted.

"Give up," Cyborg replied back, "This party only started!"

With his aim locked on, Cyborg fired his cannon at Gizmo, temporarily knocking him down to the floor.

"Boo-yah," Cyborg cheered.

"Boo-yah this," Gizmo yelled as he pressed a button on his controller, firing small rockets at Cyborg. The half-man/half-machine made a run for it after seeing that the rockets were heat seekers. After a good run, Cyborg powered his cannon and fired at the rockets. The rockets exploded, blasting both Cyborg and gizmo away from each other.

All the while with Raven, she was dealing with Jinx who was giving her taunts after taunts as they battled.

"C'mon Raven," Jinx taunted, "Is that all you got?"

Raven ignored her taunts while trying to keep her emotions and concern for Beast Boy in check, struggling to keep her mind focused on the battle.

* * *

(Meanwhile At Titan Tower)

Love and the rest of her fellow emotions were all gathered together in the common room doing their usual things while awaiting the Titans' return. Some were channel surf on the TV, some were reading, some were conversing with each other, a few were meditating and the three heart sisters were talking to each other.

"How much longer are we to stay out here," Lust asked with a bored voice, "I could think of better and pleasurable things to do."

"Yes I'm sure you could," Love retorted, "But with me around, I'll keep you in check."

"Really," Lust replied back. Love smiled and answered, "Count on it."

Soon, everyone stopped what they were doing when they sensed a presence approaching them. The doors suddenly opened and out from the shadows came an all too familiar figure. Everyone's eyes widened when they beheld the person they were all looking at.

"Good evening ladies," Beast Boy greeted with a sinister smile, "Did you all miss me?"

* * *

(Later Back At Downtown Jump City)

The battle was still continuing between the Titans and the three criminals and several cars, vans, trucks, light poles, and a few small buildings were causalities of their battle. The battle was at a stalemate for quite a while, which was starting to get on the Titans' nerves.

_What are they up to_, Robin wondered, _They're just fighting us without trying to make an escape or escalate it to any higher levels to take us down_. _Something's up!_

Seeking to end their fight soon and stop wasting more time, Robin ordered, "Titans, hit'em with everything you got!"

Complying the Titans, raised the stakes and put more into their fighting than before. Starfire lifted one of the damaged vehicles and crashed it into Mammath before pummeling the vehicle with her star-bolts causing it to explode on him, thus taking him out of the fight. Cyborg soon managed to destroy Gizmo's metallic spider legs and break his tech kit from Gizmo's back. Raven and Jinx were still going at it against each other until Jinx pulled away and saw that both Mammoth and Gizmo were defeated, leaving her alone to deal with the remaining Titans.

Jinx lowered her fists and eyed Raven face to face. Jinx then said, "There's no longer a reason for us to fight with you guys anymore. Our task here is over."

"Excuse me," Raven asked cautiously as Starfire, dragging the unconscious Mammoth with her, Robin, and Cyborg, carrying Gizmo who was now handcuffed, entered and stood beside the Titan Goth. Raven interrogated, "What task?"

"A task that was presented to us by Beast Boy," Jinx answered. Raven's eyes widened upon hearing that name, as did Starfire, Cyborg and Robin's. Raven, refusing to believe what she heard replied, "You're lying!"

"Does the name "G.L." sound familiar to you," Jinx responded back, "It was the nickname you personally gave him, am I right?"

Raven gasped at this. But then her eyes narrowed, "How did you know that?"

"How else," Jinx retorted, "He told me himself. The traitorous Teen Titan is now going by the name "G.L. the Primal"."

""G.L. the Primal"," Raven asked again in disbelief. Cyborg answered, "You can't be serious!"

"I am," Jinx replied, "He was the one who forced us to do this! He'd have killed the three of us on the spot if we refused! We had no choice. It was either obey him this one time or die."

"You got to be kidding me," a stupefied Cyborg retorted.

"Friend Beast Boy forced you three to fight us," a shocked Starfire asked.

"Is this some kind of twisted joke we're supposed to believe," Robin asked.

"It's no joke," Gizmo replied, "He threatened that if we didn't do as he told us he'd kill us! Your friend turned into a giant monster and swallowed me alive then vomited me out before he threatened us just to prove his point! (Turned to Raven) I used to believe you were the only dangerous one of the Titans, but after my ordeal with Beast Boy, I can't decide which of you both is worse than the other!"

Neither Raven nor the other Titans could believe what they were hearing. Beast Boy forcing and threatening Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo to battle with them or die; it was unreal to them!

"I don't understand why Beast Boy would do something that vicious," Starfire said. Cyborg answered, "Neither do I. He could have attacked us himself earlier at Titan Tower after he brought Raven back and yet he forced Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth to do it. I don't get it."

"Why did Beast Boy force you three to do this," Raven asked. Jinx answered, "To give you a message after the battle was over Raven."

Raven's eyes narrowed again, "What message."

"That by the time you return back," Jinx answered, "You'll find yourself devoid of emotions."

Raven thought about what Jinx said, but Jinx continued, "We were forced be decoys. We were to lure you four away from Titan Tower and keep you guys busy for a while. And as he predicted, you all fell for it."

It hit Raven like a bus. Turning, she blasted away from the scene and hurriedly made her way back to Titan Tower. Jinx and the others looked up as they watched Raven's abrupt departure.

"Nothing good is sure to come out of this," Jinx said. Cyborg replied, "As shocking as this sounds but I actually agree with you on that."

* * *

(At Titan Tower)

Raven landed on the roof, and rushed into the building and into the common room. Upon arriving there, she came to see that all of emotions and counterparts were gone. Raven flew and searched around everywhere but didn't find a trace of them anywhere in the T-building. A moment later, her communicator went off. Standing where she was, she answered into it, "Yes?"

"Raven," Robin replied from the communicator, "What's going on? What happened?"

"My emotions," Raven answered, "All of them, they're gone...they were taken..."

* * *

**Raven hurriedly returned back to Titan Tower only to find that her emotions were kidnapped. Find out what happens next time.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Three Strikes

**Chapter Twelve: "The Three Strikes Of The Beast"**

* * *

(Forty-Five Minutes Later)

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had just returned back to Titan Tower. They wasted no time in returning and looking for Raven after receiving news that all of her emotions were kidnapped from the tower. The very notion that Beast Boy alias G.L. the Primal planned the whole thing out placed all of them on full alert. Entering the common room, the Titans came to see Raven levitating off the floor Indian style chanting her three popularly known words in an undertone while holding onto her cracked antique mirror in her hands.

"Raven," Starfire called out to her with worry. Raven opened her eyes and set her feet back on the ground as she turned to face the others. In a monotone she asked, "Were Jinx and the others dealt with?"

"They managed to escape before the cops arrived," Cyborg explained, "They had everything planned out from the beginning, especially since Beast Boy or Primal as they called him masterminded the whole thing."

Robin interjected, "We'll worry about those three some other time. Right now we have bigger matters to worry about. (Turned to Raven) Raven, you told me that all of your emotions were taken. Did Beast Boy do this?"

Raven simply nodded. What surprised the Titans was that from the looks of the common room, nothing looked damaged or out of place, as if it was the way they left it.

"Judging from the way this place looks it doesn't seem that much of a fight took place here," Cyborg acknowledged.

"I'm aware of that," Raven replied, "Knowing Bravery, Vengeance, Cunning and Justice, they wouldn't go down or be taken without a fight."

"But Beast Boy still managed to abduct them somehow," Starfire said. Raven sighed, "...I know. And I stake my life that Rage is at the center of this."

"Rage," Robin asked, "For what purpose would she want to have your other emotions abducted?"

"That's what I intend to find out...," Raven replied as she started walking towards the exit with her mirror still in her hand, "Tonight."

"Tonight," Starfire asked. Raven continued, "Rage was the one who masterminded the whole thing and had Beast Boy carry out her plans, using Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth as ploys by death threats. She's planning something big and whatever it is, we have to put a stop to it before it happens. And like I said earlier, I know where she is."

Robin asked, "Where?"

Raven briefed them on the coordinates before they took to flight into the air in the T-Ship. After all preparations were made, the four Titans readied to themselves for departure.

"Titans, Launch," Robin exclaimed as the ship took off from the landing dock and into the air from Titan Tower. While in the air, Cyborg asked, "Yo Raven, how d'ya find out Beast Boy and Rage were hiding up in the mountains of all places?"

"Don't ask," Raven answered, "The reason is...rather personal."

Cyborg didn't press on as he and the others flew on to their destination. All the while, Raven kept thinking about how to get her emotions and the old Garfield Logan back. If anything, she was determined to set matters right again, as were the others.

_Don__'__t__ worry __Garfield_, Raven sincerely thought in her heart, _I__'__ll __free__ you __and__ get __the__ old__ you __back._

* * *

(All The While Elsewhere)

Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were at an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Jump City after their getaway from the Titans and the cops. Neither of the three was happy about what went down earlier.

"That green-skin little fuck," Mammoth cursed as he punched one of the rusted machines with his right fist, "I could just tear off his arms and beat him to death with his own arms for making fools out of us like that!"

"As if," Gizmo retorted, "You tried to attack him earlier and you weren't able to do any form of damage to him whatsoever!"

"Speak for yourself," Mammoth snapped back, "At least I wasn't first in line to be eaten and swallowed alive!"

As the two guys were arguing with each other, Jinx was thinking about all that's happened up to the part where she ran into Cyborg. She sighed as she sat up against her seat and exhaled as her mind started surfing through her memories. She thought back to her time at H.I.V.E. Academy when Cyborg alias "Stone" came around. She remembered the time she spent with him and how she started liking him, quite a lot that was. Although Stone turned out to be Cyborg however, she was sad that he chose to stay as part of the Teen Titans.

"He could have been...one of us," Jinx said to herself in an undertone.

"Yo Jinx," Gizmo called out. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the others.

"Huh," Jinx said.

"You're all quiet," Mammoth said, "What's on your mind?"

"...Not much."

"Yeah right," Gizmo interjected, "You called that tin-man Titan "Stone"! What the hell was that all about?"

"What's it to you," Jinx replied with annoyance, "It's not something you should worry yourself about."

"You still like that half man/half robotic freak," Gizmo asked in disgust, "Girl, you're pathetic!"

Jinx eyes glowed white as she energized a pinkish energy orb and fired it at Gizmo, thrusting him into a pile of supply boxes.

"Dumbass," Jinx mocked, "I had other things on my mind."

"Like what," Mammoth asked with his arms across his chest.

"I was just thinking about what happened earlier. From what happened, it's clear that Beast Boy or Primal as he now calls himself could have taken out the Titans with no problem, if any. And yet he used us as decoys for something he wanted to do at their headquarters."

"I don't give a damn what he wanted to do at their base," Mammoth said, "And I'm not one who likes the idea of being threatened with my life by one of the Titans; especially by Beast Boy."

"Something moved the green snot to go all evil and finally turned on his so-called friends," Gizmo said while getting himself out from the pile of supply boxes he was blasted into, "I guess he got tired of being the useless one of the Titans."

Jinx sighed and stood up from her seat as she turned and walked off from the others toward the exit.

"Hey," Gizmo called out, "Where the hell do'ya think you're going?"

"Out," Jinx answered.

"Where," Mammoth asked.

"Somewhere," Jinx replied back as she exited out of the building. Stepping out of the warehouse, Jinx took a breath in the attempts to clear her mind. Unfortunate for her, that didn't last long when Mammoth and Gizmo followed her outside.

"Can I help you two with something," Jinx asked with annoyance. Gizmo remarked, "No but-"

"Don't look now," Mammoth cut in, "But we have company!"

The trio looked up to see the T-Ship flying through the air seemingly in their direction.

"Oh great," Gizmo retorted, "Those damn Titans found us!"

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth were about to ready themselves for battle when they saw that the T-Ship just flew right passed them in the same direction it was heading in.

"Huh," a confused Gizmo said.

"They just flew right by us like we were unimportant," Mammoth said. Gizmo looked at him stupidly, "And that the bothers you, how?"

"They looked like they were in a real hurry to get somewhere since they just ignored us like that," Jinx observed.

"Who cares," Gizmo replied, "Whatever the reason it doesn't concern us!"

Mammoth and Gizmo turned and stepped back into the warehouse. Jinx looked into the direction that the T-Ship flew into with many questions on her mind...

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Knowledge soon shook her head and opened her eyes. Upon opening them, she found that she and each of her counterparts were encased in red, floating hollow energetic spheres. Fear and Timid had their cloaks wrapped tightly around them like two frightened children. Lazy was slouching down in her sphere in a sleeping fashion as if she could care less about her and the others' situation. Knowledge found that her laptop was still with her in her holding sphere.

"I see that you've finally awakened," said a sinister dark feminine voice. Knowledge turned to see Rage standing on the ground looking up at her. Knowledge retorted sourly, "Rage, what an unpleasant surprise!"

"I trust your arrival here was anything but pleasing," Rage replied back.

"Let us out you four-eyed meanie," yelled Happy while banging her fists against her holding sphere.

"Can't do that," Rage answered, "I have plans for you all."

"Whatever it is," Love interjected, "Neither I nor the rest of us want any part of it!"

"Too bad," Rage said, "Because you have no choice in the matter."

Beast Boy walked in stood next to Rage. Seeing his arrival, Rage turned to Beast Boy with a malicious smile.

"The Jewel of Confinement I gave you worked like a charm," Rage complimented while holding the handball sized, glowing sanguine colored ruby in her left hand, "Well done my faithful pet."

"He is not your lackey or your pet," Lust exclaimed, "Release your hold on G.L. now!"

"You're in now position to be telling me what to do you slutty little bitch," Rage retorted.

"Let me out and I'll show you how much of a bitch I can be," Lust challenged. Bravery jumped in, "Let us all out and we'll give you a fight to remember!"

"The offer's tempting but I'll decline," Rage said, "Now shut the fuck up!"

"What do you plan on doing with us," Curiosity asked. Rage gave an evil smile, "I have plans involving Raven, G.L. and all of us here. But all that will be revealed in good time. Till then, enjoy the remaining time you have left."

"Don't count on the success of your plans so soon Rage," Love shot back, "Trigon and Slade and so many others were stopped by the Titans and you'll be no different! You WILL be Stopped! Mark my words!"

With the Jewel of Confinement in her hand, Rage levitated up to Love's holding sphere and stood in front of her. With a hateful expression radiating from her four red eyes, Rage said, "I detest you."

Using the power of the ruby, Rage thrust her right fist into the sphere and punched Love straight in her face. After being knocked back from the assault, Love rubbed where she was struck while Rage was chuckling with a menacing smile.

"You'll get yours soon Love," Rage said as she landed back down on the surface. Once on her feet, Rage turned and started walking off. She gestured to Beast Boy to follow her as she said, "Come along Garfield. We have other lives to ruin."

The duo walked off from the scene leaving the rest of Raven's emotions alone in their prison spheres. Turning to Knowledge who was sitting Indian style with her laptop on her lap, Sarcasm asked, "Hey, brain mistress, got any plans in getting us out of this damn mess and freeing B.B.?"

"Currently," Knowledge admitted as she adjusted her glasses, "I got nothing."

"Gee," Sarcasm remarked, "Weren't you a great deal of help."

"Oh shut up," Knowledge retorted.

"It's up to Raven and the others to stop Rage from whatever it is she's planning," Cunning commented.

"Let's just hope that she and the others can stop her on time," Enlightenment said, "And free Garfield from Rage's control."

* * *

(A While Later; Somewhere Up In The Mountainous Region)

The T-Ship arrived in the forest region up in the mountains. Soon the ship touched down on the surface and the Titans dismounted from the ship. From the looks of the forest, everything appeared peaceful.

"I'd have expected a location more gothic and dark as my best guess," Cyborg commented, "This is the last place I'd expect to search for Rage. I see now why this place would be a good hiding location."

"Be that as it may," Raven interjected, "But don't take anything for granted. With Beast Boy here in these woods, expect anything."

"The guy's green," Cyborg said, "He can't be that hard to distinguish from the other animals here."

"Like I said," Raven retorted calmly, "Expect anything."

"Raven's right," Robin spoke, "With Rage and Beast Boy working together, who knows what they'll do."

"So where do we start searching," Starfire asked.

"We'll split up in four directions and search around," Robin suggested, "Give a signal if any of you come across something vital."

Everyone nodded and dispersed in the selected directions. Unknown to them was that all four of them were being watched by two figures.

"Looks like Raven and her three friends have arrived," Rage said.

"What will you have me do my dark mistress," Beast Boy asked. Rage answered darkly, "Deal with her three friends in whatever way you want. But don't kill them...yet."

"It will be done," Beast Boy nodded and went on his way. The corrupt emotion smiled evilly while watching Beast Boy's departure...

* * *

Everyone has been search through the forest separately for quite some time now and so far they came across nothing out of the ordinary. Cyborg was getting restless and annoyed by this.

"This is really starting to get on my nerves," Cyborg complained, "This whole day have been nothing but trouble."

Cyborg started thinking about his run in with Jinx earlier that day in the city.

"Would Beast Boy really have killed her," Cyborg asked aloud himself, "And if he did, how would I have taken it? Why am I even thinking about this anyway? Jinx is a criminal and I'm a Teen Titan who's half man and machine! Such a relationship would never work!"

The thought of Cyborg having no one to be intimate with angered him to the point that he punched his fist into one of the trees, hard enough to imprint his fist into it. He breathed in and out to calm himself down and control his emotions and thoughts. It was true, Cyborg saw, everyone in Titan Tower has someone to connect to; Robin has Starfire, Raven has Beast Boy, and Cyborg had...no one.

"Now I know how Raven felt feeling left out believing there's no one to understand and connect with you," Cyborg said to himself.

"Dude...such drama," said a voice. Cyborg turned to the source of the voice and saw Beast Boy, still in his ascended form and appearance coming his way.

"Ever considered building yourself a girlfriend," Beast Boy mocked. Cyborg exclaimed with widened eyes, "Say What!"

"If you like," Beast Boy continued, "I can capture Jinx for you and persuade Chang into turning her into an android like how Brother Blood did with himself."

"You'll do no such thing," Cyborg stated firmly. Beast Boy went on, "Why not? I know you still have a thing for her although you won't verbally admit it. But hey, at least if you turn her into an android then you won't feel so lonely anymore. I'm just looking out for your best interest like the good friend that I am."

"You're not my friend nor are you the real Beast Boy I know," Cyborg said, "The real Beast Boy would never even consider doing something that horrible to anymore."

"And what would you know about the "real" Beast Boy," Beast Boy asked. Cyborg answered, "That he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Look who's talking," Beast Boy mocked, "You're only less than half the man you'll ever be!"

Angered by his comment, Cyborg morphed his arm into a cannon and fired it dead-on at Beast Boy, sending him flying straight into a tree. After hitting the ground, Beast Boy rose and stood up and said with a laugh, "O.K.! Now THAT I respect!"

Charging at him, Beast Boy and Cyborg starting fighting with each other, exchanging one blow after another.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Raven, still holding her mirror in her hand, was walking through the woods trying to detect any energy readings from Rage. For a moment she heard a sound that came from the right of her. She was about to run towards that direction when her eyes caught sight of something moving through the trees. Looking closing, she saw a familiar figure running through the trees from her sight.

"Rage," was all Raven said as she began her chase after the elusive dark emotion.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Starfire and Robin regrouped with each other and coming across nothing of any use.

"Find anything," Robin asked.

"Nothing."

That was when they heard the sound of an explosion.

"It came from that direction," Starfire exclaimed.

"That's where Cyborg is!"

The couple ran and hurried over to where Cyborg was. It was bit of a while before they arrived on the scene, only to see Cyborg and Beast Boy going at it in a fierce fight. Pulling away from Cyborg, Beast Boy turned to see Robin and Starfire looking on at them.

"What a lovely sight," Beast said coolly, "The Boy Wonder and his woman. Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you both down!"

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire cried, "Please, we do not wish to fight or harm you!"

"That's a damn pity," Beast Boy retorted, "Because I'm under orders to have you three dealt with."

"We don't want to fight you," Starfire said, "Fight this control that enemy Rage has on you!"

"You talk too much," Beast Boy said as he morphed into a large bull and rushed at her to ram her head on.

"Starfire," Robin yelled her and ran and tackled Starfire out of the raging green bull's way. The green bull turned to the couple and readied to stampede at them again. Pulling out his metallic Bo-staff, Robin readied himself to use it on Beast Boy.

"Just come and try it," Robin dared while hold his staff tightly in his hands. With a roar, Beast Boy charged at the Boy Wonder at full throttle. At the right timing, Robin dodged the assault and slammed his Bo-staff onto Beast Boy hard head. Beast Boy went crashing down into the ground, seemingly being knocked unconscious.

"Is it over," Starfire asked. That was when Beast Boy's body shrunk and sank into the ground and out of sight.

"O-K," Cyborg said, "Now what?"

After a few minutes of silence, a giant creature burst forth from the ground. It was the same monstrous three-tongued brownish green worm creature Beast Boy morphed into earlier (A/N: remember the giant worms from the movie "Tremors"). Robin, Starfire and Cyborg weren't able to hold back a look of terror as they screamed (A/N: if you can picture them terrified anime style, now is the time).

"What the fuck is that," Cyborg yelled.

"Must be the monster Gizmo spoke about earlier," Robin confirmed with a scream. Beast Boy, while in his monstrous form, launched one of his tongues at Robin and wrapped it around his left leg, knocking him off his feet and dragging him toward its mouth. On seeing this, Starfire started pummeling Beast Boy with star-bolts like heavy rain. It didn't seem to have any affect until she decided to fire her star-bolts at his tongue. She hit his tongue with one of her star-bolt, immediately causing Beast Boy to release his hold on Robin as his tongues retracted back into his mouth. He morphed back into his human form and looked at Starfire angrily.

"Damn you," Beast Boy roared before he massaged his tongued, "You'll pay for that!"

Before Starfire could give a reply, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and ran towards her. Robin however, took his Bo-staff and started throwing kendo moves at him with his staff. Beast Boy managed to block and evade most of the attacks when Cyborg body crashed into him, knocking him down off his feet. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin regrouped as they turned to the direction Beast Boy was thrown in as he stood back on his feet and returned back to his human form.

"I think I've played around with you three long enough," Beast Boy said, "Now I fight for real!"

"Fight for real," Cyborg repeated in a question form. Beast Boy turned to Robin and seeing the metallic Bo-staff, Beast Boy then formulated a plan. Running over to Robin in a way that would easily allow Robin to strike him with his staff, Robin held his staff and swung it at Beast Boy. Upon being struck however, Beast Boy's body burst into fluids of amoebas with the staff going through it.

"HUH," was all Robin could say as the fluids morphed back into Beast Boy who was now holding the other end of the staff with his left hand while Robin was still holding his end of it.

"Lights out Boy Blunder," Beast Boy said as his eyes morphed momentarily into that of a particular eel. That was when Robin felt energy voltage traveling through his body, giving out a scream of pain before falling to the ground unconscious after his grip on his staff faded out.

"ROBIN," Starfire and Cyborg cried out after seeing their leader taken out of the fight. Beast Boy stood over him with his foot on his back and said, "Relax you two. He's not dead...at least not yet. He's out of the fight, so That's Strike One!"

"Give me back boyfriend Robin," Starfire yelled.

"Make me," Beast Boy challenged. Starfire charged at him and powered her eyes for an optic beam attack. After charging her eyes, Starfire fired her beam straight at Beast Boy knocking him away from the unconscious Robin and into a tree. She started raining star-bolts down on him after he got up and made a run for it with Robin's staff still in his hand. She chased after him with Cyborg following close by as he aimed and fired his sonic beam cannon at Beast Boy.

"Looks like we got him on the run," Cyborg shouted. Just then, Beast leaped into the trees and started jumping from one tree to another with keen agility and speed. Starfire flew up and around the trees to catch up with him. That was when Beast Boy dropped the Bo-staff and jumped into her direction and morphed into a rhinoceros. Before Starfire could counter the attack however, Beast Boy while in his huge rhinoceros form, headbutted into her at full throttle, and plunged her through a tree, knocking the tree down and finally hard into the ground, forming a crater into it. The battered Starfire immediately fell unconscious from the aggressive assault, leaving Cyborg as the only one left.

Turning back to Cyborg, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and picked up the Bo-staff that he dropped to the floor earlier then said, "Looks like we're right back where we started. I must admit I'm a bit disappointed. I thought that with the three of you fighting together that I'd at least be given more of a challenge. That's Strike Two!"

"Shut up," Cyborg yelled as he fired his cannon at Beast Boy repetitiously. Beast Boy however managed to evade every last one of his attacks with polished movements. Beast Boy now started running from Cyborg who was intending on taking him down. After running a good distance, Beast Boy stopped where he was and saw Cyborg running towards him. Cyborg then stopped running and started walking cautiously while stepping into shallow swamp waters. Beast Boy was looking at him with a calm expression while holding the Bo-staff in his right hand.

"Why'ja stop running," Cyborg asked, "Decided to face up to me like a man?"

"That," Beast Boy said with a sinister smile, "And to lure you into a trap."

"What," was all Cyborg was able to say when Beast Boy's morphed into an electric eel momentarily. Charging the staff, Beast Boy struck it into the swamp water, sending voltages of electricity through the water, electrically shocking and overloading Cyborg's system in the process. Cyborg gave out a loud cry of pain before he fell into the shallow swamp water unconscious. Beast Boy walked over to the motionless Cyborg and said, "Strike Three! You're Out!"

* * *

(A While Later)

Raven was still chasing after Rage until she finally caught up to her.

"There's nowhere else to run," Raven declared. Rage countered, "For you anyway. You're with no one to help you now."

With a gesture while holding onto and using the power of the Jewel of Confinement, three red energy stakes descended low enough from the air, each of them holding one of the unconscious Titans with their hands hanging over their heads. Raven looked up and gasped.

"Robin, Starfire and Cyborg," Rage said as Beast Boy entered from behind her and knelt down next to her at her right. Rage started caressing his head with her right hand, running her fingers through his hair while saying, "I had my ever loyal green pet deal with these troublesome trio while I kept you occupied."

"Damn you," Raven swore. Rage said, "Don't be that way. I have plans for you and the rest of my counterparts."

With another gesture while using the power of the ruby, Rage summoned all of the hollow energy spheres to her. Raven looked up to see that each of the spheres contains one of her emotions. With narrow eyes, Raven looked at Rage and asked, "What are you planning?"

"I plan on consuming these useless emotions and absorbing their powers into myself," Rage explain darkly, "When that's done, I'll infuse myself back into you and awaken a newer and darker version of yourself, one filled with nothing but hatred, fury, corruption and the ever thirst for destruction! After we fuse into the new dark Raven, we'll bring about a whole new era of darkness and terror upon the Earth and all humanity, the like of which that no one has ever seen! We'll succeed where Trigon has failed! And when that happens, we'll need mighty man by our side..._And __Garfield __Logan__ will __be __that __man!_ Together, we'll have all of mankind, the Teen Titans and the Justice League begging for mercy! This present world will be no longer!"

"You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think Beast Boy or myself will play a part in this madness," Raven answered strongly, "I'll stop you, free the others and get Garfield back!"

"Of course you'll get Garfield back," Rage said, "After I merged and completely corrupt you!"

"I'm really sickened by the sight of you," Raven retorted hatefully.

"Why," Rage taunted, "Because I embody everything you wish you could reject out of your being? Be true to yourself, a part of you will always desire the sensations of darkness and the suffering of others! Just Like Garfield Logan here, who too has a part of himself that thirst for primal savagery, animalistic aggression and barbaric animosity. Just to name a few of the many things him and I can relate to."

"Tell me something," Raven interrogated, "Why did you choose this spot for your dark ritual?"

"Isn't it obvious," Rage retorted, "What better location can there be than the one place both you and Garfield secretly hold sacred? It's the perfect spot for us to bring about a new beginning...the era of the New Dark Age!"

"Such an era will never come about," Raven stated strongly, "Not tonight! Not tomorrow! NOT EVER!"

"And why not," Rage questioned.

"Because you _won__'__t_ get your way with him, with my emotions or with me," Raven declared with still holding onto her mirror, "Not without a fight!"

"So it's a fight you want is it," Rage said, "Fine! I'll just have to beat my senses into you!"

Rage handed the Jewel of Confinement to Beast Boy then gestured to him to step back. After he did so, Rage clenched her firsts at her sides with her red cloak covering her and started powering up with a dark aura around her. She soon grew in size with dark large black energy tentacles grown from under her red cloak. Looking down at Raven, Rage proclaimed darkly with an inhuman voice, "Rage will consume you!"

Raven placed her cracked mirror down on a flatten rock then started powering up with a black aura of her own around her with her eyes consumed in glowing whiteness. Beast Boy, Love, Desire, Lust and all of Raven's other emotions and personalities, including Lazy, were all awake with their eyes on Raven and Rage. Indeed, a good fight is about to take place...

* * *

**Outnumbered and with her fellow Titans incarcerated, Raven has to face off against her dark personality alone. How will things turn out? Find out next time.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Clash Of The Titans

**Chapter Thirteen: "Clash Of The Titans"**

* * *

Rage had grown in size with multiple black tentacles grown from under her cloak. Raven was powering up with a black flame aura burning around her. All the while Beast Boy (Primal), and all of Raven's captive emotions were watching the duo readying themselves for battle while Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were unconscious and still being held up in a crucified fashion on energy stakes. Beast Boy (Primal), with the power of the Jewel of Confinement, pulled the three stakes holding the three Titans away from sight and towards another location away from Raven and her counterparts.

"This fight is sure to get ugly," Kindness remarked.

"If only I was able to bust free from this prison," Vengeance yelled, "Then I'd kick Rage's ass from here to next Friday!"

"Right now there's nothing we can do," Knowledge replied, "We have no choice but to watch and see how things play out. For our sakes, let's hope in goes in Raven's favor."

Powering up, Rage rushed at Raven and began her lethal assault, thrusting her tentacles at Raven, who in turn, powered up also and began blocking and evading as many as she could. Sparks of black and white energy flashed with every blow they were exchanging with each other, as whirls of winds would blow by from the fight.

After a while, though, Raven decided to return fire and started delivering hard knocking punches of her own. Raven found little trouble keeping up with her, but soon Raven began to feel the effects of the attacks on her arms and legs. She jumped back out of reach and took to the skies hoping to pull herself together. Rage however had no intentions of giving Raven a break. With her tentacles, she pushed and broke a few trees out of her way and quickly followed Raven in pursuit.

"Oh come on," Rage roared demonically, "Are you leaving so soon, because you should know by now that I'm just warming up!"

"Warm up to this," Raven yelled as she started firing rounds after rounds of energy bats at Rage, who easily evaded every last blasted fired at her in spite of her size and tentacles.

"You're slipping up," Rage mocked, "You might want to try and hit me back this time!"

Blasting toward her target, Raven again began another fist-to-tentacle fight with Rage. Rage had no problem matching Raven attacks, though a few managed to land on her. After a few more moments of abuse, Rage raised her abilities up a notch and began to exchange blows with the blue Goth. Raven however wouldn't let up her effort. She was determined to defeat and bring Rage down into her submission.

Rage grinned when she saw that Raven was no longer holding back, and decided it was time to take their battle to another level. She let Raven take a swing at her face, but disappeared for a moment before landing a hard blow to Raven's back with one of her tentacles. Raven was sent speeding towards the ground and landed and roll hard on the ground before she stopped completely facing down. Rage hovered herself over to Raven with a malicious smile on her face.

"Don't make it any harder on yourself," Rage said darkly, "Give into the power of Trigon's corruption and rule this world with Garfield Logan at your side."

Standing back up, Raven dusted herself off and said, "Don't you ever get tired of hearing the sound of your own voice?"

Raven speedily dashed at Rage and landed a hard punch, this time to her stomach. Before Rage could recover, Raven brought her elbow down on her back. Rage quickly recovered and dashed backwards to prepare for the next assault. Rage then flew directly at Raven as if to make a frontal assault, but left only her after-image for Raven to block. She struck from Raven's right side to avoid any kind of counter-attacks. Raven landed in a clear area. Rage landed several feet away.

"Stop resisting me," Rage said, "Accept what's to be your fate as a destroyer!"

"I would much rather die," Raven proclaimed as she charged at Rage head on and released an enormous fury of punches. Rage dodged every attack with style, but wasn't sure of why Raven would attack her in this fashion. Raven continued her seemingly pointless attack without the slight sign of deterring at all.

All the while, the Knowledge and her fellow emotions were watching this fight from the "safety" of their confinement spheres. In the process, Bravery and Cunning kept keen eyes all what was going on. Both Cunning and Bravery exchanged wordless at each other before they return their gaze back to the fight as their other counterparts watched the ongoing battle, with both Raven and Rage moving at an accelerating speed while exchanging blows with each other, with several trees and other plant lives as causalities of the battle.

_This __is __getting __me __nowhere_, Rage thought to herself, _I__'__ll__ find __a__way __to __break __Raven__ down!_

Rage became so absorbed in her own thoughts that she started to slow down, which was exactly what Raven was hoping for. Finding her awaited opportunity, Raven swung hard, too fast for Rage to catch due to her wandering mind. The corrupt emotion was sent flying into the air and Raven quickly followed. After several fast hard punches to her stomach, Raven, with both feet, kicked Rage hard thrusting her away from her thus making her crash, roll and skid across the ground before she came to a full crash, resulting in Rage shrinking down back to her normal size and her tentacles disappearing from her. After a couple of moments, the battered Rage gradually stood back up then looked up to see Raven, also battered, standing several feet away from her. Both girls were holding onto themselves, unable to ignore the aches and pains of their cuts and bruises their bodies were feeling from their fight.

"Looks like both Raven and Rage are taking a time out," Knowledge acknowledged.

"Taking a time out," Bravery replied, "That's that best time to take Rage out now!"

"And make her pay for her actions," Vengeance added.

"Maybe," Enlightenment spoke, "But right now we're at the disadvantage, and Raven and Rage currently are at a stalemate."

"Hey Raven," Impatience yelled, "Get your pale ass up and finish this fight!"

"This battle is bad enough as it is," Frustration added, "Try not to make it any worst!"

"Be quiet all of you," Raven shouted while trying to gather her remaining strength. Rage, not seeking to give Raven more time for recuperating, dashed at her and began fighting with her fiercely again, exchanging punches and kicks and occasional power blasts at each other and destroying things in their surrounding in effect.

* * *

(All The While)

Moments later, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were beginning to regain consciousness, but soon realized that they couldn't move their arms or legs. It wasn't long before they realized that they were crucified on hovering energetic stakes.

"So you three finally woke up," Beast Boy (Primal) spoke while looking up at them with his shining red eyes with his arms crossed over his chest, "I was partly afraid that I've over did it on the three of you."

"Beast Boy," Cyborg yelled, "When I break free from this I'll-"

"You're in no position to be firing idle threats at me," Beast Boy (Primal) cut in, "Save yourself your breath and shut the hell up!"

"Beast Boy," Starfire cried, "If any part of you remembers who you are then please fight this evil control that Rage has on you and!"

"And go back to living out life as everyone's favorite punch-line and comic relief," Beast Boy (Primal) replied angrily with a growl, "Forget it!"

"Beast Boy we never thought of you as such," Robin said.

"Stop calling me "Beast Boy"," Beast Boy (Primal) yelled angrily, "It's "Primal"! (Looking at Robin) For a Titan who was taught by the best dark knight detective you sure haven't detected a goddamn clue about Beast Boy's issues with you guys! You'd be surprise how much resentment and rage the one you call "Beast Boy" has against you all as he lived out his days as a Teen Titan living in your shadows!"

"Why do you refer to yourself in the third person," Starfire asked with a confused expression.

"Isn't it obvious by now that I'm not the same Beast Boy," Beast Boy (Primal) answered, "I'm more like his inner demon brought to life."

"His inner demon," Cyborg repeated.

"You might not know it," Beast Boy (Primal) continued, "But deep down Beast Boy carried grudges against you all for his role as the comic relief guy of the team, and he always got frustrated at constantly being a laughing stock or the one to get beat up by either the enemy or by one of his own comrades! His suppressed aggression, anger, frustration, malice and hatred for everything he's been through over the years helped brought about my existence with Rage's influence. And if you think I'm going to give that up and return to being that pushed-around weakling again, then you must be dumber than any of Beast Boy's lame jokes."

"Beast Boy I know you're in there somewhere," Cyborg exclaimed, "Don't let yourself be consumed by these negative emotions (sighed)...I won't lie to you or make excuses for ourselves. I admit that there were occasions that we didn't appreciate you for who you were or take you serious when we should have."

"We all have wronged you in different ways and for this we are truly sorry," Starfire professed softly and sincerely.

"Sorry but "sorry" doesn't cut it," Beast Boy (Primal) replied darkly.

"Beast Boy if a part of you is still in there then please hear our voices," Robin pleaded, "We know that you don't really want what's happening or what will happen if Rage isn't stopped. Please help us save Raven and stop Rage!"

"And why should your voices be listened to," Beast Boy (Primal) asked.

"Because there's no telling what harm or evil Rage will do to Raven and everyone else everywhere," Cyborg answered, "She has be stopped!"

"You know I had just about enough from you guys," Beast Boy (Primal) said malicious, "But still, it's funny how I care about you three enough to let you guys live to witness an apocalyptic era soon to be brought forth upon the world and every living creature."

Beast Boy (Primal) was about to do something when a pinkish purple blast from behind struck him. He gave out an outcry of pain before he fell to the ground unconscious, dropping the Jewel of Confinement in the process.

"Where did that blast come from," Cyborg asked; basically it was what both Robin and Starfire were wondering also. That was when the trio saw a figure stepped forward towards Beast Boy (Primal) and picked up the ruby he dropped.

"Now this little thing is quite the beauty," spoke the figure with a feminine voice. The Titans knew that voice, especially Cyborg.

"Jinx," Cyborg exclaimed in disbelief. Jinx looked up at Cyborg and said, "Nice to see you and the others hanging around Stone."

"What are you doing here," Cyborg asked.

"I followed you guys here after I saw your ship fly by from the city in such a hurry," Jinx answered, "I was moved to find out what you guys were up to."

"Why are you really here," Robin asked suspiciously.

"I followed you guys here hoping it would lead me to Primal," Jinx answered.

"What for," Robin questioned.

"I had a score to settle with him for what he did earlier," Jinx remarked before looking down as the motionless figure on the ground, "Personally I don't take kindly to death threats and labor by force from a traitorous Teen Titan."

"He's not truly a traitor," Starfire explained, "He's under a powerful mind control by a demented psychopath named Rage."

"Who the hell's "Rage"," asked a confused Jinx.

"We'll explain later," Cyborg interjected, "Right now we need to get free and stop Rage. So are you in? Will you help us?"

"Why should I," Jinx asked with her hands at her hips, "Especially after all the hell I've been through from you guys? (Looking at the ruby in her hand) I really ought to take this ruby here as my trophy and leave you guys here."

"Let me put it this way Jinx," Cyborg explained, "If you don't help us, Rage will track you down and kill you brutally when she learns what do did to Primal just now! You have a better chance in helping us stop Rage than you do in escaping Primal and Rage's wrath on your own! So what will it be?"

After a moment of silence, Jinx sighed and looked at the gemstone and saw that it glowed in and out every couple of moments. Seeing the coloring the energy stakes were, she figured that the gemstone had something to do with them.

"If I'm right," Jinx answered, "This little red beauty must be the very thing that's holding you guys captive."

"Well if it's not a problem," Cyborg spoke, "Can you find a way to free us?"

Jinx looked down at the gemstone again and tried to think of a way to use its power.

"Sometime today please," Cyborg said.

"Don't rush me Stone," Jinx countered, "I'm trying the best I can to figure this out you know!"

"If you don't mind my asking but why do you refer to friend Cyborg as "Stone"," Starfire asked innocently. Jinx blushed with a frown and remarked, "That's not important."

* * *

(A While Later)

Raven was exhausted and in pain, kneeling down on one knee while holding onto her left arm. Parts of her leotard and cloak were torn and Raven herself sustained multiple bruises, cuts and scrapes all over and on her face with a little blood coming down her mouth. Rage, although not as worn out or battered, was standing with her arms at her sides.

"You see," Rage said arrogantly, "You're only delaying the inevitable!"

"I'm not down for the count yet," Raven retorted, "I'll fight till my last breath!"

"If that's what you seek," Raven spoke with a demonic voice, "But I'll have long possessed and corrupted you before then!"

"Wanna bet," spoke a voice. Rage turned in time to see a blue sonic beam coming flying straight into her, sending her into a collision course with one of the trees.

"Boo-yah," Cyborg cheered as he and the others hurried over to Raven to give her their aid. They gasped seeing the bad shape Raven was in.

"Friend Raven," Starfire asked in worry as she helped Raven off the ground and up on her feet, "Are you alright?"

"I've had better days...," Raven remarked before she coughed in pain, "...How did you guys break free."

"We had unexpected help," Robin answered. That was when Raven looked and found Jinx standing behind them.

"Her," Raven remarked in a monotone.

"You're welcome too," Jinx replied in sarcasm while still holding onto to the ruby. Jinx took a closer looked at the motionless Rage and saw the striking resemble that Rage and Raven had.

"Never knew you had a twin," Jinx commented to Raven.

"Hey," a rude feminine voice from above called out, "If you guys aren't busy, can you free us already?"

Jinx looked up and saw multiple "Ravens" contained in hollow energy spheres.

"O...K," Jinx said with a bugged out expression, "This is getting weird! How many clones of you are there Raven!"

"We're not clones," Annoyance replied, "We're the different sides of Raven."

"And the one Cyborg just knocked out is Rage," Rudeness said, "And she's gonna be very pissed when she gets up!"

As if on cue, Rage, injured and still feeling the painful impact from the assault all over her body, rose back up off the ground and looked at the Teen Titans and the one who freed them.

"You," Rage said looking over at Jinx, "You'll pay dearly for getting involved in matters that didn't concern you!"

"You have four freaky eyes," Jinx observed, "How the hell can you see with them?"

"Let's say I'll have four times the pleasure watching you and the others suffer," Rage remarked.

"You and me both," said a strong voice. Everyone turned to see a pissed off Beast Boy (Primal) walking towards them.

"Hey," Jinx said cockily, "What are you doing up? Get back on the ground where I put you!"

"I'll gladly get back on the ground," Beast Boy (Primal) replied darkly, "While I give you a decent burial!"

A mystic glow appeared around Beast Boy (Primal) as his long hair and fur moved with the flow of the energy around him. He let out a beastly growl as his fangs and body grew bigger and bigger. Jinx and the Titans' eyes widened in fear at what Beast Boy was transforming into. Soon large scaly wings grew from his back and a large tail grew from him also. His body became completely reptilian with no sign of humanity anywhere in him. A burst of greenish white light from Beast Boy (Primal) momentarily bathed the area before it died out.

When everyone turned to the Beast Boy (Primal)'s direction, they gasped in shock. What they saw wasn't Beast Boy (Primal); standing in Beast Boy (Primal)'s place was a huge green colored, shining red-eyed 100-foot winged dragon (A/N; think of the green dragon Shenron from Dragon Ball Z, only this one has large wings). Beast Boy (Primal) let out a monstrous roar, powerful enough that the ground actually shook from under them.

"I've never seen this transformation before," Jinx confessed fearfully.

"As if any of us wanted to," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy (Primal) then flapped his large wings and flew to the air as Rage jumped and flew from where she was and landed on top of his head, holding onto the scales on his head. She smiled down evilly at Jinx and the Titans while Raven's counterparts saw how things just gone from bad to worse.

"Just when you think things were going our way for once," Sarcasm remark with widened eyes. Humor couldn't laugh at the situation since there was nothing funny about it.

"Damn it," Snobby swore, "They're in trouble now!"

"Make it stop," Fear cried tearfully, "Please! Just make it all Stop!"

"Quit your infernal whining," Bravery shouted, "This fight isn't over till the fat lady sings!"

"Oh yeah," Rage replied while on top of Beast Boy (Primal)'s head, "Well I think she just hummed a few times!"

Beast Boy (Primal), while flapping his wings and still floating in the same spot, sneered and growled at the Titans below him with eyes expressing no compassion or friendliness. Looking down at Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Jinx, Rage yelled to Beast Boy (Primal) with a demonic voice, "No Mercy! SHOW THEM NO MERCY!"

At that Beast Boy (Primal) roared again before he flew and dived down, charging with his four targets straight in his sight. The Titans and Jinx readied themselves to do combat with the deadly duo. Seeing this, Beast Boy (Primal) opened his mouth and fired a powerful beam of fire from out of his mouth and straight into their direction.

Seeing the attack, Raven, exhausted and with her remaining strength, formed a black force field seconds before the mighty flames came at them. Her shield held off the flames, but it would only hold out as long as Raven had the strength to do so.

"Go," Raven exclaimed, "I can't hold it off forever!"

"Titans, GO," Robin ordered and the others dispersed to do battle with Rage and Beast Boy (Primal). The dragon swooped down to the surface in pursuit of them with Rage holding onto him from the top of his head. He was flying after Starfire who flew up into the air away from the others. Turning to him, Starfire started hurling star-bolts after star-bolts at him. But her star-bots had little, if any, effects on him. Gathering energy into his mouth, Beast Boy (Primal) fired a river of fire at Starfire who flew as fast as she could from the flames. She was able to feel the intense heat from the flames in spite of the fact that she was flying through the sky.

"Starfire," Robin cried as he watched from the surface Beast Boy (Primal) chasing after Starfire with the intent making a Tamaranian shish kebob out of her. Beast Boy (Primal) was then struck on the left side of his face by a large rock that was thrown at him. He turned and looked down at the one who threw the rock at him.

"Yo," said Cyborg as he hurled another large rock at him, "Let's rock!"

Beast Boy (Primal) smacked the rock away and dived down at Cyborg. Seeing him making his way at him, Cyborg readied his sonic beam cannon and fired it at the dragon. The blast hit and pushed Beast Boy (Primal) some and it did little to really do any real damage to him. Before Beast Boy (Primal) could retaliate, Starfire dashed at him and fired a mighty star-bolt at him, sending him and Rage soaring down towards the ground. He was about to hit the ground hard when he flapped his wings at the near last second causing a strong gust of wind the fly from him. Shaking the dizzy feeling from off him, Beast Boy (Primal) was about to go after Starfire again when his eyes caught sight of a particular pink-haired girl holding the Jewel of Confinement.

"Will you hurry it up damn it," exclaimed Impatience.

"Will you shut up already," Jinx retorted, "I'm trying to figure out how to free you "Raven" girls! The way your energy spheres were done is a lot different from the stakes Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were crucified on. It'll take me a while to-"

Jinx was cut up with she felt a strong wind of heat coming at her followed by orange yellow light. She turned in time to see a blaze of fire rushing to consume her alive as it torched everything else in its path. She screamed in sheer terror, believing that her death was imminent. Before the flames could devour her, Cyborg ran with all his might and grabbed Jinx, rushing both himself and her out of the path of the flames. None of Raven's emotions or personalities was harmed from the flames since they were trapped in their "protective" spheres. Cyborg looked down at Jinx and saw that she had her eyes shut tight.

"You O.K.," Cyborg asked. Jinx opened her eyes and saw that she was alright, and that she was being carried in Cyborg's arms.

"Just fine," Jinx answered as she got off from his arms fighting back a blush, "I still haven't figured out how to free them as of yet."

The duo then heard a loud primitive roar as they turned to see the huge dragon flying at them from the section of the forest that was on fire. Cyborg started firing his cannon at him multiple times when the green dragon fired a strong fireball from out his mouth and into Cyborg's direction. Both Cyborg and Jinx scream as they were blasted off the ground from the explosion and away from each other. Jinx ended up dropping and losing possession of the Jewel of Confinement in the process. Beast Boy (Primal) was about to go for the kill when Starfire came flying in and blasted him with her optic beam to get his attention.

"Get her," roared Rage. Beast Boy (Primal) obeyed and chased after Starfire again while Robin ran towards Cyborg.

"Cyborg," Robin cried out as he ran towards him. Reaching him, Robin checked to see if he was alright. After a few seconds, Cyborg shook his head and stood up.

"This is getting me on my nerves fast," Cyborg said, "Where's Jinx?"

Robin and Cyborg looked around and saw that Jinx was lying on the ground.

"Jinx," Cyborg called out as he and Robin ran over to her. Jinx tried to get back up, but fell right back to the ground. She found herself crawling in pain.

"My leg," Jinx cried in pain being unable to walk or even stand up.

"Jinx," Cyborg called out as he and Robin reached her. Cyborg checked on her and saw that she was in a great deal of pain not only from the attack but also from the fact that her left leg suffered a few burns from the attack.

"This is serious," Robin stated, "Both Primal and Rage are out for blood this time."

"Ya think," Cyborg retorted. While Robin and Cyborg tended to the injured Jinx, Starfire was doing what she could to keep Beast Boy (Primal) occupied till Robin and the others came up with a plan to bring both Beast Boy (Primal) and Rage down. Flying backwards into the air, Beast Boy (Primal) powered up and fired a river of fire at Starfire. Starfire countered the attack and fired a mighty beam of her own at his flames. The fire and beam collided, causing a tug-of-war to commence between the dragon and the Tamaranian Teen Titan. There was a mixed ball of fire and green energy resulting from the struggle between to two fighters.

"I grow weary of this," Rage declared when she energized a black energy ball and launched it at Starfire. The Tamaranian was thrown off course from the assault, resulting in the mixed fireball to come soaring into and exploding on her. Starfire screamed as she went crashing into the ground painfully.

"Starfire," Robin yelled as she ran to his injured girlfriend. Getting to her, Robin picked and carried her up off the ground.

"Starfire," Robin said worriedly before Starfire opened her eyes.

"Ro...Robin," Starfire replied weakly. Robin smiled, happy to see that Starfire was still conscious.

"Well," Rage yelled maliciously, "Isn't this Shakespearian?"

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx looked up at Rage and Beast Boy (Primal) with contempt.

"Kill them," Rage ordered. Beast Boy (Primal) soared down to set the whole place ablaze when from out of nowhere charged arrows came flying in, crash into and exploding on Beast Boy (Primal), stopping him in his tracks.

"Huh," was all Robin said before he realized from whom those arrows came from.

"Need a hand," came a familiar voice. Robin and Starfire looked up into the tree and saw Speedy (age 18) standing on one of the tree branches with his bow in his hand and his trademark grin.

"Speedy," Robin called out with a smirk.

"Nice to see you too," Speedy replied. Beast Boy (Primal) saw Speedy and was about to go after him when a wave of water came plunging into him, sending both him and Rage crashing into the ground. The wave of water also put out the fires that were burning and destroying the forest.

"Aqualad," Cyborg cheered as he and the others came to see the rest of the Titans East arriving on the scene. Speedy, Aqualad (age 19), Bumblebee (age 19), Mas (age 16) and Menos (age 16) arrived to see the mess their fellow Titans were in. Speedy jumped from the tree and joined up with his group.

"Sorry we're late," Bumblebee said, "We got here as fast as we could after we received a distress call from Cyborg."

"Thanks for showing up," Cyborg replied, "Right now we need all the help we can get!"

"So what's the story," Aqualad asked, "Why did Raven turn on you guys?"

"And where did she get that fierce dragon," Speedy asked.

"First off," Raven said, "I didn't turn on them."

The Titans East turned to see a worn out and battered Raven making her way towards them. Before any of the Titans East could reply, Knowledge remarked, "Secondly, this situation is much more complicated than it looks."

That was when the Titans East looked up to see multiple multi-colored cloak "Ravens" contained in energetic floating spheres. Like Jinx, there their reactions were no different.

"O.K. Raven," Speedy said, "Would you mind explaining what's the deal with a whole bunch of clones of you?"

"They're not clones," Raven answered, "They're different emotional versions of me, all of which are a part of me. And that red one is Rage, the one version of myself I detest more than anything."

"That answers one question," Bumblebee remarked, "So where did that dragon come from?"

Cyborg said, "That dragon is actually-"

"Your exterminator," Beast Boy (Primal) roared with an inhuman monstrous voice. Everyone turned to see the enraged green dragon running on all four coming at them.

"Titans, GO," Robin yelled as he and the other Titans dispersed. Cyborg carried the injured Jinx from danger while Robin did likewise with Starfire. Raven, although currently in no position to aid her fellow Titans in combat, went searching for the Jewel of Confinement after seeing that Jinx no longer had the ruby in her possession.

While this was going on, the Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos charged to do battle with the dragon. Bumblebee decided to go at it with Rage in a one on one combat. Speedy started firing explosives arrows one after another at Beast Boy (Primal) while Mas and Menos ran circles around him and giving off Spanish insults about how slow he was in being unable to keep up with them. Growing irritated by the trio, Beast Boy (Primal) spread and stretched his large scaly wings wide in all their primal reptilian glory.

With mighty flaps, Beast Boy (Primal) thrust a strong wing storm at the trio knocking them off their feet. Menos was thrown into a tree, leaving Mas on his own, which was bad for him since without his twin brother, he can't ran at super speed. Mas heard a growl-like roar from behind him and saw the dragon making his way towards him.

"Since you and your brother have a thing for speed and acceleration," Beast Boy (Primal) said malicious, "I'll do you a favor in giving you both a quick death."

Mas was about to run when the dragon zoomed and grabbed him off the ground. Holding him up, Beast Boy (Primal) asked darkly with fired smoke coming from out his mouth, "So tell me, how do you want it: (a) sizzled, (b) extra tender, (c) extra crispy, or (d) simply well done?"

"How about (e) none of the above," yelled Speedy as he fired one of his arrows at Beast Boy (Primal)'s face. The explosion caused Beast Boy (Primal) to drop Mas to the ground where his brother Menos caught him. Angered by the assault and being caught off guard, Beast Boy (Primal) turned to Speedy and roared, "I'm gonna peal the flesh from off your bones!"

"Come get it," Speedy challenged as he ran from Beast Boy (Primal) who was in pursuit of him. Beast Boy (Primal) didn't get too far however when Aqualad came charging in with another wave of river water and punched Beast Boy (Primal) with it, sending him pummeling into a number of large rocks and dirt.

The partially mud covered green dragon stood on all four as he shook the some of the mud off him. He then looked up to see Aqualad swimming/standing inside a large wave of river water before him. Powering up, Beast Boy (Primal) fired a mighty blazing jet stream of fire from out his mouth at Aqualad. Aqualad retaliated and thrust a large beam of water at the posing fire. The intense collision of the waters and fire started a fierce battle for domination between the two Titans. In the process, huge steams from the evaporated water began covering the region up to the point that it became difficult for anyone to see.

"This is getting out of hand," Cyborg said.

"At this rate," Robin indicated, "The mist will thicken and make our seeing more difficult."

Just then, Bumblebee came flying in thru the mist and crashing hard into the ground. Bumblebee had endured multiple bruises and cuts from her fight with Rage.

"Bumblebee," Speedy yelled as he ran to his fellow Titan. Reaching her, he helped her off the ground, although she was in pain all over.

"Are you alright," Speedy asked with concern.

"I had better days in the H.I.V.E. academy as a spy," Bumblebee groaned in pain, "This "Rage" character is one crazy-ass Bitch!"

"Whom are you calling a bitch," Rage yelled as she came flying in firing black energy bats at the two Titans. Speedy and Bumblebee ran from the blasts before the blasts made contact on the ground and exploded.

Beast Boy (Primal) grew annoyed with the stalemate situation he found himself in with Aqualad. So he took the initiative to flying into the wave of water Aqualad was in. Upon seeing Beast Boy (Primal) making his way towards him, Aqualad took to flight and swam as fast as he could through the water and back into the large running river. Aqualad continued swimming through the water while Beast Boy (Primal) was hot on his tail. Beast Boy (Primal) had little difficult keeping up with him as he swam swiftly through the river while still in his dragon form. Catching up to him, Beast Boy (Primal) made several attempts to take a bite out of him. Aqualad managed to evade the deadly assault.

"Where's a blue whale when you need one," Aqualad said to himself.

All the while, Mas and Menos ran over to the river where Aqualad and Beast Boy (Primal) were fighting. From what the two brothers saw from the already unsteady river, a lot of burst of water from occurring from the river.

"Debe haber una batalla complicada allá abajo (There must be some major fighting going on down there)," Mas said.

"¿Quién supones que esté ganando? (Who do you suppose is winning)," Menos asked. As if to answer his question, Beast Boy (Primal) burst from the river with Aqualad inside his mouth, kneeling on one knee on Beast Boy (Primal)'s tongue trying and struggling to keep the dragon's mouth from closing over him. Mas and Menos let out a freakish scream upon seeing the frightening sight.

"I could...," pleaded Aqualad as he continued struggling, "Really use...a little help here!"

Seeing the trouble Aqualad was in, the two bothers held each other's hands and ran at turbo speed into the river. Running on top of the river, the twin Titans ran in circles around Beast Boy (Primal) until a wind/water tornado was formed. The chaos caused Beast Boy (Primal) to lose his hold on Aqualad, allowing him to swim away from danger. After the twin Titans saw that Aqualad was in the clear, they, with Beast Boy (Primal) still trapped within the artificial tornado, hurled the tornado away from the river and into the forest where Beast Boy (Primal) made a hard and painful crash into the trees and boulders.

"Oh yeah," cheered Cyborg, "Now that's showing him!"

The twin Titans were proud of their seeming victory over Beast Boy (Primal), who was lying on the ground unconscious while still in his dragon form. Aqualad popped up from the river and ran over to his comrades.

"Gracias Seňor Mas y Seňor Menos," Aqualad thanked in Spanish. The brothers gave him thumbs up as their way of saying "you're welcome".

A moment later after most of the vapored water cleared away from the region, a beaten up Speedy and Bumblebee came flying in, crashing and tumbling onto the ground before they came to a full stop.

"Speedy! Bumblebee," cried Aqualad as he and the twin Titans ran to aid their fallen comrades who had endure some major ass kicking.

"Foolish mortals," taunted Rage, "You're all fools to challenge me!"

Before the three remain Titans East could do anything, all three of them were knocked down hard by a swift attack from behind. While lying down on the ground in some real pain, all three of them turned to see the culprit who struck them from behind.

"Damn," cursed Aqualad acknowledging that he and the twin Titans were struck by Beast Boy (Primal)'s tail, "He managed to catch us off our guard!"

"That's not all I'll do," said Beast Boy (Primal) in a monstrous voice, "I'm gonna cremate you five into vapor!"

Beast Boy (Primal) got ready to incinerate the Titans East with his fire breath attack when green and blue beams came crashing into him, pushing him away from the fallen Titans East team. Beast Boy (Primal) roared in anger and frustration.

"Leave them alone," Starfire ordered.

"Wait your turn, I'll kill you in a minute," roared Beast Boy (Primal), "But then again, if you wish to die first then who am I to refute you?"

Starfire flew over to Beast Boy (Primal) and started raining down star-bolts on him as Cyborg used his free arm to shoot at Beast Boy (Primal) while his other arms was holding the injured Jinx. Having quite enough of the being double-teamed one too many times in one night, Beast Boy (Primal) dashed as jet speed into the air after Starfire and headbutted into her body, hard. The brute force of the attack instantly knocked her unconscious as she was sent flying into the air. Beast Boy (Primal) flew in pursuit of her and upon reaching her, he smacked her with his large tail, hurling and crashing her into the unwelcoming ground.

"Starfire," Robin cried worriedly as he ran over to his fallen Tamaranian girlfriend. Before he could reach her however, Rage grabbed him with a black energy shield wrapped around him and tossed him into a tree. Robin fell to the ground still conscious, but was also in too much pain to do much at this point.

Cyborg saw that he was in a real mess. All of the Titans were beaten and in pain, and he was the only one left, still carrying Jinx in his arms. Beast Boy (Primal) landed down on the ground and went over to Rage as he glowed a greenish white glow and reverted back to his previous human form.

"Well done G.L.," Rage complimented, "You're more primal than I gave you credit for. I like that!"

"It was a pleasure my dark mistress," Beast Boy (Primal) replied with a dark smile. Pulling her red hood down, Rage smiled darkly as she embraced and intimately kissed Beast Boy (Primal), who had to lean down to reach and kiss her back.

"Hey," Cyborg cut in, "This fight isn't over yet!"

Rage and Beast Boy (Primal) slowly pulled their tongues and lips away from each other and turned to the half man/half robotic Titan.

"Oh," Beast Boy (Primal) said sarcastically, "I almost forgot about you."

"You two haven't won yet," Cyborg retorted, "And you won't win now! We'll stop you both, no matter what it takes!"

Beast Boy (Primal) walked towards Cyborg with Rage following close by. Cyborg readied his sonic beam cannon and aimed it at the corrupted green Titan. The corrupted Titan smirked as razor sharp claws grew from his hands.

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy (Primal) asked, "Ever considered going into recycling?"

Before Cyborg knew what happened, Beast Boy (Primal) dashed at lightening speed and knocked both him and Jinx down to the ground. Cyborg hurried got up off the ground and suddenly saw four slashes come and slashed against his breastplate, leaving four deep claw imprints on his armor.

"Argh," Cyborg cried, "Damn it!"

What looked like a green dash blur suddenly dashed at Cyborg and tore/sliced off his right arm. The half man/half robotic Titan screeched in pain from the brutal assault as sparks of energy came from his damaged arm. He then felt a strong punched implanted into and through his chest, adding more damages to his body. The shock of the punch resulted in Cyborg losing 70 percent of his power as voltages of energy waltzed out of his body. Weakened, Cyborg fell on one knee holding the hole that was in his chest with his left hand where electricity was waltzing around.

Beast Boy (Primal) appeared teleporting style in front of Cyborg with an evil smile on his face.

"What were those words you were telling Rage and I just minutes ago," Beast Boy (Primal) taunted, "It's unwise to have your mouth write checks that you can't cash."

Jinx, lying on the ground on her breasts, was about to strike Beast Boy (Primal) from behind like before until she felt someone step and press down hard on her injured left leg. The pinked haired girl let out a scream of pain as she felt the unbearable pain course from her leg to her whole body as Rage stepped harder on it.

"Scream louder," Rage taunted, "Such a melody warms my heart...then again, I don't have one."

"Stop it," Cyborg cried while still on his knee and holding his chest, "Leave her alone! It's us you want, not her!"

"Why do you bother caring about what happens to her anyway," Rage, asked coldly, "You're a Titan and she's a criminal!"

"Yet she risked her life and safety to help me and the others without second thoughts," Cyborg retorted, "A sign of a true Titan!"

"Such noble words," Rage remarked callously, "For such unique characteristics as hers, she shall have the privilege of being the first to receive a death worthy of a true Titan. And what's more...I'll let you watch!"

Rage grabbed down and pulled up Jinx from the floor and stood behind her. She then wrapped her left arm around Jinx's neck tightly and placed her right hand over the left side of Jinx's face.

"Say good-bye to your sweetheart," said Rage with a venomous tone.

"NOO," pleaded Cyborg weakly, "I beg you! Please don't kill her!"

The red cloaked emotion was about snap and break Jinx's neck when black and white energy fields formed around and gripped both Rage and Beast Boy (Primal).

"Huh," Beast Boy (Primal) said in confusion.

"What is this," Rage exclaimed.

Both Rage and Beast Boy (Primal) were thrown away from Cyborg and Jinx, sending them flying off the ground and crashing into each other before they fell down to the dirt-filled ground. After a moment, both Rage and Beast Boy (Primal) stood up to look from where and whom that attacked came from.

Raven, still looking for the ruby, also looked to see where that attack came from since neither she nor any of her other imprisoned emotions and personalities performed that attack.

"Where did that attack come from," Justice asked.

"My guess is as good as yours and everyone else's right now," replied Raven.

"Who did that," Rage yelled angrily, "Who dares to attack us?"

"I do," said an angry and determined feminine voice filled with the burning desire to set matters right. Everyone looked up to see a figure in the form of a large black raven fly down from the trees and land down gracefully on the ground before Beast Boy (Primal) and Rage. The figure then took the shape of a hooded female, wearing a radiant whitish burning-orange yellow cloak and boots with a face expressed anger, confidence and the want for retribution for the right reasons.

"Who the hell are you," Rage interrogated.

"The name's Fury," answered the female figure as she looked up straight into Rage's red eyes, whereas her eyes were filled with burning whiteness, "Righteous Fury!"

* * *

**Righteous Fury made the scene! Find out next time how this battle concludes!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Acceptance

**Chapter Fourteen: "Acceptance"**

* * *

(On The Battlefield)

Rage and Beast Boy (Primal) were staring at the new arriving emotion that ambushed and attacked them both moments ago.

"Righteous Fury," Rage asked with narrowed eyes.

"Must I repeat myself," Righteous Fury retorted.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Wow," Happy cheered, "It's a new emotion!"

"So we see," Knowledge commented.

"I'm sure that things will get even more interesting now," Curiosity added.

"Rage and Righteous Fury," Irony spoke, "They're both anger issues. Except one's good and the other's evil."

"What a brilliant incite," Sarcasm remarked.

"I hope this Righteous Fury kicks some serious ass," Vengeance exclaimed.

"You and us all for that matter," Bravery spoke up.

* * *

(Back On The Battlefield)

Righteous Fury was in ready to fight position with Rage and Beast Boy (Primal) standing before her.

"You're nothing more than a waste of my time," Rage belittled, "I don't have time for the likes of you!"

"You don't have time period," Righteous Fury countered, "For all that I know, your time is up!"

"Is that right," Rage questioned, "I can easily deal with you with little trouble; but I'll leave that task for G.L.."

Beast Boy (Primal) now turned to Rage as she ordered, "Subdue her!"

Nodding, Beast Boy (Primal) charged forwards to at his target.

"NO!," Desire yelled.

"Beast Boy please snap out it," Love cried. All of the emotions were crying out to Beast Boy to fight the control Rage had on him, however their cries fell on deaf ears.

Beast Boy (Primal) attempted to grab Righteous Fury only to be grabbed and tossed to the floor facedown.

"That was good," Beast Boy (Primal) complimented, "Now let's see what you can do!"

"Over here," Righteous Fury challenged as she gestured him to come to her. Cracking the bones in his neck and fists, Beast Boy (Primal) charged at Righteous Fury again, this time taking her more serious. The elusive emotion dodged every attack Beast Boy (Primal) threw at her with clean swiftness.

* * *

(All The While)

Raven took the time to search for the Jewel while Beast Boy (Primal) was being kept occupied by Righteous Fury. Rage was too busy watching Beast Boy (Primal) going at it with her counterpart to realize what Raven was doing. While this was going on, Robin, still in much pain from the last assault from Rage, crawled over to where his unconscious girlfriend was. Reaching her, he pulled her to him and gently tapped her cheeks trying to get her into regaining consciousness.

"Starfire," Robin said with worry in his voice, "Starfire."

Still there was no response from the Tamaranian.

"Koriand'r," spoke Robin using Starfire's real name. After a few moments, Starfire started moving a little till her eyes started twitching. Soon her eyes opened completely, revealing to Robin those same emerald green eyes he had come to love and admire.

"Robin," Starfire called to him softly while still in pain from Beast Boy (Primal)'s last attack.

"I'm happy that you're alright," Robin said while trying to lighten situation.

"Your Earthly ways confuses me," Starfire said, "Being assaulted brutally by a dragon till you lose and then regain consciousness makes someone alright?"

In spite of the situation he, Starfire and the others were in, Robin couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"Yep," Robin said with a smile, "You're still the same Starfire."

"Am I to be someone else," Starfire shot back in good humor. Soon their, as well as the other Titans' attention were directed to what was going on before them. Beast Boy (Primal) and Righteous Fury were still going it against each other with Righteous Fury on the defense.

"Is that all you got," mocked Beast Boy (Primal).

"Not quite," Righteous Fury retorted at she gathered back energy into her hand and form large talons of a raven. With it, she grabbed Beast Boy (Primal) tightly, keeping him from escaping in spite of his struggles. Lifting him off the ground, she threw him hard into a tree, where he burst into green fluids. Raven and her emotions, being unfamiliar with Beast Boy (Primal)'s ability to seemingly liquefy, shrieked in fright at what just happened. The Titans East were unfamiliar with this ability also.

"What the Fuck!," yelled Rudenss.

"We wanted him stopped not liquefied," Lust cried.

"He's not dead," Righteous Fury revealed. That was when Raven sensed his presence and agreed, "She's right. Beast Boy is still alive."

"How intuitive," said Beast Boy (Primal) as he reshaped himself back into his solid form. When that was done, he turned his arms into two long and large tentacles. Charging at her, Beast Boy (Primal) whipped one of his tentacles at her. She flipped backwards out of the way as Beast Boy (Primal) continued to chase after her with his tentacles lashing out to get her. Soon though, he managed to grab her by her left leg and pull her over to him as he lifted her off the ground.

"Go long," Beast Boy (Primal) shouted as he threw her across the air. As soon as he threw her, however, Righteous Fury powered and used an energetic black tentacle of her own and grabbed Beast Boy (Primal), causing him to be thrown with her by his own attack. With a strong and fast swing of her tentacle, Righteous Fury thrust Beast Boy (Primal) into the ground on his back and landed down on top of him, thus softening her fall.

"Thanks," Righteous Fury said before she got up and flipped away from Beast Boy (Primal), who was getting back up off the ground.

"I'm stupefied as to what just occurred," Beast Boy (Primal) admitted, but then grinned and spoke slyly, "But it's clear to me that Raven loves to be the one on top. I've seen it from Raven herself, Rudeness and now from you."

Righteous Fury wasn't at all amused at his proclamation, nor was Raven for that matter. The others, however, questioned what Beast Boy (Primal) meant by his comment, but then decided that now wasn't the time to start asking questions about it.

"You really are a beast," Righteous Fury proclaimed.

"I'm no beast," Beast Boy (Primal) replied, "I'm Primal!"

Beast Boy (Primal) took out and extended Robin's Bo-staff, which he had kept hidden behind him. Summoning the powers of an electric eel, Beast Boy (Primal) charged the Bo-staff with voltage of electricity.

"Tell me," Beast Boy (Primal) asked, "When a raven comes in contact with electricity, does it make a sound?"

Not giving her the chance to answer, Beast Boy (Primal) dashed at her with the intent on using Robin's electrically charged Bo-staff on her. Righteous Fury formed black shields on her arms and used them to block off Beast Boy (Primal)'s dangerous assaults as he hacked and swung the staff at her at eye-popping speed. The fighting turned fierce as Righteous Fury turned the shield on her right arm into a sword and used it against the staff while using her other shield to block.

"Damn," Bravery yelled with excitement and glee, "What a fight! I want to be out there and get a piece of the action!"

"I like this Righteous Fury character," Vengeance said, "She takes crap from no one!"

"As much as I would like for us to enjoy this rare moment of gladiatorial action between Beast Boy and one of our own however," Sarcasm interjected, "We have bigger things to think about; like finding a way to stop Rage and restore Beast Boy back to his normal self!"

"We'll find a way to restore Beast Boy," Vengeance said, "But not before we had some payback action with him."

"I'm there," agreed Justice and Bravery. Sarcasm shook her head and Annoyance said, "What more were you expecting from those three who enjoy a good fight here and there?"

Looking back at the battle that was taking place, Beast Boy (Primal) grew a large scaly tail from behind him and attempted to use it against Righteous Fury. Seeing the tail coming at her, the emotion dashed backwards away from the tail as Beast Boy (Primal) ran after her and lifted his tail and tried to smack it down on her. Seeing this coming also, she blocked the attack with her shield then speedily grabbed his tail tightly. Smirking, Beast Boy (Primal) changed into a large anaconda and speedily wrapped himself around her, causing both himself and her to fall to the ground.

Moving his now reptilian face to hers, Beast Boy (Primal) hissed his split tongue at her and said, "I have you wrapped where I want you."

"Don't count on it," Righteous Fury countered as her eyes glowed dangerously white. A black energy field formed around Beast Boy (Primal)'s body and when that was done, Righteous Fury pulled Beast Boy (Primal) off of her and contained in inside a black energy orb.

"Release me," Beast Boy (Primal) hissed.

"Not happening," Righteous retorted.

"Oh no," Beast Boy (Primal) asked before he started transforming again from the anaconda to an even bigger reptile. Righteous Fury was having problems holding Beast Boy (Primal) in as the orb started weakening. Soon the orb burst apart and out of the orb came an all too familiar 100 ft. winged dragon. Beast Boy (Primal) gave out a powerful reptilian roar before he turned his glowing red eyes to Righteous Fury.

"Hey Fury," Beast Boy (Primal) mocked, "Feel the fires of my fury!"

With that, Beast Boy (Primal) opened his mouth and unleashed a river of fire at the lone emotion. Quickly, Righteous Fury formed a force field dome around her, thus protecting her from the flames. While inside the shield dome, the emotion sank into the ground and reappeared behind Beast Boy (Primal).

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Righteous Fury changed as black energy chains appeared and wrapped around Beast Boy (Primal).

"What," Beast Boy (Primal) roared as the chains bounded around him and his mouth, keeping his mouth shut. The dragon fell to the ground while struggling to break free from his chains.

"Wow," Bravery cheered, "Righteous Fury really kicks ass!"

"I'll say," Vengeance agreed with a grinned, "I like her more now than I did earlier!"

* * *

(All The While With Robin And The Others)

"This Righteous Fury doppelganger is really giving Beast Boy a hard time," Starfire observed, "His defeat by her hands should be quick and sure."

"It would seem that way honestly," Robin commented.

"Why would you say that," Cyborg said as he and the injured Jinx made their way to the couple. Cyborg was holding his damage right arm with his left hand while holding and carrying Jinx with same arm.

"From the looks of how this fight started Righteous Fury has Beast Boy on the run," Jinx added while the Titans East, all of them injured and exhausted; were also regrouping with them.

"You mean to say that green enemy we were fighting against is actually Beast Boy," Aqualad asked in surprised, "When did he turn traitor?"

"He's not a traitor," Starfire defended, "He's a victim of Rage's powerful mind control."

"That information could have been useful earlier," Bumblebee retorted.

"Like that would have helped," Speedy interjected, "It wouldn't have changed the outcome of what happened earlier."

"If you ask me," Robin interjected, "Beast Boy has been holding back the entire time since his fight began with Righteous Fury."

"Why would you say that," Speedy questioned.

"Think about it," Robin suggested, "Beast Boy was able to take us all out all by himself with a little help from Rage, even when we were really giving it to him. No matter how hard we hit him, he just kept coming back."

"And with a vengeance," Jinx added.

"If he really wanted to do Righteous Fury in," Robin stated, "He'd have done so with the same amount of prejudice as he did with us."

Both Titan groups stayed quiet as they meditated on Robin's words.

"Robin has a point," Cyborg said breaking the silence, "Beast Boy proved to be a most formidable enemy while we were fighting him. It doesn't make sense for him to start messing up now unless he was doing this on purpose."

"I can only wonder why he'd do that now," Aqualad interjected. Beast Boy (Primal) broke the chains off his mouth and said, "How intuitive...for second rate Titans!"

Gathering his strength from within, Beast Boy (Primal) broke the remaining chains from off him and stood up on all four. Ignoring the other Titans, Beast Boy (Primal) turned to Righteous Fury and said, "I've fooled around with you long enough! Now we play hardball!"

"Can we play too," yelled a cheerful for voice.

"What," Beast Boy (Primal) said as he turned in time to see a large energy beam collide into him, crashing him into a ground. Shaking the dizziness out of his systems, Beast Boy (Primal) stood and turned to see Happy with all of her now freed fellow emotions and personalities gathered together with her. Righteous Fury flew over and joined the group.

"NO!," Rage screamed with hot anger, "How could you all have gotten free!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said the exhausted and injured Raven who now had the Jewel of Confinement in her possession.

"Damn you," Rage cursed.

"The feeling's mutual," Raven counted.

"You may have found the jewel," Rage said, "But you don't know its secret in using its power to contain."

"Perhaps not currently," Raven replied, "But that's not a problem I can't rectify."

Growling, Rage turned to Beast Boy (Primal), and ordered, "GET THEM!"

Beast Boy (Primal) charged at the group of "Ravens" as they dispersed and took to the air. The dragon flew and followed in pursuit. Beast Boy (Primal) didn't get far when Bravery, Justice, Vengeance and Righteous Fury powered up and blasted him to ground. Before he was able to fly off again, a barrage of black fireballs came raining down on him by a squadron of "Ravens". Beast Boy (Primal) roared out a scream of pain, anger and frustration from the assault. Turning to them, he spread his large wings and started flapping them, causing another strong windstorm. Some of the emotions were thrown off course from the counterattack, but some of the others managed the maneuver themselves away from being blown away.

A black energy ball came from behind and clobbered Beast Boy (Primal) hard to his head. The dragon yelled in pain as she turned to where and from whom that attack came from.

"It's ironic how people often hurt the ones they love while trying to stop and help them from hurting others and themselves," Love spoke softly with her hood over her head and her fists clenched tightly. The expression on her face showed that she was sad about what was going to happened, but knew it had to be done. This feeling was also this same with all of the other emotions and personalities.

Beast Boy (Primal) was about to walk over to Love when Desire, Lust and several other emotions and personalities, each encased in black energy shaped ravens, came at lightning speed and knocked him backwards before they started pummeling him with a brute series of punches, kicks and headbutts.

Soon Love and all the other emotions and personalities joined in with black energy shaped ravens around them and started their attack on Beast Boy (Primal). The corrupted Titan wasn't able to focus or get a hold on any of Raven's emotions seeing that he was being attacked from all over a lightning fast speed. Unable to focus, Beast Boy (Primal) reverted back into his pervious human form.

Before Beast Boy (Primal) had the chance to retaliate in any way, all of Raven's emotions and personalities took no chances. They all powered up and blasted their beams into one and fired it at Beast Boy (Primal). The green Titan screamed loudly in pain and anguish from the brute of the attack that now exploded on him. After the smoke cleared, everyone saw a worn down and battered Beast Boy (Primal) who now sustained a series of injuries, scratches, cuts and bruises. He coughed in pain as a trickle of blood now came down from both ends of his mouth.

Beast Boy (Primal) turned to Raven and with a small smile, he said while still in much pain, "You truly are...a _dangerous __sensitive __creature __of __beauty_."

Soon the pain went straight to his head before his body went numb. He then fell to his knees for a few seconds before he completely fell down to the ground on his face, totally losing consciousness. His body glowed greenish white momentarily then died out, revealing the old Beast Boy once again who was now in battered and torn black sweatpants, white socks and black and red sneakers, and no shirt of any sort. Beast Boy still had all of the injuries that were inflicted on him.

A few tears wanted to escape Raven's eyes but she fought them back as she tried to keep himself emotionally steady.

"...I'm so sorry...," Raven said in a low soft voice. All of her emotions were able to feel what Raven was presently feeling at that moment.

"Beast Boy has returned to normal," Robin said. Cyborg added, "And he's in bad shape to the third power."

"Do you suppose he'll be O.K.," Starfire asked, "It wasn't really his fault for all that has happened."

"We know Star," Robin assured, "But this ordeal isn't over yet."

"You may have defeated Primal," Rage said, "But I will not go down so easily!"

Raven now turn Rage and proclaimed with a determined spirit, "You may think so, but you will not come out the victor!"

Before Rage could counter Raven's proclamation, Raven hovered into the air and her other emotions and personalities, except for Rage, followed after her. Her emotions and personalities formed a large circle around Raven, and started rotating around her at a fast moving speed until they become one round glowing blur around her. A moment later, the emotions and personalities were absorbed into Raven with a brilliant flash of white light that came out from the fusion. After the light simmered down, everyone came to see a lone Raven hovering in the air, this one wearing a white cloak with a white leotard and boots.

"Raven has combined with all of her doppelgangers," Starfire said stating the obvious.

"Minus Rage," Cyborg added.

"So she did," Jinx replied.

"It looks like things are finally turning toward our favor for once," Bumblebee said.

"After all that we've been through on this night alone," Speedy replied, "Let's hope that things do go our way now."

The white clad Raven landed down before Rage who now had a very angry expression. The red emotion clenched her fists and stood her ground before Raven. Raven levitated the Jewel of Confinement away from her and placed it by her cracked mirror of meditation, which was still resting on the same flatten rock before she formed a force field around both the mirror and the ruby. When that was done, she returned her attention back to Rage.

"You will not be my undoing," Rage yelled as she powered up with a black flame aura. Raven looked up at Rage with her eyes burning in a white glow and said, "I'm going to make you pay for all that you've done!"

Rage started powering up in a dark flame aura with her cloak blowing with her aura. Raven remained calm and tranquil as she awaited Rage to make the first move.

"Raven," Rage spoke, "Once this battle is over, not only will I possess your body and restore G.L. back to the way I want him to be, I'll begin my reign of terror around the world! And I'll start by killing your worthless friends!"

"Don't you ever shut up," Raven shot back. Angered by her comment, Rage burst forward towards Raven and attempted to strike Raven with her fist. Raven however easily evade the attack and backslapped Rage hard to the back her head. Rage screamed in pain from the surprise counterattack as she rubbed the back on her head.

"Damn you," Rage cursed, "I'll devour you whole."

"That's not gonna happen," Raven retorted. After spitting on the ground once, Rage clenched her fists and charged at Raven again commencing the heated "bird-fight" between them (A/N: yes it's a dumb statement from the typical "catfight" expression). Rage was throwing a fury of dark energy covered fast fists at Raven, while the white-cloaked Goth evaded her attacks. Raven then dashed out of the way as Rage's fist came crashing into a nearby tree, denting her fist deep into it. Pulling her fist out of the hole made into the tree, Rage turned to Raven who was still looking at her with the same demeanor as before.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face," Rage yelled.

"The sight of you is nothing to smile about," Raven mocked with a cold voice. Growling from another insult made from Raven, Rage used her dark powers and uprooted one of the trees from out of the ground. She then shattered the tree into many sharp stabbing stakes and aimed them at the Titans.

"Oh Shit," Cyborg cursed.

"Get my point," Rage said with an evil voice, "In fact, get all of them!"

With a throw of her hand, Rage launched the stakes at the Titans with a speed that would have been very difficult for the Titans to outrun. Raven saw the danger and hurriedly shielded them from the stakes seconds before any harm came to them. All of the stakes collided into the shield dome and fell to the ground. With Raven distracted momentarily, Rage charged at her speedily and tackled her to the ground. The shield then collapsed, leaving the Titans to see Raven and Rage grappling and fighting each other on the ground. Rage punched Raven a few times to the face and said, "Your days with these Titans made you just like them! Spineless and too much of a softy!"

"Well soften up to this," Raven countered as she grabbed and headbutted Rage to her head before blasting her away from her. Rage went crashing and rolling down on the ground before coming to a complete stop. Raven stood back up off the ground and wiped away the little blood that came from her mouth. Rage then stood back up and steadied herself. Turning to Raven, she said, "I'm thru playing game with you!"

Again Rage rushed over to Raven and started another fistfight with her. While this was going on Cyborg and Robin hurried over to where the unconscious Beast Boy was laying. When Rage saw this however, she blasted an energy blast at them and thrust them away from Beast Boy.

"He's mine," Rage yelled, "Stay away from him!"

Seeing Rage's distraction, Raven came quickly and landed a solid punch to her face, sending her flying backwards off the ground and landing down on her side. Partially dazed from the assault, Rage rubbed where she was just struck and felt a bruise on her left cheek. The pain from the bruise was enough to boil Rage's fury further.

"You have hurt me," Rage said with an inhuman voice, "Hurting me was a Mistake!"

"Hurt you," Raven asked in a monotone, "I haven't even started hurting you yet!"

Growling, Raven formed a black fireball and hurled it at Raven, only for it to be smacked away and burst into the ground. Getting desperate, Rage called upon all the dark power she had left within herself. Her hair and red cloak started flapping with the strong black flame aura that was around her. Soon her cloak completely burned off her as her powers intensified, leaving her in her leotard, chain belt and red boots. Her red eyes turn bloody black as glowing orange-red markings around her body began to show, with a certain kind of symbol on her forehead. These markings and symbol were all too familiar to Raven; they were the very ones she detested to the core. Her lavender hair grew longer till it was at a length that want pass her shoulders and down her back (A/N: if you've seen "Birthmark", you'll know what I'm talking about).

A strong windstorm blew from Rage as black voltages waltzed around her body. Raven scowled at Rage as she beheld the markings and symbol that were on the dark emotion that she abhorred with the utmost disgust. A crater formed underneath the dark emotion as she gathered all of her remaining powers for one last battle. The others were doing what they could to hold up against the wind force that was coming from Rage.

"I'm not liking the looks of this," Cyborg comment as he, Jinx and the others were witnessing what Rage was doing.

"Rage is planning something," Aqualad suggested, "And whatever it is, it's anything but good."

"Ya think," Jinx retorted. After a couple more moments, Rage let out a loud, inhuman yelled as she gathered the last bit of dark powers left her in. When that was done, a four red-eyed large black raven-shaped aura formed around her as she turned to Raven who was standing in the some spot as before with a calm and steady demeanor.

"I will consume you," Rage said to Raven with an inhuman voice.

"All you'll consume is my fist," Raven retorted, "You will not win this fight! Not tonight, Not EVER!"

Raven powered up and formed a large raven-shaped aura of her own around her, except hers had two white eyes.

"LET'S GO," yelled Rage as she stormed off against Raven who in turned dashed at her. Reaching each other, they grabbed each other and started a tug of war against each other with spark of energy radiating off of their clashing auras. The friction intensified as pieces of nearby trees stared breaking off and while masses of dirt and rocks flying away from them. The friction came to a point that they both repelled each other before they blasted off into the air and flew at each other. Getting to each other again, a fierce fistfight began between them. Raven and Rage exchanged punches after kicks after power blasts against each other with the utmost prejudice.

"Damn," Bumblebee commented, "That's one serious cat fight!"

"What's more funny about it is that one of the major reasons for this fight is over a guy," Cyborg remarked.

"You mean to say that Raven is battle "herself" over a guy aside stopping "herself" from killing everyone," Jinx asked with a bugged out expression, "That girl REALLY has some major personality issues!"

"Most people these days always have issues," Speedy commented, "Except me of course."

"Yeah right," Aqualad shot back.

"Raven is a friend who is...complex in many ways we can't begin to understand," Starfire said.

"Maybe," Robin said, "But I feel that Beast Boy can relate to her on more grounds than any of us could."

And speaking of Beast Boy, they saw that he was still unconscious lying on the same spot as before. Robin took the opportunity to get away from further harm while Rage was being dealt with. Speedy ran over with Robin and helped him carry the heavy beaten Beast Boy over to the group. After arriving back to the group, Cyborg checked on his vitals.

"How is he," Starfire asked worriedly.

"...Not so good," Cyborg said with a sigh, "His pulse is low and that last attack really did a brute number on him. And the physical aftermath of the attack didn't help either..."

"Will he pull through.," Robin asked.

"At this time," Cyborg said, "It's hard to tell."

While in the air, Raven was really doing some serious damages to Rage. The red emotion was doing all she could to topple the white-cloaked Goth, but the more she exerted, the more fatigue she gradually grew. Unlike Rage, Raven had energy to spare and she was letting it all out on Rage with every punch and kick she inflicted on her.

"Raven is really giving it to her," Bumblebee observed.

"And she doesn't look like she'll be letting up soon," Robin added.

"I hope that Raven doesn't get too absorbed into this fight with "herself," "said Starfire, "Such conflicts with oneself can have some damaging effects, yes?"

"Perhaps," Cyborg replied, "But then again, there are things about Raven that we might not come to understand."

Several moments later, everyone on the surface saw and heard a loud crash from in front of them. Some distance away from them was a crater and within the crater was a beaten and scratched up Rage, whose leotard had endured some serious damages (A/N: think about how ragged out Raven looked after Slade attacked her and damaged her leotard in the ep. "Birthmark"). Her long hair was a mess and she had bruises and cuts around her face and body and with a little blood come out from both ends of her mouth. Her boots were just as ragged and worn out. White Raven, with her eyes as burning white as ever, landed down on the ground and the large black raven around her was absorbed back into her.

"Now you can say that I have hurt you," Raven said with a harsh voice. After cracking her fingers, she calmly walked over to the crater where the worn and ragged out Rage was in. Rage, with the little strength left in her, tried to crawl from out of the crater and away from Raven.

"Where do you think you're going," Raven said as she fired a black beam at her, grabbing and lift her off the ground. She then tossed Rage across the air and caused her to skid off the ground a couple of time before coming to a complete crash into a tree. Rage was severely low on power and in serious pain all over. She was left with defenseless and at Raven's mercy, that is, if Raven was planning on showing any form of mercy which was rather unlikely at this point. The red emotion couldn't call on Beast Boy to protect her as before since he was unconscious and she had lost all control over him.

While walking towards the cloak-less Rage, Raven saw Rage move herself into a sitting position up against the trunk of the tree. Raven now saw the full damage she inflicted on Rage and how defenseless she was. Rage coughed a few times with a little blood coming out of her mouth.

Before Raven did anything else to further vent out her anger against the dark emotion, she then heard Rage mumble something very weakly and surprisingly sad at the same time. At first she couldn't make out what it was but it was clear that it wasn't any form of incantation or spell. In the process her four eyes changed from four to two normal eyes like Raven's, except her violet eyes had a touch of red in them and her eyes were partially opened.

"G...Ga...Gar...Garfield...," Rage said weakly and sadly as two tears came down from her eyes. At hearing that name and seeing the bit of humanity that surfaced from so deep within the dark emotion after so many years, Raven's burning white eyes calmed down to her normal eyes. The anger she had against Rage slowly cooled down. Rage then completely lost consciousness as her head fell downwards. Her hair shrunk down back to its normal length and all of the dark markings and the symbol on her body vanished away as if they were never there. Raven then remembered what Love had told her a few days ago about her emotions up on the roof of Titan Tower:

"Since you chose not to heed my warning, each of your emotions came out from the mirror expressing your affections for Garfield Logan in their own ways. From Happy to Bravery to Fear to Rudeness to Cunning, and surprisingly even to Rage..."

In place of her burning anger and desire for retribution against Rage was her pity. Raven couldn't move herself into inflicting further damage on the now unconscious and beaten Rage after what she had seen and heard with her own eyes and ears. Just then Love's white rose appeared in Raven's right hand. Raising the rose forward at Rage, the rose glowed white and beamed down onto Rage's arms, morphing into two shiny steel armbands. When that was done, Rage's body glowed completely red until she was totally absorbed into the red energy, which was then absorbed into Raven's body. Raven gasped as she assimilated Rage back into herself. After completely absorbing Rage back into herself Raven exhaled out loudly as she regained her composure.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Everyone was silent as they saw that the battle was over.

"Raven has defeated and absorbed the Rage doppelganger," Starfire observed.

"So the battle is over and Rage has been stopped," Cyborg said.

"That's a relief especially after all we've been through for one night," Bumblebee commented. After a moment alone, Raven turned and walked back towards the other Titans, who were watching over Beast Boy, who still haven't regained consciousness.

"Friend Raven you have come out victorious," Starfire said happily. Raven stayed quiet as she looked away from Starfire and the others and turned her attention towards Beast Boy. She went over to Beast Boy and knelt next to him. Reaching down to him, she picked and embraced his cut up and battered body over to herself, resting his head on the bosoms of her breasts and then resting her head down on top of his.

Before any of the other Titans cold say anything to Raven, they all then heard a few low sobs escape her mouth as her body trembled a little from sobbing. It was clear to everyone that Raven was actually crying. A few of her tears fell onto Beast Boy's face as she felt all of her emotions and personalities being affected by what she was feeling. A moment later, Raven gathered herself enough to say something she wanted to say, something she knew she should have said a long time a ago.

"...Garfield," Raven said softly and sincerely, "...I love you."

At that moment, the energy force field around her mirror of meditation and the Jewel of Confinement disappeared. And when that happened, the mirror glowed brightly and floated over to Raven and Beast Boy. The mirror stood up in an upright position, facing Raven as she and the others looked on at what was happening. The cracks that were on the glass piece of the mirror started repairing itself until it was completely repaired. From out of the mirror came a hooded emotion in a blackish navy blue cloak and boots. This emotion stood before Raven and Beast Boy before she looked and faced Raven in eye-to-eye contact.

"Denial," Raven said lowly as the emotion remained silent, "I won't deny my affections for Garfield Logan anymore."

Denial then faded into blackish navy blue energy and was absorbed into Raven. A bright flash momentarily occurred and when the flashed died out, Raven was back in her normal appearance, her blue cloak and boots and black leotard. The fully repaired mirror slowly landed down into Raven's hand as the glow around it faded away.

"Denial Raven Doppelganger was inside the fractured mirror the entire time," Starfire asked.

"It makes perfect sense," Robin explained, "Since Raven refused to accept how she felt for Beast Boy and chose to strongly denied and suppress her affections, her feelings for Beast Boy came out in another way when all of her emotions and personalities burst from the cracked mirror. And since Denial was so strongly expressed, Raven's other emotions and personalities would never return back into the mirror until Raven stopped denying and accepted how she felt."

"You mean say that all of this chaos and hell we've went tonight was all because Raven refused to say she is in love with Beast Boy," Speedy said in disbelief. The other Titans East found what they heard pretty hard to believe also. Before another word was said from any of the standing Titans, a voice weakly said, "She's an enigma...a Raven like no other."

Everyone looked down to see that Beast Boy had regained consciousness.

"Garfield," Raven said happily and teary-eyed as she embraced Beast Boy in an embrace that would have shamed Starfire.

"Ra...," Beast Boy said very weakly and coughed, "...Raven you're hugging me...out of oxygen."

Blushing, Raven released her embraced on Beast Boy and helped him up on his feet.

"Beast Boy you have regained consciousness," Starfire cheered, "Are you back to your normal self again?"

"I...am...," Beast Boy smiled and assured lowly before losing consciousness again.

"Beast Boy," Raven called out worriedly. Cyborg quickly checked on him and after a few moments, he explained, "He had only enough strength to regain consciousness for a brief moment. I guess the experience his mind and body went through was too much for him. But I'm sure he'll pull through after he's given time to recover."

Raven took some comfort in Cyborg's words as she wiped her tears away. She looked over at Cyborg and nodded to him to show that she believe and have faith in what he told her and the others concerning Beast Boy's future recovery. After all that she and the others went through, they were in need of optimism and rest.

"So it's all over," Jinx asked.

"Yes," Raven answered, "It's over. We should return back to Titan Tower to check on all of your injuries."

Agreeing, everyone left the scene and started on their way to Titan Tower. Levitating the Jewel of Confinement off the rock and over to her, Raven grabbed and held onto it, making sure not to lose sight of it. Seeing no other option of getting back with her left leg injured, Jinx, with Cyborg's help, followed the Titans back to the Titan Tower. Aqualad and Speedy helped carry the again unconscious Beast Boy back to the T-Ship while Robin carried Starfire along with him. Raven remained silent throughout the rest of the journey back to Titan Tower, although she took a number of glances at Beast Boy here and there. Raven's emotional issues of love denial were dealt with but now other issues have to be settled...

* * *

**Rage has been stopped and Beast Boy returned back to normal, thus concluding the Clash of the Titans. With Raven accepting her love for Beast Boy, how will she settle the remaining issues that are still present between her and Beast Buy and what will become of Jinx? Find out next time.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath

**Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath**

* * *

(Later That Night At Titan Tower)

Robin, Starfire and the rest of the Titans and Jinx had their injuries checked and bandaged. Cyborg repaired his right arm and breastplate, whereas Jinx had a cast placed around her bandaged leg. She was to be on crutches for a while so robbing stores or causing trouble of any kind in her condition was definitely out.

As for Beast Boy, he was still in the infirmary since he suffered the most injuries. His chest, stomach and arms were bandaged and his head had a bandages wrapped around it like a headband. Raven had placed and locked the Jewel of Confinement away in her room, keeping it out of everyone else's reach. She then disappeared to the roof of Titan Tower to remain there for a while. No one knew when she'd decide return back inside, but for what it was worth, the others figured that it would be best to leave her alone and give her the time she needed to herself.

* * *

(All The While)

In the common room, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg took the opportunity to thoroughly explain to the Titans East and Jinx how the entire incident involving Beast Boy and Raven started, which led to everything that took place earlier that night. It was a while till the three Titans finished their explanation.

"I knew that Gothic Titan had her issues but Damn," Jinx replied after hearing the Titans' explanation, "A psychiatrist would have a field day writing volumes of books with the issues that girl have!"

"Knock it off Jinx," Robin scolded firmly. Jinx snorted and stuck her tongue out at the Titan leader. Speedy turned to Robin and asked, "Excuse me for jumping off the subject, but what are we to do with Jinx?"

"That's right," Bumblebee added, "She's one of the H.I.V.E. agents after all."

"Like you, I'm a former H.I.V.E. agent," Jinx shot back.

"I was a spy," Bumblebee corrected.

"Like Stone," Jinx retorted, "Can't say I'm so surprised after everything I've seen up till now. Anyway I haven't been active at the H.I.V.E. academy since a certain someone trashed the place."

Cyborg just smirked and replied, "Well on the plus side you were freed from Brother Blood's mind control."

"...," Jinx gave no reply. Starfire then spoke up, "So what are we to do with Jinx now that she's in our custody? Surely she can't do any criminal acts in the condition she's in."

"I don't know," Bumblebee responded, "She's still capable of anything."

"Oh that's a brilliant deduction Sherlock," Jinx remarked in sarcasm, "I'll just escape out of here and hurry over to the nearest jewelry store to rob it with a wave of my magic crouch."

Cyborg had to refrain himself from laughing at Jinx's attitude, however Jinx happened to catch Cyborg in the act and said, "And what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Cyborg answered, "But you're right. You're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"There's always jail or juvenile hall," Bumblebee remarked with a grin. Jinx definitely didn't like where that comment was heading.

"Perhaps," Cyborg interjected, "But that's not going to happen."

"Say what," Speedy retorted.

"Jinx risked her life to help us out earlier during our fight with Rage and Primal," Cyborg explained, "She could have just left us to die at Rage's hand yet she chose to stay and team up with us in helping us stop that rampaging emotion. Like it or not, we owe her, otherwise Robin, Starfire and myself wouldn't be here now."

Robin and Starfire had to agree with Cyborg's explanation in spite of the bad history the Titans had with Jinx and her partners. The Titans East weren't sure or so ready to trust Jinx but her hearing Cyborg explanation they decided to give her a chance.

"Alright Cyborg," Aqualad replied, "We'll trust your judgment on this."

Cyborg nodded his head. Aqualad asked, "So where will she stay?"

Starfire suggested, "She can stay in Terra's old room. It's currently unoccupied so Jinx can stay and recuperate there."

"What," Jinx remarked in disbelief, "You mean you're not going to detain me in some kind of holding cell or whatever?"

"That wouldn't be a nice way to express gratitude to you for rescuing us earlier," Starfire replied, "You helped us when you didn't had to but chose to in spite of our past. "Anybody can change" I believe is an old Earthly saying."

"Please don't get all mushy on me," Jinx replied, "It's not really my style."

"So what will it be Jinx," Robin asked, "It's up to you now."

Jinx could have turned it down and gone about her own business, but she realized that she really didn't have anywhere else to go. Her reputation as a criminal once belonging to H.I.V.E. academy wouldn't speedily move people in the city to welcome her into their homes with opened arms, and with her left leg injured and in a cast leaving her on crouches, she really wouldn't get far. And knowing Gizmo and Mammoth, those two weren't the types to sit around and wait on her. They'd pretty much would go about doing their own thing and leave her to take care of herself on her own. The police would more than likely arrest and have her placed in jail or juvenile hall, and Bumblebee wouldn't hesitate to make sure she was placed there. After seeing what little options were at her disposal, Jinx came to a decision.

"Alright," Jinx submitted, "I'll stay...and promise not to cause any trouble."

"Splendid," Starfire cheered, "I'll depart and prepare your room for occupancy."

Before any word was said, Starfire flew off from the common room and went about doing what she had in mind to do.

"Is she always this bubbly," Jinx asked.

"All the time almost," Cyborg remarked, "Robin sure does have an interesting taste in women."

"As if you're any different, "Stone"," Bumbleebee said in a teasing fashion. Cyborg chose to ignore her while Robin frowned at Cyborg's last comment.

* * *

(12:55 a.m.)

The Titans East had already departed back to their own Titan Tower for the night and the Titans had already turned in for the night after Cyborg activated the security system. Jinx was now laying down on the bed that Starfire had prepared for her. The pink-haired teen was thinking about everything that happened to her all in one day: from Beast Boy (Primal) threatening her and her partners' lives to do as he commanded them to up to where she now found herself residing in a room that once belonged to Terra. She acknowledged that she really didn't deserved the kindness and help that the Titans were giving her, knowing that she and the Titans have a really bad history with each other.

What moved her to help them out earlier in spite of the fact that she could have just left them to what could have been their fate, she wondered. Then she remembered Cyborg telling her that Rage and Beast Boy (Primal) would have hunted her down and kill her in a most brutal way imaginable, and remembering what Beast Boy (Primal) did to Gizmo earlier in the park that same day helped to confirm the truth behind what Cyborg told her. And speaking of Cyborg, Jinx realized that Cyborg have to helping and protecting her since the time she found them crucified in the forest. He protected her from Beast Boy (Primal) after he turned into that 100 ft. dragon and tried to stop Rage from killing her when she tried to stop Beast Boy (Primal) from hurting Cyborg further.

"What an interesting life I live," Jinx said to no one in particular as she sighed, "I wonder what Gizmo and Mammoth are doing now since I haven't returned back since I left them behind at the warehouse."

Many thoughts and questions popped into her mind, some involving Cyborg who she still refers to as "Stone." This continued until she completely blacked out and fell asleep.

* * *

(1:15 a.m.)

Raven was up on the roof meditating on everything that happened over the last couple of days up until this night. So many things surfaced in her mind and heart ever since her reunion with her emotions and personalities and the repairing of her mirror of meditation. Since her absorption of Rage, Raven found out some secret from the red emotion in regards to the potion she used on Beast Boy. She realized that there was more to it than she previously knew.

Deciding to stand up off the floor of the roof, Raven returned back into the "T" building. Knowing the security was already activated; she made a portal through the door and walked through it thus entering the staircase to the hallway. After some walking through the silence tower, she soon found herself facing the door leading into the infirmary where Beast Boy was in. As she walked closer, she felt feelings of nervousness and worry overshadowing her. Many questions of uncertainty filled her mind as she wondered about the possible outcomes of her seeing with Beast Boy now while he was still recuperating. She hadn't spoken to him since the time they arrived back at Titan Tower, mainly because he was still unconscious. She figured that she'd go in just to see how his condition was doing since their return.

Taking a breath, Raven opened the door, only to see a fully conscious and shirtless Beast Boy standing out his recovery bed with the bandages still wrapped around him, with his back facing her.

"Beast Boy what are you doing," Raven shouted worriedly. Beast Boy turned to seeing Raven standing by the door.

"I'm getting out of this place," Beast Boy answered straightforwardly, "I'm don't like being in here."

"You're still not fully healed," Raven said with concern, "...And those very injuries were caused by me."

Her voice then loss its monotone as it sounded more emotional. Raven then closed the door behind her and calmed down. Beast Boy replied, "Don't worry about it. My injuries aren't as serious as before."

Raven went over to him and examined his injuries and saw that what she found up earlier was right.

"So it's true," Raven said.

"About my injuries not being as serious as before?"

"Not just that," Raven remarked, "Your ability to quickly self-heal. When Obsession used and infused Rage's potion into you, not only were your speed, power, strength and agility enhanced greatly, but also your healing factors."

"And what's the big deal about that?"

"Those injuries that were heavily inflicted on you would have taken you weeks to recover from at your previous rate of healing," Raven explained, "And you managed to regenerate within a matter of hours and regain consciousness."

"…Dude," Beast Boy relied in disbelief, "Was I beaten that badly?"

Raven quietly nodded her head. There was a brief moment of silence between the two Titans. Raven removed her hood off her head as she looked at Beast Boy and started speaking, "Listen...there's something that I need to tell you...something I want to get off my chest."

Beast Boy stayed quiet as he waited for what it was she wanted to say as she looked up at him.

"Garfield, I want to apologize...for _everything_."

Beast Boy reassured, "Raven if it's about the journal I-"

The green Titan was cut off when Raven placed her finger over his mouth.

"It's not solely about the journal Beast Boy," Raven said with a little more emotions, "It's about how I've treated you after all these years."

Beast Boy remained quiet as Raven continued, "On Azarath while I was growing up, no one ever showed me emotions or feelings of affections and I was forbidden from seeing my mother. This was all because of the way I was conceived and how my powers were emotion-driven. I couldn't smile or laugh or cry or do anything else that would have shown emotions of any sort fearing that my father's corrupt influence would have surfaced. After I came to Earth and joined the Titans, you were one of the first people who showed kindness to me and I knew that one of your reasons was that you developed a crush on me."

Beast Boy could help but blush at the truth of the comment. She continued, "In the beginning I used to find you as a frustrating nuisance who wouldn't stop making jokes just to see me smile...see me smile...it was something no one on Azarath attempted to do and here it was that you of all people made it your goal to make me smile and be happy. I was so used to no one showing me any emotions or making me express any emotions that the thought of you even attempting to make me express emotions made me start hating you, which was ironic since hatred itself is an emotion and I had a great deal of for my bastard father.

"And because of that negativity and with no experience of anyone showing caring feelings for me, my attitude toward you was anything but nice or encouraging. I insulted and demeaned you and would go even as far as to physically beat on you if I felt you were too much of an annoyance. I know I've hurt you in more ways than one over the years and even recently, and don't tell me otherwise."

The green Titan was now seeing the dark Titan slowly becoming more emotional with nothing in the room cracking or blowing up to his surprise.

"Yet, in spite of everything I did and put you through, you still put up with me and never once look down on me nor did anything that showed you wanted nothing more to do with me anymore. When I...and my other counterparts, namely Curiosity and Rudeness read through your journal what struck me most was every entry you made into your journal was about me. What was more surprising was that even though you described how I've mistreated on certain occasions, you still had something positive to say about me in those same journal entries.

"After all that I have done to you Garfield...how could you have affections for me? I showed you little to no gratitude for your kindness and I ridicule you for you just being yourself over the years! How could you care for a creature who was born cursed like myself? I'm not even a normal half-human! Why do you care for me so much especially after all the things I've done and put you through?"

Now Beast Boy saw a few tears flow down Raven's face as she lowered her head as her feelings of guilt and shame overshadowed her. She started sobbing lightly as she allowed herself to express a measure of emotions. Not knowing what else to do, Beast Boy slowly took Raven into his embrace and before he knew it she just gave herself into his welcoming arms and embraced him back tightly as she cried lightly in his chest. He remained silent as he gave her the opportunity to let out all the feelings she bottled up for so long. After a few minutes, Beast Boy now took the opportunity to speak.

"You're not a normal person you say," Beast Boy replied, "I have green skin and hair, and can animorph into any huge or microscopic creature, whether or not they're from Earth, another planet or even another dimension. What's so normal about that?"

Raven saw the truth in Beast Boy's statement. He continued, "I care for you for who you are Raven, not just as a friend, but more."

Beast Boy took a brief moment to gather his thoughts for what he was trying to say without messing up and continued, "During the months Terra was around with us, I admit that I started spending more time with her than trying to hang around you, and one of the reasons for this was that I was the one she liked hanging around with. She'd laugh at my jokes and goofy attics, she'd take walks with me and cheer me on if there was something I was doing, even if was a losing a game match to Cyborg.

"But my feelings for her were based on the teenage infatuation I had on her. It really wasn't as genuine as I once thought it was and it took some time after her betrayal for me to realize that. I knew you didn't trust her completely like how the others and I did, yet I was so fixated on hanging around her to realize what you sensed from her. So many times I regretted not talking to you about what you sensed from her by the way you'd occasionally look at her. I don't know what I'd have done after her betrayal if you weren't there to help me through it."

The green Titan took an opportunity to pause and gather himself together and not get too emotional about his painful past. A few minutes later, Raven pulled away from Beast Boy and said, "I never told you and anyone this but...during the time Terra was around, I was also jealous of her."

Beast Boy looked at Raven in disbelief.

"You were?"

Raven nodded and went on, "I was jealous at her she was able to hang and do things with you and the others without worrying about losing control of her emotions and blowing things up. I was jealous at the amount of attention you'd give to her and how you gradually gravitated away from hanging around me. Even though I gave emotionless expressions about it but the truth was I was crying on inside, secretly wishing that Terra and I could switch places with each other."

"You actually felt that way," Beast Boy asked in shock. Raven nodded and continued, "I thought you didn't want to be around me as much as you used to anymore since Terra was around and she showed interest in you. In spite of that, I did felt partially happy for you, believing that perhaps she could show you the affections you were looking for from a girl, believing she'd be a better choice than me.

"But when she betrayed us, and your trust and heart to Slade, deep down I wanted to make her pay dearly for it. I felt so bad and hurt for how she willingly chose to betray you and your feelings, and after all that you did for her. I know there were times you tried not to show your hurt by acting like nothing happened and go about the days like your normal self but I saw in your eyes that you felt completely opposite to the façade you were portraying outwardly. I know it took time to work through it, but I didn't want for you drown in sadness and hurt after being betrayed. And I know you wanted likewise for me after Malchior used and betrayed me for his own wicked purposes."

"Raven I never told you this either but during the time Malchior was around I was actually jealous of him."

"You actually were," Raven asked.

"I was jealous at how he managed to make you open up to him and how you grew an attachment to him. I saw all this when I was spying on you as a fly on your wall in your room. He was able to influence you to smile, to laugh and do other things that I always wanted you to do. I felt replaced by him, believing that he succeeded at everything I failed with and for you.

"But after I learned that everything Malchior did was all an act just so he could be freed from the book he was imprisoned in, I wanted to do everything in my power to tear him apart piece by piece, literally. I despised that bastard for how he used and manipulated your emotions and trust. You didn't deserve such vicious cruelty and betrayal, and I was so sorry for how he hurt you since I understood the feelings of being betrayed by someone you thought cared for you."

"It's clear that you and I can relate to each other in many ways Beast Boy."

After a short moment of silence between the two Titans, Beast Boy spoke again, "Raven...in the beginning I knew and understood very little about you. But that changed as I got to know you. I know I made some mistakes along the way but hey, everyone grows and mature from their past mistakes and it took a lot of mistakes and tough learning for me to start growing up and maturing."

Raven chuckled lightly from Beast Boy's humor. He continued, "The truth is, in spite of everything that you and I went through over the years Raven, I wouldn't be the man I am now if you were never there."

The Goth Titan looked up at Beast Boy as he went on, "You helped me become who I am today in more ways than one Raven. You helped to acknowledge and understand when there's a time to be serious and not fool around like an immature dimwit when the time called for it. You helped me to see that there are some things that I do that people won't find amusing and would get annoyed by them. Regardless of your occasional rough treatments of me however, you would usually be the first person to console me when I was feeling sad or depressed about whatever was bothering.

You even helped me through my Man Beast ordeal although I tried not to show that primal side inside me still bothered and called out to me, even in my sleep. You were the only one who understood this, knowing what it's like to have a monster reside inside you. You were very patient with me and that's an attribute that many girls wouldn't have for a guy who was just as immature and reckless like how I was. You're my balance Raven...you help me to stay steady, serious when necessary and tactful when talking to others."

Raven was touched by Beast Boy's kind and honest words. She never expected that she had that great of an influence in his life in spite of how others would see her treat him. It was rather ironic in her opinion.

"Honestly...I'm actually happy that you found and read my journal."

"You are," Raven said in disbelief, "But I violated your privacy and went against what I believed about respecting the privacy of others and I tried to hide that from you and the others! I was being a hypocrite!"

"And that hypocrisy led to us being where we are now," Beast Boy said with a smile, "You should be more of a hypocrite if it means us become closer than we are now."

Raven snorted at Beast Boy's comment but then smile at the humorous yet honest meaning behind it.

"Maybe," Raven replied, "But my reading of your journal without your permission led to so much trouble, all of which I caused. It led to you being corrupted by Rage and later being hurt mentally, physically and emotionally."

"And it led to me discovering how you truly feel for me in spite of everything that happened," Beast Boy interjected, "Although you didn't want to admit to yourself that you care and have affections for me, your emotions came out and in their own ways revealed to me how you truly feel for me. I was even more shocked and surprised that even Rage has feelings for me."

"She's a part of me," Raven said, "My emotions are strongly influenced by the feelings I have in my heart. After Rage's defeat, her feelings for you surfaced through the humanity that was buried deep within her. Her humanity and affections for you were tainted with the corruption she embodies, it was only when the corruption wasn't present after her defeat when her humanity and affections manifested them before she lost consciousness. While she was unconscious, I used and morphed Love's white rose into silver armbands and clasped them onto Rage's wrists in order to help suppress the corrupt influences she embodies after her humanity surfaced."

"Dude," Beast Boy replied after hearing her explanation, "That's almost unbelievable."

"You're telling me. Although the armbands I bound her wrists with will help keep dark influences at bay however, Rage has calmed down to the point of being a mere hothead."

"Gee, aren't those words for comfort," Beast Boy remarked with a bit of sarcasm.

"The mind is affected by what's in one's heart."

"And speaking of one's heart," Beast Boy said, "I have to say your three heart sisters are really amazing; Love, Desire and who was the other one?"

Raven saw what Beast Boy was doing, and felt a bit annoyed by it, but she decided to answer anyway, "Lust."

"Yeah that's the one," Beast Boy grinned, "...So it's true that you and I had a hot make-out fling a few days ago, yes?"

She blushed upon remembering the event in detail, "Yes...it's all true. It was no dream. Lust took me over in my sleep and teleported into your room and while under her influence, you and I made out intimately together in your bed. Love and Desire had to intervene before Lust influenced me to do anything further with you."

Now Beast Boy's eyes widened upon hearing Raven's honesty. It was a moment before he regained his ability to speak again, "I knew I sensed something familiar about Love and Desire but I just couldn't place my finger on it then. But...you're not mad at me for what we did together while you were under Lust's influence, are you?"

"This truth is I caused Lust to possess and influence me when I strongly denied and refused to admit that she's a part of me. And...even though I was under her influence with little control of myself however...(blushed darkly) I admit that I did enjoy some of what Lust had me do with you and yes my body was craving more of it."

Beast Boy blushed red through his green skin on hearing this. Soon though he grinned a large smile and asked, "Was the experience that good?"

"It was...interesting," Raven admitted, "I just didn't like how I found out about it."

"That was when you read my journal again," Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded and said, "Along with your strange behavior later that day and me calling you "G.L." for reasons that were beyond me then. Later I starting seeing flashes of memories of you and myself that I was vaguely able to make up. It was only after I decided to sneak into your room to read your journal when I found out the truth."

"...I see," Beast Boy replied. After an awkward silence between the Titans, Raven spoke up and asked, "Beast Boy, I've been meaning ask you this...What moved you to want to keep a journal about me?"

"Well I...I...," Beast Boy stuttered as he then took a moment to gather his thoughts together, "Earlier when I started developing feelings for you, I was too afraid to tell you how I feel in fear of rejection or getting myself beaten up by you or sent to another dimension."

"Was I that intimidating to you," Raven asked already knowing the answer to her own question.

"That," Beast Boy said, "Along with the fear of what might have happened since your powers are affected by what you feel, whether good or bad. So I decided to write and word my knowledge, thoughts, feelings and dreams about you in a book that had a similar coloring with your hair with a raven engraved onto the front cover. That way when I wanted to read my journal, I always got a remembrance of you whenever you weren't around."

This revelation caused Raven to blush yet again. She felt her emotions and personalities shouting happily inside her, but she managed to keep herself steady.

"Now we know the truth about everything," Raven answered with some emotions, "And about how we truly feel for each other. I'm so sorry that I was too stubborn and hardheaded to be honest with you and myself. I just didn't want to risk hurting you or being hurt myself. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Raven," Beast Boy said, "I forgave you a long time ago. And I want to say I'm sorry also."

"For what," Raven asked curiously, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Actually I have," Beast Boy corrected.

"You have?"

"I should have told you the truth about my feelings for you from the beginning. Maybe then a lot of trouble could have been avoided."

"Well what's done is done," Raven simply replied, "Neither of us wanted to risk hurting each other or ourselves."

"That's just it," Beast Boy interjected, "Life is about taking chances whether great or small. This was something both you and I should have remembered and acknowledged. At first, you didn't believe that you were capable of expressing emotions or being cared for, but you gradually decided to chance it anyway. And now look! You can express and control your emotions more so now than you were able to back then. You have partners and friends who became like a family to you...and you have me. And you know what's more?"

"What," Raven asked curiously.

"I have a beautiful young woman whose smile brightens even the darkest of days," Beast Boy complimented sincerely, "A beautiful smile I dreamt and desired to see to so long."

The Goth Titan couldn't hold back from blushing crimson red from Beast Boy's words.

"Do you...really think I'm...a beautiful woman whose smile you always wanted so see," Raven asked with a surprisingly shy voice.

"Just seeing you smile once would be enough to brighten my day regardless of whatever up or down mood I'd be in," Beast Boy replied. Raven gave him a sincere smile from hearing his words and Beast Boy said, "You see! It's happening already! Raven, you're an intelligent, sophisticated, caring and dedicated young woman who loves to read, write poetry and drink herbal tea. These are just the few of the many things I respect and admire about you, which also draw me to you. You're an enigma and a sensitive creature of beauty I spent years of my life seeking to understand, in hopes that she too would come to understand me just as much. And hopes and dreams have been realized."

She blushed a little more now.

"Raven Roth," Beast Boy said with a tender and kind tone. Raven looked up at him after he called her by her full name.

"There's something that I myself have been meaning to tell you...something I wanted to tell you for a very long time."

Raven awaited his answered as if time slowed down.

"Raven," Beast Boy said sincerely, "I love you. I love everything about you and for who you are. I love you with my whole heart and soul. You're my missing half, the one I spent my life looking for."

The Goth now felt tears of joy coming down her face. She replied, "I wouldn't be the woman I am today if you weren't there in my life either. Although I'm half-human but you too are my missing half; you're the half that completes me. I love you too Garfield Mark Logan!"

Beast Boy and Raven gradually guided their heads to each other's till their lips met. The Goth Titan wrapped her arms around the green Titan whereas Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as the kiss they were sharing intensified with blossoming passion. Their tongues waltzed and tangoed together in a dance of their own uniqueness. She was able to feel his shirtless muscular structure slightly press into her against the fabric material of her leotard. At that moment the Goth Titan was able to feel the pleasure sensations all of her emotions and personalities were feeling and it took all she had to keep Lust at bay, in spite of the obvious fact that Lust wanted a whole lot more out of this. All of her emotions and personalities were shouting and singing a thousand jubilees, enough to bring Starfire to tears.

It was after five minutes when Beast Boy and Raven reluctantly pulled their lips away from each other and catch their breaths.

"Wow," Beast Boy remarked with a grinned, "I never knew you had it in you."

"I can say the say for you," Raven joked before she gave him another kiss on his lips, this one lasting a couple of seconds. Pulling her lips away, she said, "Can I ask a question of you?"

"Yes?"

With a blush, Raven asked, "Would it be O.K. with you if I call you, "G.L."?"

"It that's what makes you happy baby," Beast Boy answered with a mischievous grin.

"Now where did I hear that line," Raven said with a smile before she kissed him again. After a minute, Beast Boy pulled his lips away and said with a smirk, "If you like, you can also call me Green Wonder or Green Beauty."

"Don't push it," Raven remarked playfully using her usual monotone demeanor.

"Hey, I had to at least try," Beast Boy replied, "Besides Snobby and Happy gave me those nicknames. But I am honestly surprised you chose to call me by the nickname Lust influenced you to call me, and that says something."

"Whatever," Raven remarked, "It's just an abbreviated version of your real name, that's all really."

"Maybe," Beast Boy replied, "But you gave it to me personally with endearment, and you know it."

"...True," Raven admitted before allowing Beast Boy to kiss her again.

* * *

(2:28 a.m.)

Starfire woke up with a desire to check up on Beast Boy. Leaving her room with her slippers and robe on, she proceeded to the infirmary through the quiet tower till she arrived at her destination. Upon opening the door, her eyes came upon a sight that caused her to smile brightly, even though the lights were still off.

Before her eyes were Beast Boy and Raven sound asleep together on the recuperating bed. Beast Boy on sleeping on his back with Raven cuddled and sleeping right next to him without her cloak, chain-belt and boots. Her cloak and chain-belt were placed on the chair near the bed and her boots were set down beside the chair. Raven had her head resting comfortably on Beast Boy's chest and her arms were wrapped around him, with his left arm wrapped around her. Both Titans looked content and peaceful together as they slept soundly in each other's arms.

Deciding not to disturb them, the Tamaranian Titan quietly closed the door behind her and proceeded back to her room. After a number of unpleasant restless nights Raven had after Beast Boy's disappearance, Starfire was happy to see her best friend finally sleeping peacefully and with the man she cared for so dearly. The full moon shined brightly in the star-littered night skies as everyone in Titan Tower slept peacefully.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

It was earlier in the morning, and the sun was gradually rising, filling the skies with its brilliant glory. By this time, Raven had already woken up and returned back to her room with her things to clean herself up. After showering and putting on a clean leotard, cloak and her boots, she journeyed to the roof of Titan Tower to perform her ritual early morning meditation.

Upon arriving there however, she found Beast Boy there sitting on the ground Indian style with his back facing her and his face toward the still rising sun. All of his bandages were removed off of him and all of his injuries were gone, as if they were never there. He was now in a pair of dark pant sweatpants, white sleeveless muscle shirt, white socks and black and red sneakers. It was clear to Raven that he was actually meditating right where he was.

Raven was about to say something when...

"I was wondering when you'd show up Rae."

Raven was taken aback by Beast Boy's statement.

"How did you know it was me? It could have been anyone else."

"You're the only person I can think of who'd wake up this early to meditate with the desire to enjoy the beautiful sun rise, (grinned) plus I was able to _smell_ your natural aroma even before you entered ever quietly through the door."

That last comment caused Raven to unwitting blush under her hood while trying to hide her shock expression.

"You were actually able to smell me," Raven asked in disbelief, "You actually know how I smell like?"

"My powers, strength, speed and healing factors weren't the only things that were enhanced," Beast Boy replied, "My senses were also enhanced. Therefore, I can now even tell what kind of soap you used to wash yourself with, and still be able to distinguish it from your _true_ scent."

This caused Raven to blush even further, although she felt a particularly familiar emotion getting turned on by it. Needless to say, Raven had to keep that amorous heart sister at bay.

"I guess what Rage have done to me came with its benefits," Beast Boy replied as he turned to look at Raven with a smile, "I never did got to say thank you for it Raven."

"You're definitely back to normal for the most part," Raven replied in a monotone under her hood.

"Meaning?"

"What Rage infused into you," Raven elaborated, "Can't be extracted or reversed since it completely bonded with you."

"My body may have changed on a number of levels," Beast Boy said, "But who I am is still intact."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Beast Boy gestured to her to come toward him and wordlessly she submitted and went over to him. Standing up, he embraced and kissing her passionately and she gladly returned the favor. After a few minutes they pulled away reluctantly to catch their breaths.

"Since we're both up here and no one else is awake at this time," Beast Boy suggested, "How about we meditate together?"

With a smile, she replied, "Yes, I would like that."

Position themselves in front of each other, Raven and Beast Boy sat down on the floor and assumed their ritual meditation stances. With the sun continuing its rise, couple began their meditation together.

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

The time now was 9:35 a.m. and Cyborg, Robin and Starfire have already woken up. The trio was in the kitchen fixing themselves some breakfast. Robin and Starfire still have bandages on them whereas Cyborg was fully repaired, one of the advantages of being a half human/half robotic android. Ten minutes later, Jinx, who was also bandaged like Robin and Starfire, slowly entered among the Titans with her crutches. It sucked having one of your legs in a cast, Jinx thought. She wondered if she should even be among the Titans. She was about to hurry back to the room Starfire prepared for her last night until Cyborg and Starfire caught sight of her.

"Jinx," Starfire called out joyfully, "How nice of you to joy us on this bright morning."

Jinx slowly turned to face the Titans.

"Hi," Jinx replied with a surprisingly shy and nervous voice.

"Hey Jinx," Cyborg welcomed, "For a moment I thought you were thinking of locking yourself in your room."

"The thought honestly crossed my mind at first," Jinx admitted.

"Please," Starfire requested, "Come dine with us on this merry moment of breaking the fast."

"Say what," a perplexed Jinx asked.

"She means come have breakfast with us," Robin interpreted.

"You mean you guys don't mind," Jinx asked with a surprised expression, "I mean I know I've helped you guys out last night, but...I'm not deserving of your kindness or hospitality, especially after all I've done..."

"Let the past stay in the past," Cyborg suggested, "Sure, you made lots of mistakes but that doesn't mean you can't fix them. And like I said, you willingly risk your life without question to help us and that's worth giving you a chance and starting over if anything. So what do you say?"

Jinx stayed quiet for a moment before she came to a decision.

"All right," Jinx agreed, "No sense in putting myself through self-imposed starvation."

"Splendid," Starfire cheered. Jinx made her way to the table the three Titans were sitting at. She took a seat on one of the chairs that was there and grabbed a free bowl that was on the table and fixed herself a bowl of cereal with some of the sliced and pealed peaches that were in a bowl provided on the table. After pouring in some milk, Jinx began dining down. While eating Cyborg asked, "So how's your leg?"

"Never better," Jinx replied in sarcasm.

"No need to bite off my head," Cyborg retorted.

"...Sorry," Jinx apologized, "I just hate the circumstances I'm in."

"You mean you being here with us, right," Cyborg asked.

"No," Jinx responded, "I mean having my leg in the condition that it's currently in."

"So aside that you like being with us now," Cyborg teased.

"What do you mean," Jinx asked cautiously.

"You said that you hate the circumstances that you're in and when I asked if it was being here with us, you immediately said "no"."

Jinx saw what Cyborg was implying.

"Whatever," Jinx replied.

"Tell us," Robin asked with a serious tone, "All jokes aside...when your leg heals up, do you intend to resume you criminal activities with Mammoth and Gizmo?"

Jinx was caught off guard by his question as everything at the table went silent. All eyes were on her now as they awaited her reply. She wanted to say something but it was as though her words got clogged in her throat.

"Well Jinx," Robin said. Jinx honest didn't know what to say. She felt her heart pumping harder and harder with every passing second as her body trembled slightly. She was sure that if she gave an answer that would have surely betrayed their trust and kindness she'd be in trouble for sure and jail would be the first and final stop for her, with Bumblebee's compliments. Robin was about to say something when…

"Cut her some slack Robin," Cyborg cut in coolly, "We shouldn't put her in a position like this especially after all that's happened."

"Friend Cyborg is right boyfriend Robin," Starfire agreed, "We should at least give her a chance, shouldn't we?"

Robin remembered too well the incident that occurred with Terra and how she hurt and betrayed Beast Boy and the rest of them to Slade, and if anything, he didn't want his friends or himself to go through that same hell again and repeat history.

"I already promised you all that I won't cause any trouble while I'm here," Jinx reminded, "And besides, Stone risked his life to save and protect me during the battle last night when he could have gone with the option of letting Rage kill me on the spot and save his own skin."

"Yes he did risk his life to save and protect you," Robin admitted. Starfire interjected, "It's clear that you continuously refer to friend Cyborg as "Stone". I know there must be some reason to this, yes?"

Jinx futilely fought hard to refrain from blushing but failed to as a streak of redness appeared on her pale cheeks. Starfire didn't need to think hard as to why Jinx was blushing; the facts were evident. Before another word was said, Beast Boy and Raven appeared through the entrance hand-in-hand and made their way to the others as the four at the table turned to greet the new Teen Titan couple.

"Greeting friend Beast Boy and friend Raven," Starfire greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Raven replied in her normal monotone, but with a small smile.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy greeted. That was when everything stopped what they were doing to realize something awkward about the situation. Beast Boy was fully conscious and healed with no bandages on him and with no battle scars.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg exclaimed in disbelief, "You're...completely healed up and-"

"And up and running," Beast Boy cut in.

"But," Robin said, "You were totally busted up like it was nobody's business and in some kind of coma state! How were you able to make such a rapid recovery?"

"It's really strange to say this but I owe that part to Rage," Beast Boy revealed.

"Come again," Cyborg said. Raven explained, "When Rage infused Beast Boy with her special potion, she not only increased all his abilities and strength but also his healing factors. I admit I was also just as shocked as the rest of you, seeing that those same injuries he was inflicted with would have taken him weeks to recover from at his previous healing rate."

"I'll say," Jinx retorted, "Love sure does hurt a lot."

"Whatever," Raven replied. A second later, everyone at the table realized that both Beast Boy and Raven have been holding hands the entire time since their arrival.

"I trust that both you and Beast Boy are a couple now, yes," Starfire asked happily. Both Beast Boy and Raven blushed but nodded their heads. Before Starfire or the other could give their congrats, Raven continued, "Listen everyone...I want to apologize and say I'm sorry for all the trouble and chaos I caused over the days. None of it would have happened if I was honest with G.L. and myself."

"Don't worry about it Raven," Robin reassured, "We're just happy that no irreversible damages were done. But we're also happy to see that both you and Beast Boy are together."

"It's about damn time too," Cyborg added with a tease, "With the way you both would argue and fight over ridiculous nonsense, you both could pass convincingly for a married couple."

Again both Raven and Beast Boy blush from hearing their fellow Titan's comment.

"Raven always said that my playing video games and watching TV would prove dangerous to my mind," Beast Boy teased, "Yet amazingly her reading of books and my journal proved fatal to everyone if not handled with extreme care."

Everyone busted out laughing at the truth behind the statement while Raven frowned and smacked Beast Boy across his shoulder for that last comment.

"But seriously," Robin said, "It's great that both you and Raven are together now, because from all that we've seen from the two of you, you both are practically good for each other and Primal and Rage can testify to that."

"Speaking of Primal," Beast Boy spoke with a serious but calm tone, "I want to apologize and say I'm sorry for that. When I became him, I lost all control of myself and did things completely outside myself and it nearly killed all of you guys."

"It wasn't completely your fault BB," Cyborg reassured, "You were brainwashed and under a powerful mind control. We explained everything to Bumblebee and the others, so there's really no personal or hard feelings about it."

"Besides the physical burns and bruises we'll have to heal from," Jinx murmured. The others chose to ignore her at the moment.

"What frightened me was that I was able to see myself do all those these but I couldn't do a thing about it," Beast Boy admitted, "...I was possessed...by dark and corrupt feelings I didn't want you all to know existed inside me."

"After the first Man Beast incident it would be pretty hard for you to put it pass us no offense," Cyborg stated, "But we also want to apologize to you also Beast Boy since all of us share a blame as the reasons you became corrupted for a time."

"Yes Beast Boy, we are truly sorry and hope that the events that took place amongst us didn't damage our friendship in any way," Starfire said.

"That goes for me as well," Robin spoke, "I know we've been hard on you at times, but we didn't mean to hurt or offend you in anyway."

"Everyone's apologizing today," Jinx snorted, "...Do you guys always get this sentimental or is it just because I'm here?"

"Does she has to stay with us," Raven asked feeling annoyed by Jinx.

"Just pay her no mind Raven," Robin suggested, "She's just teasing."

"That's right," Jinx said, "I was just teasing."

"...While you're our 'special' guest here," Raven said with a cold voice, "Don't make it a habit."

Jinx said nothing further to the gothic Titan as she turned back to eating her breakfast.

"Although you were crazed out BB," Cyborg said to lighten up the mood, "I have to admit you were a really good and strategic fighter."

"I agree," Robin said, "You gave us all a real good fight and we were giving it our all."

Beast Boy blushed from their compliments, "C'mon guys, I wasn't all that!"

"I beg to differ," Starfire spoke, "You battled us in ways we never knew you could, as rough and brute as you were; and some of your new abilities and transformations were rather impressive as they were indescribably deadly!"

"Uuh...thanks," Beast Boy said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, "But I really went berserk as the great green fire-breathing dragon."

"Ya think," Jinx retorted sourly, "You left your trademark on my beautiful left leg and because of that, looking at my leg will always remind me of you, and how you scarred me while I was young and innocent."

" "Innocent"," Raven mocked, "As if you know what the word means."

Jinx was about to say some in retaliation but Cyborg shot her and Raven a look for them to say nothing further. Wanting to break the tension between the two sorceresses, Robin interjected, "We could use those new abilities of yours Beast Boy. It would surely have criminals think twice before they cross you the wrong way."

"Too bad Botanico will never live to tell them that," Beast Boy interjected, "I'll admit that he was...quite tasty. He was like a mix of fresh salad and steamed vegetables. I now understand the pleasures snakes get out of swallowing their prey whole and fresh."

Everyone looked at Beast Boy oddly for a moment before he gave them a toothy grin that gave a feeling of predation.

"Sometimes G.L. you frighten even me," Raven remarked, "And that coming from me says something."

"And here it was that I was always afraid of you," Beast Boy replied, "But after all that happened, I found everything that's happened between us to be most ironic."

"Are you both done flirting already," Jinx asked, "It's awkward enough that I'm having breakfast with you guys as it is, so let's not make things weirder please."

Raven was tempted to pull off something malicious on Jinx but resisted the urge to. Letting go of boyfriend's hand, Raven went into the kitchen to fix herself some tea. Beast Boy followed her into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast when Raven whispered something into his eyes. Cyborg looked at the green and gothic Titans as he wondered what they were saying to each other. He saw Beast Boy smile and nod his head about something as he prepared his breakfast, which was a bowl of fruit salad and apple juice. Beast his breakfast to the table, Beast Boy sat and with the others and began eating.

"What was that all about between you and Raven just a few minutes ago," Cyborg asked.

"Something private, thank you," was all Beast Boy said as Raven came and sat down next to him with her cup of herbal tea in her hand. Removing the hood off her head, Raven looked up at Jinx who in time looked at Raven as their eyes met in an eye-to-eye contact. Raven expressed no emotions from her eyes even though her expression felt as though she was peering through Jinx's soul.

_This girl really creeps me out_, Jinx thought was she turned away. Raven just sipped her tea without saying a word to the pinked haired sorceress. Beast Boy eyed Raven and thought to her, _You were right. Having Jinx around with us will certain make life here a little more interesting as weird as it sounds._

_Didn't I tell you_, Raven replied back telepathically.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Abandoned Warehouse)

"Where the hell is that stupid girl," Gizmo yelled as he kicked one of the empty boxes, "She should have been back by now!"

"Maybe Jinx ran into a little trouble," Mammoth suggested.

"Or maybe she was dumb enough to let herself get arrested for getting caught doing something stupid!"

"Well whatever the reason we're getting nowhere just sitting around doing nothing. So what now? Should we go look for her?"

"Why bother," Gizmo scoffed with disinterest, "It's just one less person for us to worry about. Besides, Jinx chose to ditch us and do whatever the hell it was she went out to do, and undoubtedly she got herself caught in the act. And I'm not about to let myself caught by the cops going looking for her! Whatever mess she now got herself into when she chose to ditch us, she's on her own. We have better things to do than take orders from a girl who daydreams about that half-man tin-can Titan!"

"You mean Cyborg," Mammoth said, "Yeah, I sensed that she still likes him. It's rather sad on her part. I thought she had better taste."

"Girls are complicated creatures to figure out," Gizmo retorted, "If you ask me they should have come with a set of instructions."

"In whatever case," Mammoth interjected, "I'm getting bored here. So let's get out of this dump and find somewhere to go or something to do."

Gizmo simply shrugged and grabbed his things before he headed out with Mammoth.

* * *

(Two Months Later)

Things have been progressing well for the Titans over the past number of weeks. Their injuries have healed up and they were back in action. A few infamous criminals like Plasmus and Cinderblock did a few crimes, but nothing that the Titans couldn't handle and Beast Boy's new abilities helped greatly when needed. Other small-time criminals like bank robberies appeared but were easily dealt with by Beast Boy and Raven.

During this time, Starfire and Robin have gotten closer in their relationship, as did the relationship between Raven and Beast Boy, who Raven would affectionately call him "G.L." on occasions. It was a surprise to many who were fans of the Titans that Raven and Beast Boy became a couple although a number of them side that both them looked good together.

Raven however, was surprised to hear what some of the fans girls saying about Beast Boy and his features, wishing they were in her place. Beast Boy too heard what some of the guys were saying about Raven and her features, and if anything he didn't like what he heard any more than Raven since some of things said from the guys were rather perverted. The Titan couple paid them no mind and went about their own business.

Beast Boy would practice his new abilities and transformations, and experiment with them to see if he could come up with combo techniques when animorphing and battling. He couldn't morph into the dragon as before since that level of power and speed required him to transform into G.L. the Primal first and he hadn't got the hang of controlling himself as Primal perfectly, but he was working on it with Raven's assistance. When he wasn't practicing, he'd either be hanging out with the others, or meditating with Raven to keep the dark side of himself dormant and in stasis.

On occasions Starfire would sometimes join the couple in their ritual meditations since both her and Raven had done so with each other on occasions since the time they once switched bodies as a result of the Puppet King's first and only assault. And when Beast Boy wasn't meditation, hanging with his friends, training, or sleeping, he'd be with Raven and he'd with her to, as Starfire once put it, Raven's favorite depressing café on occasions.

True to her nature, Raven wasn't one who took interest in playing video games although she'd watch her boyfriend battle it out with Cyborg on one of their games while she's reading one of her books. Much to Cyborg's shock, Beast Boy had recently started beaten him with eye-popping combos and strategies. He couldn't make out as to how he started losing all of the sudden; Cyborg had no clue that Raven would sometimes telepathically give Beast Boy some pointers while playing. She was able to do this since she watch both Cyborg and Beast Boy's game playing more times than she could remember and had ample time to study both their moves. Basically, she'd have found ways to beat both of them if she were to develop an interest in playing video games. But she chose to share that knowledge telepathically with Beast Boy instead.

Jinx's left leg was mostly healed up but still showed a few battle scars much to her displeasure. She still had to give her leg some time to recuperate before she was able to use it to the full extent as she used to before. During this time she received no word from either Gizmo or Mammoth or heard any news about them, and through it all, Cyborg kept a watch on her, making sure that not only did she keep out of trouble but also keep her from hurting herself. In spite of her circumstances, Jinx wasn't treated as a prisoner or threatened to be sent to jail after her recuperation much to her surprise. And to the Titans' surprise, Jinx kept her end of her promise as to not cause any trouble during her stay at Titan Tower. Through the whole two months, she got a taste of life with the Teen Titans first hand and even though she might not admit it, it wasn't all that bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

(A Week Later)

Cyborg was in his shop working on the T-Car after finding a glitch that resulted in the car's computer system to malfunction. While working his car, he soon heard the sounds of the door opening followed by footsteps. He looked up from inside the T-Car and saw an familiar pink-haired teen sorceress making her way to him.

"Hey "Stone"," Jinx greeted.

"Whatzup Jinx?"

"Not much really. I was bored as hell and I didn't find much to do."

"Besides staying out of trouble," Cyborg teased.

"Ha ha ha," Jinx retorted in sarcasm.

"If you like, you can help me with my T-Car?"

"You'd trust me to help you with that?"

"We started trusting you when we let you in our home," Cyborg replied with a smile, "Doesn't that tell you something?"

Jinx thought about the statement Cyborg made to her. In all honesty she didn't really consider being trusted by the Titans seriously until Cyborg brought it to her attention. Before she could reply, the Titan siren went off.

"Looks like we're gonna have-ta postpone the project," Cyborg said as he and Jinx hurried out of the shop and toward the main meeting room also known as the common room. Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were already assembled by the time Cyborg and Jinx arrived.

"What's the trouble," Cyborg asked.

"Mammoth and Gizmo are back and are attacking downtown Jump City," Robin explained. Jinx gave no reply as she watched Gizmo and Mammoth wreak chaos where they were.

"They seem to be having a lot of fun," Beast Boy said with a sarcastic tone.

"Their fun is about to come to end. TITANS, MOVE OUT!"

Robin and the others turned made their way to the exit when Cyborg realized something.

"Hey," Cyborg said, "Where's Jinx?"

"We'll worry about her later," Raven replied. Robin added, "Our priority now is to stop Mammoth and Gizmo from doing further damage!"

Cyborg didn't argue further as the others stormed out of the tower, being momentarily left behind. With a sigh, Cyborg ran to catch up with his fellow Titans with questions on his mind about Jinx's sudden disappearance...

* * *

**The Titans are out performing their duties, but where's Jinx?**


End file.
